The Honor Within
by Prairie24
Summary: What do you do when you are betrayed by the one you love? LiChee
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Author's Note: This story belongs to Prairie24 and is not to be posted on any other site without her permission.

The Honor Within

Chapter 1

Cheetara twisted her hands together nervously as she watched the tiger across the room chatting with Panthro and Bengali. How was she going to tell him? He was going to be upset. Would he blame her? She swallowed against the bile that threatened to rise in the back of her throat and sucked in a deep breath, forcing her feet to move forward.

He turned around and saw her, his lips moving into a somewhat forced smile. Something had been different about him lately, but Cheetara couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. There was a distance between them and she had been unable to bridge the gap.

But she had to, because his baby was now growing inside of her. Whether they were ready or not, they were going to be parents. She moistened her lips with her tongue and came to a stop before the three men. "Hello, gentlemen," she smiled.

"Hey, Cheetara," Bengali smiled easily.

"Are you feeling okay?" Panthro asked as he studied her carefully.

Cheetara forced a nod although the now frequent nausea churned in her stomach. "I'm fine."

Tygra leaned over and gave her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek. "Hi, are you ready to go to lunch?"

She nodded again although she had no appetite. She was going to tell him today. Cheetara slid her hand into the tiger's and walked silently next to him as they exited the palace. "Can we walk for a while before we go eat?" she asked softly.

He looked a bit surprised, but agreed. "Sure, if you like."

Cheetara led them to the gardens behind the palace with secluded trails that wound through greenery and running vines, bright flowers interspersed with bushes and growing trees. "I have some news," she said with an anxious smile.

"So do I," he said. "I was going to wait until after lunch, but this is as good a time as any. Look, Cheetara, this thing between us, well, I think it's run its course."

Cheetara's ruby eyes widened in shock. "What? Tygra, what are you saying?"

He looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, but I've found someone else." He watched as a look of pain descended on her face and her hand drifted down to cover her abdomen.

"Tygra, I don't understand," she whispered. "What did I do wrong?"

"Cheetara," he said, grasping her upper arms carefully, "you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I don't love you the way you should love someone that you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

"But you said-" she began, thinking of how she'd given herself to him body, heart, and soul.

He cupped her face gently. "I never meant to hurt you. I thought we'd be forever."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Tygra-" she pulled away and turned her back to him. Wrapping her arms around herself, she choked out, "I'm pregnant."

"You can't be," he said in shock.

"But I am," she replied as she turned back around to face him. "The doctor confirmed it a few days ago, but I haven't been able to find the right time to tell you."

Tygra ran an agitated hand through his fur and growled at her. "This can't be happening."

She worried her bottom lip as she watched his reaction. None of this was turning out as she had imagined it. She knew Tygra would be surprised, but she thought he would have accepted the news and told her he would be there for her and the baby. "It's not like I planned it," she told him.

"Look," he sighed, "I'll stay with you. We'll make this work somehow."

"But you don't love me. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't love me," she answered. Her heart ached. She had thought this man would love her forever the way she still loved him.

Tygra sighed. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know," she answered miserably, her hand drifting down to her tummy once again. Looking up at the tiger, tears swam in her eyes. "You don't have to feel obligated," she choked.

"I will help you, Cheetara. It's my child whether I want it or not." Tygra reached out to touch her arm and she backed away.

"Don't." Wiping furiously at the tears she couldn't hold back, she turned. "I need to be alone."

"Cheetara!" Tygra called after her, worry lacing his tone.

She didn't turn back around, only hurried to her quarters back in the palace.

Tygra's thoughts were whirling as he made his way slowly back to the palace. He was going to be a father and he wasn't sure what to think about that. He thought he had loved Cheetara at one point, but maybe being with her had been more of a challenge to get what Lion-O wanted. It was fine when she had been the only female around and maybe he _had_ been in lust at one point. In the end, things had turned into a big mess and he was sorry that he had hurt her.

Tygra thought of the beautiful sleek puma waiting for him back in his quarters. Eagerness crept into his step and he couldn't wait to see her again. He had promised he would break things off with Cheetara today so that they wouldn't have to hide anymore. Dread trickled through him as he realized he was going to have to tell Pumyra that Cheetara was pregnant. She was not going to be happy.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly plowed into his brother as he entered the main floor of the palace. Startled he stepped back and stumbled into the wall.

"You must have a lot on your mind," Lion-O commented. "I called your name three times and you still almost ran into me." His blue eyes shone with laughter.

Tygra sighed. "Look, Lion-O, can you do me a favor and check on Cheetara?"

Lion-O looked at him with questioning eyes.

"She doesn't want to see me right now, but she needs someone. She'll be okay if you're there. Please?"

"Okay, sure," Lion-O answered, his brow furrowing in concern. It had taken every ounce of his strength and self-control to find a way to be happy or at least to accept the idea of his brother and the cheetah becoming a couple. The hurt the cheetah had caused by choosing Tygra still ran deep and Lion-O's relationship with her would never be the same. Her subtle touches and the support she had given him before she had made her choice known still confused him and he had yet to make sense of what all of it meant, but if Tygra thought she needed him he would go to her. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She said she wanted to be alone." Tygra ran a hand over the thick fur of his head. "You need to find her."

"I will," Lion-O promised as his mind raced to figure out what was going on.

"Thanks, Little Brother. I owe you one." Tygra hurried up the stairs then leaving Lion-O to stare after him in confusion.

Cheetara huddled on her bed as tears streaked down her cheeks. Her hand snuck down to rest over her flat belly and she whispered to her baby in a voice choked with sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry this has happened. I feel like it's my fault that you are going to grow up without a father, but we'll be okay. I promise. I will love you enough for both a mother and a father." She laid still, her tears soaking the blankets, but trying to draw from her inner strength, a skill she'd learned as a cleric.

It was hard to imagine Tygra being with someone else. Ever since the day he'd given her the flower he'd held a special place in her heart. Then when he had begun to compete with Lion-O for her affections, hope had sprung up in her chest that perhaps he felt the same way. His kisses had turned her knees to jelly and his touch had ignited a passion inside of her that she'd never known. How could he love someone else? Now she knew why he had been so distant lately. Pain lanced through her at the thought of him giving someone else those touches and loving kisses. Her stomach churned and she feared she was going to be sick right there on her bed.

Shoving up from the sheets, she stumbled into the bathroom and managed to make it to the toilet before throwing up the little bit she'd managed to get in her stomach that morning. She thought she could hear someone knocking on the door, but she didn't care. She was too miserable at the moment.

Lion-O pounded on the cheetah's door once again. "Cheetara, are you in there?" He pressed his hear to the wooden door listening for any sound within the room.

"Your Majesty," a servant said in passing, "I saw her go in there a short while ago. She hasn't come out."

"Thank you very much," Lion-O told the young woman, waiting until she was around the corner to press his ear once again to the door. He heard the sounds of someone being sick inside. What in the world was going on? "Cheetara," he called as he knocked again, "I'm coming in." The door was unlocked and he opened it slowly, peering inside to see a sitting room with nothing out of place. The bed in the corner was rumpled as if someone had been sleeping on it, but sounds of someone retching floated from the bathroom. Lion-O grimaced, but followed the sounds of sickness to the small room tucked in the corner.

He found the door open and Cheetara gagging weakly into the toilet. When she finished and sagged against the wall he went to her. "Cheetara," he said softly.

She jumped and turned to look at him, closing her eyes when the world spun around her.

"It's okay," he soothed. "Would you like some water to rinse out your mouth?"

"Yes," she answered softly, leaning her head on her arm.

He found a cup on the edge of the sink and filled it with cool water from the tap before handing it to her. She rinsed out her mouth and spat in the toilet once again. "Thank you, Lion-O."

"Can I help you to bed?" he asked as he knelt beside her.

Cheetara wanted to say no and send him away. Her relationship with the young king had been a bit strained ever since she'd made her feelings for Tygra known. She tried to rise to her feet on her own, but nearly collapsed against the wall.

"Let me help you," Lion-O said gently, taking her arm and leading her toward the bed.

Cheetara felt like crying with relief when the cool sheets touched her body. Lion-O tenderly tucked them around her and then brushed her hair back out of her face. She felt the bed dip as he sat down beside her.

"Tygra sent me to you," he said softly.

She moaned at his words and buried her face in her pillow. "What else did he tell you?"

Lion-O frowned. "Nothing except that you wouldn't want to see him right now. I assume the two of you had a disagreement."

He hadn't told Lion-O. He was leaving it up to her. Cheetara gripped the sheets in her fists and debated over how much she should tell the lion sitting next to her. Forcing her eyes open, she found his blue gaze staring down at her with concern.

"Tygra found someone else," she said simply, deciding to start with that.

"He what?" Lion-O roared, surging to his feet and pacing back and forth next to the bed. "How could he do that to you?" He ran an agitated hand through his red hair and turned to look at the cheetah. Kneeling next to the bed, he reached out hesitantly to place his hand on her arm. "Are you all right?"

She laughed bitterly. "Right now I don't feel like I'll ever be all right again, but that's not all of my news."

Lion-O's eyes widened with questions.

"I'm pregnant with Tygra's baby. I just told him this morning after he informed me that he found someone else." She watched as Lion-O's mouth fell open, but no sound came out. He clenched his fists angrily and his nostrils flared. "Lion-O?"

The lion clamped his eyes shut and concentrated on taking deep breaths. Anger for his brother consumed him and he wanted nothing more than to fly out of this room and tear Tygra apart limb by limb. But the young woman in the bed before him needed him. He forced his eyes open and stared into her ruby gaze. His hand clasped hers gently. "You will get through this and you will be fine."

Tears pooled in her eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

He grinned slowly. "Because I know you. You are a strong person and you're going to be an incredible mother to this baby." His eyes slid to her still-flat stomach. "It's hard to believe there's a baby growing in there." His face was full of wonder at the thought.

Cheetara chuckled. She had hoped to see this expression on Tygra's face. "My nausea and exhaustion tell me otherwise."

"Have you seen the doctor?" Lion-O asked with concern, still holding onto her hand.

She nodded. "Yes, he confirmed the pregnancy and said everything is fine." Sighing, she looked at the lion sadly. "I know the baby wasn't planned, but I thought maybe Tygra would be happy."

Lion-O growled. "If he was half a man he would be."

Worry sparked in the cheetah's stomach. "Don't go flying off the handle and do anything stupid, Lion-O. Promise me."

He studied her anxious expression. "I'll do my best to behave," he promised, "but my brother is throwing away the two best things that ever happened to him." However upset he may have been with her over the past few years, love for her was still embedded deep within his heart. The thought of Tygra hurting her made him see red.

"Thank you, Lion-O," she said softly.

"Anything you need, you just tell me," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear tenderly. "My brother may not want this baby, but I can't wait to meet him or her." Lion-O grinned at the young woman before him. "Remember what I said. You're going to be an incredible mother."

"Thanks, Lion-O." She felt her eyes fill with tears and inwardly cursed her hormones. "I think I'm going to try to get a little sleep."

"Want me to stay?" the lion asked.

"No, I'll be fine, but thank you – for everything."

"You are very welcome," he replied as he tucked the blankets snuggly around her shoulders. "I'll come check on you later."

She didn't reply. Her eyelashes kissed her cheeks as she drifted off into slumber.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Author's Note: This story belongs to Prairie24 and is not to be posted on any other site without her permission.

Tygra fans, this story is not Tygra-friendly. You have been warned.

**Special Thanks** to bronwynn. She had been badgered by me constantly as I've been writing this story and has been instrumental in making the plot what it is. Thank you, my friend. It wouldn't be half as fun without you.

The Honor Within

Chapter 2

Lion-O knelt beside the bed and studied Cheetara's face. Her mouth drooped in a frown and tired lines rimmed her eyes. Her hair fell over her face as she shifted and Lion-O brushed it back gently. "You'll be okay," he whispered. "I promise."

Cheetara sighed softly in her sleep. Lion-O adjusted the blanket over her shoulders and then left her room quietly. He moved down the hall and turned a few corners until he reached his brother's suite. Sucking in a deep breath, he knocked and willed himself to control his temper. No one answered, but he could hear movement inside. He pounded harder. "Tygra, I can hear you in there!"

More shuffling and then his brother opened the door. Lion-O realized then that Tygra was bare-chested, his white fur covering well-defined muscles. From the waist down, he was wrapped in a sheet. The lion king didn't know whether to feel angry or sick at the thought of Tygra dumping Cheetara, finding out she was pregnant, and then crawling into bed with someone else.

"How dare you?" he growled, surging forward and pushing his brother back into the bedroom so that Cheetara's business wasn't aired for the entire palace to know. "How could you do this to her?"

A gasp from the bed caught his attention and he glanced over to see a pretty puma with long brown hair streaked with white tugging the sheet up to cover her naked body. Lion-O turned his gaze to his brother and shoved Tygra back against the wall. "You told her you loved her and got her pregnant. Now you're leaving her? Did you ever really love her?"

Tygra sighed and shoved his brother away. "Pumyra, could you give us some privacy?" he asked softly.

She nodded and Lion-O turned away so she could dress. It didn't take her long to slip into her skirt and top. She leaned up on tiptoe to kiss Tygra on her way to the door, tossing Lion-O a defiant look.

It took all of his self-control not to pummel his brother's face right then and there. He waited until Pumyra closed the door behind her. "Didn't take you long to find someone else," he snarled.

Tygra sighed. "Pumyra and I waited until today to become intimate. I promised her that today would be the day I'd end things with Cheetara. When I came back to my room I told her about the baby. She was upset at first, but Pumyra knows I will put her first."

"But Cheetara's pregnant – with your baby," Lion-O pointed out, his lip curled to show his teeth as a low growl emitted from his throat.

"And I will support her and help her with my child. I even told her that I would stay with her."

"After you told her you didn't love her. Do you think she wanted you to stay with her out of pity? She knew it wouldn't work. Did you _ever_ really love her?" Lion-O's hands were clenched tightly at his sides and he turned away from his brother, pacing the room to keep from laying into Tygra with his fists.

Tygra sighed and his lip hiked in a small smirk. "I suppose I had a crush on her when we were children and then I loved her when I thought she was the only female left and you wanted her."

Lion-O couldn't restrain himself any longer. With a loud roar, he launched himself at his brother and shoved the tiger back against the wall. Tygra fought with a vengeance, knocking Lion-O backwards onto the floor. Fury made adrenaline pump through Lion-O's veins and he rolled his brother over so that he was on top. He got in a few good hits to Tygra's handsome face before the tiger was able to flip him and deliver an earth shattering punch to his jaw.

Someone was screaming above them, but neither brother took notice. "Stop it. You're hurting him! Stop!"

Suddenly, Tygra was hauled off of Lion-O by a muscled hand. Both brothers looked up to see Panthro towering over them. "What in the devil is going on here?" the huge panther bellowed.

"Tygra, are you hurt? You're bleeding." Pumyra hurried over and began worrying over the tiger's split lip and bruising eye.

Lion-O shoved himself off the floor feeling every hit his brother had landed. "Ask him," he growled as he nodded at Tygra in answer to Panthro's question.

"Lion-O and I were having a disagreement," Tygra panted, wiping blood away from his chin with his hand.

Lion-O grunted and turned to leave. He noticed Panthro looking in confusion between Pumyra and Tygra. "His new girlfriend," he grunted.

Panthro's eyes widened. "Cheetara?" he asked.

Lion-O shook his head and left, nearly tripping over Snarf. He picked up the furry animal and cuddled him close grateful for the small creature's warmth. He left his brother's quarters and headed for his own, his lip burning and his forehead throbbing.

"Lion-O!" Cheetara breathed as she stepped out of her bedroom door and nearly ran into the injured king. "What happened?" Her ruby eyes widened as she took in his bleeding face.

"You didn't sleep very long," he sighed.

"You confronted Tygra, didn't you?" She ignored his comments and planted her hands on her hips as she scanned him from head to toe looking for more injuries.

"I'm fine," he replied, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Then why are you bleeding?" Without giving him a chance to respond, she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside her quarters. "Come on. Let me patch you up."

"Cheetara, really, I'm fine," he protested.

Without listening to him, she pressed him down into one of her over-stuffed chairs with Snarf in his lap and turned toward the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

Lion-O leaned back with a grunt. Snarf scampered down from his lap and curled up on Cheetara's bed lazily.

Cheetara returned with a damp rag in her hand. "I told you not to go flying off the handle," she chastised softly as she bent down before him and dabbed at his lip.

Lion-O winced. "I didn't mean to hit him." He found himself looking up into her face still lined with sadness and wishing he'd hit Tygra a bit harder.

The cheetah groaned. "Lion-OOO." She drew out his name.

"I know," he sighed, "but he didn't treat you right."

"Be that as it may, I love him. I thought he loved me." She frowned in concentration as she cleaned the cut above his right eyebrow.

Lion-O bit his tongue. He didn't want to tell her that he'd found Tygra with someone else.

"There," she said as she leaned back and placed her hands against her lower back. "All done."

"Thank you, Cheetara." He stood with a grunt feeling a bit stiff.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked as worry settled in her gaze.

"I'm fine."

"I'm afraid to ask what Tygra looks like." She worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"About the same," Lion-O said. "Panthro was with him when I left." He watched as Cheetara froze.

"Does Panthro know?" she asked softly.

"About you and Tygra?" When she nodded, Lion-O replied, "Yes. About the baby, no."

Cheetara brushed her hair back from her face in frustration. "I'm so embarrassed. How could I have let this happen? How could I have been so stupid?" She crossed her arms over her chest protectively. "I gave him what he wanted and then he lost interest. This is all my fault." Tears welled in her eyes. "I should have never…" she broke off, shaking her head.

Lion-O stared at her in confusion. "I don't understand," he told her.

She smiled sadly at him. "Of course not because you would never do anything of the sort. You are a man of honor unlike your brother."

Lion-O still looked confused.

"One time, Lion-O. We were only intimate one time. Was I just a conquest for him? A challenge to be won?" She snorted in a very unladylike way. "And now he's moved on to someone new. He could care less that he's going to be a father."

Lion-O swallowed hard and visions of a shirtless Tygra and a naked Pumyra flitted through his mind. Pushing them away, he grasped Cheetara's forearms gently. "I know that you love him," he told her, "and I know you are hurting, but I will help you with anything you and this baby need. I'm excited that I'm going to be an uncle. "

Cheetara looked up at him through teary eyes. "I can't seem to stop crying these days."

Lion-O thumbed away a tear. "I think you're allowed a few tears."

She chuckled softly. "Thank you, Lion-O. I've missed you, you know."

His blue eyes widened in surprise at that piece of information. "You have?"

She nodded. "You were one of my best friends and then suddenly we didn't talk anymore."

The lion looked down and bit his lip. She knew she'd hurt him by choosing Tygra.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Lion-O. It was never my intention. Please believe me." Reaching out, she placed her hand over his.

He looked up then and smiled even if it was a bit stiff. "I know." He could tell by her expression that she knew he was still struggling with his feelings.

"I'll see you later?" she asked as a question.

Lion-O nodded. "I'll check in with you and see how you're feeling." He wanted to tell her to stay away from Tygra's room, but he clamped his lips together tightly.

Cheetara woke the next morning feeling slightly nauseous and glad that she wouldn't be working with any of her clerics until late afternoon. As Lion-O's head cleric, she stayed busy most of the time so a morning to sleep in was a rare treasure.

She rolled over in bed hoping the sensation would go away and let her thoughts wander to the previous day's events. Tygra didn't love her and he didn't want their baby. Tears flooded her eyes and she buried her face in her pillow. She had so many questions for the tiger who had stolen her affections. Had she just been a challenge to overcome? He'd only managed to sweet talk her into bed with him one time. The night had been incredible for her with so many feelings she'd never known existed. Had she disappointed him in some way? Had she done something wrong?

At the same time, shame threatened to overwhelm her. How could she have let him bed her like nothing more than a one night stand? Her skin prickled at the thought and she pulled the blanket over her head as if to hide from the world.

It was much later before she finally rose and got dressed. She glanced in the mirror and frowned at her reflection. Dark circles rimmed her eyes making her look sickly. She finger combed her bangs and sighed. There was nothing she could do about the darkness marring her skin, so she squared her shoulders and decided to face Tygra and get some questions answered so that she could begin to put her life back together.

As she neared the corner to the hallway where Tygra's suite was located, she could hear giggling and soft voices. Curiosity overwhelmed her and she quickened her steps, rounded the corner, and then slammed to a stop at the sight before her. Tygra had a slender, brown-haired woman pressed against the wall before him. He nuzzled her neck, his hands groping down her tightly-toned body.

She giggled and meshed her fingers into the thick orange and black hair at the nape of his neck as she arched her head back to give him better access. Her eyes met Cheetara's and she looked stunned for a moment before giving the cheetah an ugly smirk as if to say "he's mine now, Honey."

Cheetara gasped and stepped back as if she had taken a physical blow. She knew Tygra had found someone else, but she didn't realize he had taken it this far. She could tell by the way he touched this woman that they had already shared intimacy. Her hand drifted down to cover her abdomen as if she could someway protect her baby from the sight before her.

Tygra realized that something had distracted his lover and pulled back. He followed her gaze until he saw Cheetara, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Didn't take you long to replace me," the cheetah ground out in a voice that sounded foreign to her ears.

"Honey, you weren't enough woman for him," the pretty puma sneered as she locked her arm around Tygra's possessively. "Notice how it only took one time and he decided you weren't worth it."

Cheetara's cheeks reddened with shame and she took another step backward. This woman was only confirming ideas she'd already had about herself. Then she thought of her baby and the fact that this man before her was its father. She forced herself to move forward and narrowed her gaze on Tygra. "You said you loved me and that you had since we were children. Was it all a lie?"

Tygra sighed, but didn't relinquish his hold on the puma. "Cheetara, you have to understand, you were the only woman and my brother wanted your affections. I've always been able to best Lion-O in everything. You were no different. I'm sorry it turned out this way for the baby's sake."

Cheetara felt tears swim in her eyes, but she hurriedly blinked them back. She refused to let Tygra and his arm candy watch her cry. She gave a curt nod and then her stomach ached as the puma pressed herself seductively against Tygra and captured his lips with hers in a searing kiss. Cheetara backed away until she reached the corner and then plowed blindly down the hallway with tears blurring her vision.

She passed her room and kept going, hoping to find a secluded spot in the gardens where she could be by herself and let her emotions out. She turned another corner and collided with something strong and solid. Muscled arms caught her before she could fall backwards.

"Cheetara? What's wrong?" Lion-O's voice was full of concern.

That, coupled with the look on his face only made Cheetara want to cry even more. Lion-O seemed to sense her mood and desire for privacy.

"There are too many ears in here," he murmured. "Let's go to the gardens."

She nodded. She knew if she tried to speak the tears would begin to flow in earnest. She allowed her king to lead her down the palace hallways vaguely registering that he nodded to those passing them by as if nothing was wrong.

It seemed to take forever to reach a spot far in the back of the gardens surrounded by trees and flowering bushes but protected from prying eyes. Lion-O turned to face the cheetah, his large hands cupping her elbows. "You saw them together, didn't you?"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" she asked with a hint of accusation in her tone as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Lion-O looked down, unable to meet her eyes. "I didn't want you to get hurt. Pumyra was with Tygra when I confronted him last night." He felt the cheetah's body shaking and looked up to see her face crumpled in tears. "Oh, Cheetara," he breathed, pulling her against his wide chest.

She went willingly and allowed him to slide his arms around her. "Lion-O," she choked out, "how did everything get so messed up?"

"I don't know, Cheetara; I really don't," he replied as he rested his cheek on the crown of her head. He rocked her back and forth gently as she cried in the safety of his arms.

"One time, Lion-O, we were together one time and he left me. I must have been awful."

Lion-O wasn't quite sure how to answer her, but he knew he had to. "I'm sure that wasn't the case," he finally managed.

"He said he thought I was the only woman left and that you wanted me. I was just some conquest to be won. I don't know if he ever really loved me." Sobs shook her slender shoulders and her hands clutched at Lion-O's clothing.

The lion king sucked in a deep breath at her words. "Tygra may be my brother," Lion-O growled, "but he's despicable."

"How can he not want his baby?" She sniffled and wiped at her face in a futile gesture.

"I don't know," the lion admitted, "but I want it." He felt Cheetara stiffen in his arms and looked down into her face.

She stared up at him in shock. "But it's not yours."

He gave her a small smile. "That doesn't matter. It's yours and it's my niece or nephew." He reached his hand down tentatively towards her belly before looking up at her for permission. "May I?"

She gave a slight nod and took his hand, pressing it over her flat abdomen where her baby was growing.

Lion-O grinned at her. "Just think, soon I'll be teaching this little one how to wield a sword."

Cheetara chuckled and buried her face against his chest, leaving his hand pressed protectively against her tummy. She had her best friend back and oh, how she'd missed him.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Warning: This is AU and takes place after Thundera has been rebuilt. It is not Tygra or Pumyra-friendly. Consider yourself warned!

Author's Note: Special thanks to bronwynn for helping me with this story and encouraging me when I needed it most. Also thanks to Classic Cowboy and everyone who reviewed or PMed me with encouragement. This chapter wouldn't have been posted without you.

The Honor Within

Chapter 3

The next few days passed in a blur. Cheetara continued to feel sick each morning and sometimes in the afternoon. She hid out in her room dreading the thought of facing others in the palace who had surely seen Tygra with his new girlfriend by now and would have a lot of questions. The only time she emerged was when she needed to train with her clerics, all of whom respected her too much to bring up anything about Tygra. For that, she was grateful.

This morning, she had the luxury of sleeping in a little bit later. Her training session was not scheduled until late afternoon. The morning sun bathed her room in light and she studied the area critically, imagining a crib and other baby paraphernalia tucked into various places. It suddenly seemed that there was so much that needed to be done before this baby arrived, and she couldn't wait to get started.

Cheetara was not shocked to discover that she loved her baby. Her hand caressed her abdomen and she smiled thinking of the new life that was inside of her. "We are going to make a great team, you and I," she murmured to her growing cub. She couldn't wait for the day that she would feel the baby move for the first time.

"Why am I worried about what others will think of me?" she whispered out loud. "I need to get up and get out of this room. Lion-O would tell me that Tygra is the one who should be ashamed of himself."

Her heart ached at the thought of Tygra. Just last week they would have met together for a morning spar and then shared slow, lingering kisses in a sheltered corner of the palace courtyard. But he didn't love her. Even as he was kissing her morning after morning, he hadn't loved her.

Her mind slid back to the one night they had shared together, the night their child had been conceived. Tygra's hands had wandered and teased deliciously. She had sighed in his arms and allowed him to go a little farther than she ever had before.

"Cheetara," he'd breathed softly against her neck. "Please."

"Tygra, I don't know," she had answered.

"We are going to be mates for life," he whispered as he nibbled her ear. "I love you."

Cheetara shook thoughts of the handsome tiger away and rolled out of bed, padding across the floor as she went to wash her face. Wallowing in her sorrow wasn't going to help matters. She needed to move on with her life.

After dressing and combing her hair, Cheetara made her way down the stairs to the main courtyard of the palace. Many of her clerics met here to meditate in the mornings even when they did not have training scheduled. She was surprised to find Lion-O there as well, his blue eyes sparkling as he teased Kit. The young girl had surprised all of them by showing a natural affinity for the ways of the clericy. Panthro stood next to his king, his brawny arms crossed as he suppressed a smile at the antics of the two younger cats.

"Cheetara," Lion-O greeted her with a grin as she approached.

"Hello, Lion-O. Panthro."

"Hello, Cheetara." The panther regarded her critically, but didn't offer to say anything else.

Kit moved away to chat with a friend and Lion-O waited until she was out of earshot before asking, "How are you feeling this morning?" He figured Panthro would think he was asking due to the cheetah's split with Tygra.

"Pretty good, actually. I have decided it's time to stop hiding out in my room. Tygra is the one who was in the wrong, not me. People are going to have questions, but it's none of their business."

He grinned. "I'm proud of you."

"And I'm worried about you." The panther finally joined the conversation.

"Don't be," Cheetara answerd, "although I appreciate your concern. I may as well tell you before you hear it through the grape vine. I'm pregnant with Tygra's baby."

Panthro's eyes widened in shock and his mind flew back to the sight of Tygra and the pretty puma that had been hanging all over him, but then he schooled his expression. "He knows?" was all he asked.

"Yes," Cheetara replied.

Panthro shook his head. "He isn't good enough for you, Cheetara, of that you can be sure."

"Thank you, Panthro," she told him, his support a balm to her weary soul although she was a bit shocked at his words since Tygra was his friend. "I can't wait to meet my baby. I already love it so much."

"You do realize that you will have to share the baby with Uncle Lion-O. I want to get in on the fun, too." The lion winked at her.

Cheetara laughed. "Does that include dirty diapers?"

Lion-O was a bit taken aback, but then he shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The cheetah shook her head, but continued smiling. "I'm sure you will be his or her favorite uncle."

"I'll be the only uncle," he pointed out dryly.

"True," she laughed. "Now I need to meditate with my clerics and you are distracting me."

"And I need to be training with my troops," Panthro added. He turned to leave. "You let me know if that tiger gives you any trouble. I'll set him straight," he called over his shoulder to Cheetara.

"Thank you, Panthro," she replied, her eyes seeking Lion-O's reassuring gaze.

"Hello, Your Majesty, Cheetara," a syrupy voice said to their right, causing them both to whirl around.

Both cats found themselves face to face with Tygra's new girlfriend. Cheetara's stomach plummeted and she swallowed hard. Why did this have to happen in a courtyard full of people? She didn't want to have a confrontation here.

"Pumyra," Lion-O greeted tonelessly.

"I thought I would come meditate with the clerics this morning," she smiled, walking up to face Cheetara with a seductive sway to her hips for Lion-O's benefit.

Cheetara growled, the first that Lion-O had ever heard come from her, before turning away and joining her clerics. He turned to Pumyra. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "Meditating, Lord Lion-O."

Her smile was very beguiling and Lion-O could see how this woman could have tempted his brother, but she had nothing, absolutely nothing, over Cheetara. He decided that he would find something to do around the courtyard so as not to leave Cheetara alone with the wretched puma. He watched as the cheetah moved confidently among her clerics.

Cheetara worked with her trainees, stopping to speak with some who needed guidance. Kit looked up at her friend with eager eyes as she drew near. "Let's talk later. I want to make sure you're okay."

The cheetah smiled sadly. "I'll be fine."

Kit raised an eyebrow at her skeptically.

"Lion-O has my back, Kit."

"Oh," the young girl said, not surprised at all. "He will take good care of you."

"Yes, but we will talk later. I promise." She gave Kit a hug before moving to the next cleric.

Pumyra stayed until the last cleric left the courtyard before she slipped out with a wave to Cheetara.

"What is she up to?" Lion-O wondered out loud.

"Rubbing my face in the fact that Tygra wants to be with her," Cheetara answered as she moved to his side.

He slid his hand to the small of her back. "Come on; want to help me choose the menu for the upcoming ball?" Lion-O hoped to distract her from her troubles.

She gave a small sigh. "Sure, I don't mind helping." Cheetara knew what the lion was up to. "Thank you, Lion-O."

"For what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her innocently.

Cheetara grinned and shook her head. "I guess for being you," she finally said.

It wasn't until later that afternoon that she found time to talk with Kit. The aspiring cleric sat curled beneath her favorite tree with a book in her lap. She looked up as Cheetara approached and gave her a welcoming smile. "I've been worried about you, Cheetara, after hearing palace gossip."

The cheetah lowered herself into the soft green grass next to her young friend. "I have to admit that the idea of gossip bothers me, but as Lion-O has pointed out Tygra is the one who should be ashamed of himself, not me."

"And Lion-O is right," the kitten agreed. "I don't know what Tygra is thinking."

"Thank you, Kit," the cheetah smiled. "Did you also know that I'm pregnant?" She decided it would be best to tell the girl herself instead of letting her hear it through palace gossip.

Kit's eyes became as round as saucers as she digested the cheetah's news. "You are? Does Tygra know? Maybe he'll want to be with you if he knows."

A frown tugged at the corners of Cheetara's mouth and she sighed sadly. "He knows, and although he offered to stay with me I don't really want him to if he doesn't love me. It wouldn't work."

"And besides, he's already found that Pumyra lady. Did you see how she swayed her hips in front of Lion-O this morning?" Kit asked incredulously. Then she caught the hurt look on Cheetara' s face at the mention of the other woman. "I'm so sorry, Cheetara. That wasn't very nice of me."

"It's all right, Kit. Whether Tygra wants to be involved or not, I'm very happy about my baby." Her hand moved to rest over her abdomen.

"This is so exciting! We'll have a baby to spoil." Kit threw her arms around the head cleric for a quick hug. "Who else knows?"

"Just you, Lion-O, Panthro, Tygra, and probably Pumyra," Cheetara answered. "Lion-O is really excited. He says he'll even change diapers," she added with a chuckle.

"Now that I'd like to see," Kit replied. "When can I tell Kat? Can I go tell him now?"

Cheetara nodded her head. "Just Kat, though. Don't say anything to anyone else right now, Kit, okay? And make sure he knows that, too. It will become obvious that I'm pregnant soon enough, and I'm sure Pumyra will get the rumor mill started about me."

Kit frowned. "If I hear her say anything bad about you, I'll set her straight."

"Thank you, Kit," Cheetara smiled, leaning her head against the young girl's. They had become like sisters over the years.

As supper time approached, Cheetara found her stomach churning sickly. She stumbled into her room and made her way to the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach in the toilet. She wretched until there was nothing left before sagging weakly against the wall, the cool stone feeling good to her clammy face.

A sound in the doorway startled her and she looked up to see Pumyra standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a choked voice.

"You ran in here so fast you left the door open," the puma responded. "I thought I'd check on Tyra's baby and make sure he was okay. I'm going to be helping Tygra with his son, you know."

Cheetara nearly choked on the bile that once again rose in the back of her throat. She didn't want this woman anywhere near her baby, but she also knew that Pumyra was trying to stir up trouble. Once again, she leaned over the toilet and gagged, hating for the puma to see her like this.

"Pumyra, what are you doing in Cheetara's quarters?"

Cheetara felt relief trickle through her at the sound of Lion-O's voice.

"I was just checking on her," Pumyra answered innocently.

"Well, you can leave now. I'll watch out for her." Lion-O's voice was steely and left no room for argument.

"Yes, Lord Lion-O," the woman answered meekly. "I hope you feel better, Cheetara."

The lion and the cheetah listened to the woman's feet as they tapped a rhythm to the door and then waited for the door to close behind her before they spoke.

Lion-O knelt beside Cheetara and brushed her hair, damp with sweat, back from her face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I will be. Just give me a minute."

Lion-O wet a rag and placed it on the back of her neck. She sighed in relief and sagged against him.

"Let me help you to bed," Lion-O murmured. She allowed him to help her which told him how badly she felt. He pulled back the covers and then tucked them over her once she curled up in a miserable ball on the mattress. "That's the second time today Pumyra has sought you out," he mentioned as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"She said something about checking on Tygra's baby," Cheetara admitted to her king.

"She what?" Lion-O nearly roared. "I don't want her near the baby." He clenched his teeth angrily.

"Neither do I," Cheetara moaned, "but she was trying to get a rise out of me. I was determined not to give her the satisfaction. And don't worry. I don't think Tygra is that interested in me or the baby anymore. I this this is just Pumyra's way of trying to mess with my head."

"I'm sorry things have turned out this way, Cheetara," Lion-O said softly. He stared hard at the floor as he continued. "I was so angry at first with Tygra and you. Then I came to realize that more than anything I wanted you to be happy and if Tygra made you happy then I would back off and let things be. When I think about what he's done to you and his own baby, how he's thrown everything away, it makes me sick."

Cheetara looked at him with tears swimming in her rust-colored eyes. She sat up and placed a hand on the lion king's shoulder. "I'm sorry, too, Lion-O, sorry that I hurt you and sorry that I messed things up for my child."

Lion-O's blue eyes flashed up to hers. "You didn't mess anything up, Cheetara. You gave yourself to Tygra because he made you think that he loved you and you really did love him."

"I still do," she admitted, "whether I want to or not. It's hard to just turn your feelings off."

"I know how that is," Lion-O admitted. "You can't help what your heart feels."

"No, you can't." She shifted on the bed and drew her knees up to her chest before wrapping her arms around them. "Thank you for understanding."

He offered her a small smile. "I am here whenever you need me, and I will be keeping an eye on Pumyra even though I know you could take her anytime."

The cheetah chuckled. "Thank you, Lion-O. And you're right. I could take her."

Lion-O joined with her in laughter before he stood. "If I don't get down to dinner, Cook will send Panthro out to find me. I'll check on you later and maybe bring you something bland to help settle your stomach."

"Thank you,"Cheetara replied with a yawn. "I might try to get some sleep. The baby is making me so tired."

"Rest well, and I'll see you later," Lion-O responded.

He returned to her room a few hours later with something cook thought would help settle an upset stomach. Knocking, he called out, "It's Lion-O."

"Come in."

Lion-O found her sitting up in bed against her headboard with a book in her lap. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked. "I brought you something to eat." He swallowed hard. Cheetara looked beautiful even when she was bedraggled and sad, but she had belonged to his brother and was hurting. He fought hard to turn off any feelings he had for her and tried to channel them into friendship instead.

"I think I can try to eat something," she smiled. "I'm glad you're here. I was getting a little lonely." She placed her book on the bedside table.

Lion-O grinned. "I'll do my best to be good company."

"You always are," she returned.

Lion-O handed her the plate and her stomach rumbled hungrily. He grinned. "The baby wants to eat."

She laughed. "Yes, he does."

"So you think it's a boy?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Just a feeling I have."

Lion-O grinned. "A boy would be a lot of fun, but then so would a little girl, especially if she looked like her mother. She'd have me wrapped around her little finger right from the start. I'd never be able to say no to anything she asked for."

Cheetara laughed softly at his words and took a bite of her dinner. Thankfully, it seemed to be staying down and she was able to finish the rest of the meal with no problem. Lion-O was enjoyable company. She patted the bed next to her and he sat cross-legged on the other side sharing the stories Kat and Panthro had told at the dinner table. They laughed together at Kat's exploits and commented on Panthro's war stories.

"You'll have lots of stories to tell my baby," Cheetara told him with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I can't wait," Lion-O agreed.

"He will probably know you better than his own father," she said with a trace of bitterness in her voice. Her emotions were all over the place tonight.

Lion-O sighed. "That's okay. I will love every second of it and Tygra can be involved as much as he wants to be. We can make it work." His stomach ached as he watched more tears well in the cheetah's eyes and she was not a woman to show her emotions.

"I just never planned for it to turn out this way."

"I know," he commiserated, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "But it has and you will make it through."

"Yes, I will – for my baby," she sniffled.

"And for you," he finished. "Now, tell me about that book you were reading. Was it any good?"

Cheetara was grateful for the distraction from her sad thoughts and enjoyed the rest of the evening in Lion-O's company. He slipped out after she fell asleep only to meet Pumyra in the hallway.

"Just leaving?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He didn't owe this woman an explanation, but for Cheetara's sake he would give her one. "I brought her something to eat to help settle her stomach. Goodnight, Pumyra."

"Goodnight, Lord Lion-O." She watched as he disappeared down the hall toward his own suite.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: I have been thinking a lot this week about why flamers do what they do. I heard something on the radio (K-Love) on my way home from work today that sort of brought it all home. The comment was made that when a person is a "stinker" you have to ask yourself what has happened in that person's life to make he or she become who they are. Perhaps that person's writing has been criticized at some point and they are lashing out at others to make themselves feel better. Just some food for thought…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Author's Note: Thank you, bronwynn! I couldn't have done this without you. Also, thanks to everyone who has offered encouragement over the past few weeks.

The Honor Within

Chapter 4

Cheetara spent the next few days doing her best to avoid Pumyra and Tygra, but didn't seem to be having too much success. She felt the eyes of everyone in the palace on her every time she was in the vicinity of the new couple. For some reason, people also seemed to find a lot to talk about when they spotted her with Lion-O. That had her confused. What in the world was going on?

Trepidation filled her as she readied herself to face the day, but she shoved it away impatiently. She left her room and entered the hallway intent on reaching her favorite quiet place in the forest to meditate. She needed time to herself to relax and put things in their proper perspective.

"Cheetara!" Kit called as she ran up behind her in the excited way that only a teenage girl can. Linking her arm with that of the older woman, she frowned. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" the cheetah asked her, taking in Kit's wrinkled brow.

"You need to hear what people are saying about you and Lion-O." Kit's eyes were full of worry.

"Me and Lion-O?" Cheetara asked as her eyes widened in surprise. She had to admit that she'd been spending a lot of time with him since Tygra had found Pumyra, but they were just friends. What was everyone talking about and why they were staring? "What are they saying?"

Kit looked around to be sure they were alone. "They say that the two of you are intimate and that you're doing it to get back at Tygra. They also are saying that you're carrying Lion-O's baby."

"I bet I know where that rumor came from," Cheetara growled, her eyes narrowing as she thought of the sneaky brown-haired puma. "Well, it will be obvious when the baby is born that it's part tiger and that Lion-O did nothing wrong. I'm not going to let the palace rumor mill dictate who I spend my time with."

"Good for you, Cheetara." Kit gave her friend a one-armed hug.

Despite her brave words, Cheetara worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Did Lion-O know what was being said about the two of them? Did it bother him? She pulled away from the young cleric. "I need to find Lion-O and let him know what's going on."

Kit nodded and watched Cheetara leave with a sad sigh. She was so worried about her friend.

Cheetara searched through the palace and finally found Lion-O in his council room frowning over a stack of papers spread out over the long rectangular table. She knocked on the doorframe and offered him a smile as he looked up. "Busy?" she asked.

He groaned and rubbed at his neck. "Ready for a break. I'm tired of looking at this endless paperwork. What's up?"

She entered the room and shut the door behind her, walking across the room to the table. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, not at all," he replied as concern furrowed his brow. He waited until Cheetara was seated across from him before asking, "Is something wrong?"

"No, at least I don't think so. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of what is being said around the palace." She twisted her hands on the table before her nervously. When she realized what she was doing, she tucked them out of sight in her lap.

"That the baby is mine? Yes, I know, but it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you. Pumyra saw me coming out of your room a few nights ago when I took you dinner. I'm assuming that's when she started that rumor."

Cheetara groaned. "She really has it in for me."

"Maybe she's insecure about her relationship with Tygra. She might feel threatened by you."

"By me?" Cheetara asked, a bit startled at the thought. "If anything, I should feel threatened by her."

"I know that, but you were with Tygra before her and now you're having his cub. That will bind the two of you together forever in some way." Lion-O studied her face carefully as she digested what he had just said.

"I suppose there is truth in what you say," she admitted. "However, I don't really know that Tygra will want to spend much time with our cub. He has moved on to someone else and essentially has a new life."

"Time will tell," Lion-O replied. "Now, how would you like to have lunch with me since we're secretly dating and you're having my love child?"

Cheetara laughed. "Lunch sounds wonderful."

This time as they walked down the hallway they shared humorous glances as people snuck glances at them and whispered behind their hands.

After that conversation with Lion-O, Cheetara found it easier to ignore the looks and whispers. The days passed by and turned into weeks. Cheetara found herself seeking out Lion-O each day. He looked for her, too, and they made up for lost time as they rebuilt their friendship.

She found him one morning at the breakfast table scowling into his bowl of porridge. "What's wrong?" Lion-O?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I have so much to do today I don't know how I'll ever get it done. I'm overwhelmed, I guess," he sighed.

"Oh." She took a seat next to him. "You'll find a way to get it done."

"What are you doing today?" he asked as he finally took a bite of his now-cooling breakfast.

"I have a doctor's appointment." She sprinkled some sweetener over her porridge before taking a bite.

"Is everything okay?" Lion-O asked with alarm in his voice.

She smiled. "It's fine. I just have a check-up."

Lion-O thought hard before asking his next question. He wasn't sure what her response would be. "Would-would you mind if I went with you?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his blue gaze. "You want to go to the doctor with me?" Her hand stilled halfway to her mouth.

"Only if you want me to," he replied a bit shyly.

"I'd love for you to come," she grinned, her ruby eyes shining. But then they dimmed. "Do you have time? I know you're really busy today."

"It's nothing I can't reschedule. You are more important."

Her eyes sparkled once again at his words. "Thank you, Lion-O. I'm so excited that you're going with me."

"Where are you going?" Tygra asked as he stepped into the dining room.

Cheetara looked up into the tiger's handsome face and her smile dropped. "Tygra."

"Where are you and Lion-O going?" he asked again, reaching into the bowl of fruit on the table and tugging a piece of candy fruit from the bottom.

"Uh, he's going to my doctor's appointment with me."

Tygra's eyes swung from his former girlfriend to his brother. "Why?"

"Because he's my friend and he doesn't want me to go alone," she answered as she stood up and faced him with a frown on her face.

"You could have asked me, but it's probably for the best that you take Lion-O," he pointed out.

Cheetara's felt her face flush in anger at the casual way the tiger brushed off his own child. She didn't think she'd ever known anyone so selfish.

"Tygra!" Lion-O growled as he stepped to the cheetah's side. "This is your baby. Don't you want to be involved?"

"The baby isn't even here yet... there's nothing to be involved with. Beside," Tygra continued, "I have plans with Pumyra today. I'll stop by your room later to find out what the doctor said." He took a bite out of his fruit and left with a jaunty wave.

Cheetara stared after him, her happy mood forgotten. Lion-O slid an arm around her and was surprised when she turned to him and buried her face into his chest. He felt her take a deep, shuddering breath before pulling back.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern as he tipped her chin up so that she was looking into his face.

"I'll be fine. Promise. It is probably best that he doesn't go. If he's going to act like that and take our child's life so lightly then I don't want him around the baby."

Lion-O placed his hands on her hips and gave her a pointed look. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, stop worrying." She forced a smile to her face.

"What time is your appointment?" he asked, allowing his hands to continue to rest against her warm body.

"Eleven o'clock," Cheetara answered, her smile finally reaching her eyes. "Are you sure you still want to come?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Lion-O promised, giving her a slight squeeze. "I'll meet you at your room at ten thirty." He gestured to her chair. "You need to finish eating – for the baby."

Tossing him a grin, she took a seat and finished off her bowl of porridge.

"I'll see you in a bit," he promised. "I'm going to go cancel some of my appointments."

"Thank you, Lion-O," she said softy. "I don't know if I could do this without you."

The lion stopped and returned to her side, kneeling before her. "Sure you could. You're stronger than you realize, but you won't have to go through it alone." Rising he cupped her face. "I'll see you at ten thirty."

Her eyes followed him as he left the room and the smile remained on her face.

Lion-O knocked on her door promptly at ten thirty. She opened it and slid her arm through his even though she was fully aware that most of the castle already thought she was carrying Lion-O's baby. "I'm ready. Are you sure you want to do this? It's only going to add more fuel to the rumor mill."

"I can take the heat," Lion-O promised.

The doctor, a tall sleek panther with a thin face, was waiting for her when they arrived. Cheetara slipped into a paper thin gown nervously and took her place on the exam table. She wished Lion-O had come in with her, but his presence in the exam room would have been uncomfortable for both of them. He waited anxiously in the waiting room for her to tell him that everything was okay.

"Okay, let's see how you are doing today, Cheetara," the doctor smiled as he entered the room. "How is the morning sickness?"

"It's slowly getting better, Doc," she admitted.

"Are you eating enough?" he asked next.

"Yes, I get fussed at if I don't," she chuckled.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Are things getting better with Tygra?" he asked sympathetically.

Cheetara's eyes widened. "No, I don't think they will ever get better. He is with someone else now."

The doctor's eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry for that, my dear."

She swallowed hard. "Well, it's for the best if he didn't really love me. I'm beginning to see that now."

"That's a good way to look at it," the doctor admitted. "Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

"You can do that?" she gasped.

"Yes, we have some new technology that will allow us to hear it," he smiled.

"Can Lion-O hear it, too?" she asked hopefully. "He came with me today."

"Lord Lion-O?" the doctor asked in surprise.

She nodded. 'Yes, he's in the waiting room."

"Well, sure. He can come in." The doctor covered her discreetly with a blanket and then had the king brought in.

Lion-O entered the room nervously and locked his eyes on Cheetara's face. Terror filled his eyes; he thought something was wrong.

"Doc says we can hear the baby's heartbeat," she smiled.

"So there's nothing wrong?" he asked, smoothing her hair back from her face.

She shook her head. "No, but I want you to hear the baby, too."

He took a chair beside her and the doctor arranged the new wand device. A quick fluttering beat filled the room.

"There it is," Doc smiled. "That's your baby."

Tears filled the cheetah's eyes and she wiped at them in a futile attempt.

Lion-O grinned at her. "That's amazing," he breathed. "Is the baby okay?" he asked as he glanced up at Doc. "The heartbeat sounds so fast."

"It sounds just like it should," the doctor reassured both of them. "I'll see you next month and we'll take another listen. I'll leave you to get dressed."

Lion-O stood to follow him out of the room. "Lion-O?" Cheetara called.

He stopped and turned around.

"Thank you for coming today. I'm glad you were here to listen to the baby with me."

He grinned and moved back to her side. "Me, too. Get dressed and I'll get Cook to make one of your favorites tonight to celebrate."

Cheetara grinned happily and waited for Lion-O to leave the room before slipping into her clothes.

The rest of the week flew by. Tygra was happy with the news that the baby seemed to be okay. He was willing to leave anything Cheetara needed up to Lion-O so he could focus on Pumyra. It was the puma that seemed to be intent on causing the most trouble. Every time Cheetara turned around it seemed that the slender, pretty brunette was there.

The morning was a beautiful one. Cheetara dressed and reveled in the fact that the waistline on her pants was beginning to feel a bit tight. She turned sideways and glanced in the mirror, running a hand over her belly. She could finally detect a slight swell that indicated that her baby was growing. A smile spread across her face. "I can't wait to meet you, Little One," she crooned. "Your daddy may not be around too much, but don't worry. I think you're Uncle Lion-O is really excited to meet you. You will have him wrapped around your little finger from day one."

With a chuckle, she finished getting dressed and hurried out the door to the stables. Lion-O had promised to go on a ride with her this morning before his council meeting. She loved to go riding, but hadn't been since Tygra had broken things off with her.

Turning the corner, she plowed directly into the object of Tygra's affections. "Sorry, Pumyra" she mumbled, anxious to be on her way and leave the puma behind.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Pumyra asked in her fake, syrupy voice. "On your way to meet the king for a mid-morning tryst?"

"Hardly," Cheetara replied, barely sparing the other woman a glance.

"Oh, then you won't mind if I come with you."

Cheetara skidded to a stop. "What?" she asked as she turned to face the other woman.

"I think I should get to know the mother of what is going to be my step-child," Pumyra answered with a smile pasted on her face.

Cheetara stared at the woman in horror. Of course when the baby was with Tygra it would be with Pumyra, too. She knew that, but her stomach churned at the thought as she stood face to face with the puma.

"I don't think that's necessary," she replied as she resumed her journey to the stables. Lion-O would be wondering where she was.

"Oh come now, Cheetara. Don't tell me you feel threatened by me?" She smirked at the cheetah.

"Why would anyone feel threatened by you, Pumyra?" Cheetara threw back at her. "I don't think that's possible." Quickening her steps, she exited the palace's double doors and made her way to where Lion-O was waiting for her with two saddled mounts, neither of which she recognized. She didn't look back to see if Pumyra was still behind her.

"What did she want?" Lion-O asked as he handed her the reins to the smaller of the two animals.

"Pumyra wants to get to know the mother of her future stepchild," she said bitterly.

"She what?" Lion-O said, shaking his head. "I think that woman is crazy."

"So do I." She mounted with ease and watched as Lion-O did the same.

"There she is," the lion commented.

Cheetara followed his gaze to the edge of the paddocks. "What is she doing here?" she grumbled. "Why can't she just crawl back under whatever rock she came from?"

Lion-O gave a snort of laughter and they both watched as the puma drew near. "Let's get this over with and then we can enjoy our day," he assured the cheetah.

"So you were meeting Lion-O," Pumyra stated as she approached.

Cheetara regarded her quietly.

"I'm sure everyone will be waiting to see if that baby is a tiger or a lion. Who knows how long this little thing has been going on?" Pumyra sneered.

"Pumyra, that's enough!" Lion-O growled.

"You know full well that this baby is Tygra's," Cheetara spat. "Tygra was the one who cheated, not me."

"That remains to be seen," Pumrya replied nastily.

One of the stable hands whistled and Cheetara's mount danced nervously. She steadied it with practiced ease learned from years of training in the saddle.

Pumyra's eyes noticed the animal's anxiety immediately. Pretending that an insect had landed on her, she brushed at her shirt emphatically and let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Pumyra, what are you doing?" Cheetara asked as she worked to control the nervous animal.

"Get it off!" the puma screeched again as she swatted at the non-existent insect.

Lion-O reached for the reins of Cheetara's animal just as it reared backwards. The cheetah slid off with a scream, landing in a crumpled heap on the ground as her head bounced off the cobblestones.

Pumyra continued to scream, now at the sight of the cheetah lying still on the ground. The animal plunged up again in a fright, its hoof catching Cheetara's abdomen.

Letting go of the reins, Lion-O nearly fell to the ground in his haste to get off his own mount. Cheetara's terrified animal reared and took off at a dead run with stable hands hurrying to mount up and chase after it. Lion-O fell to his knees by Cheetara's side and brushed her hair back from her pale face. "Cheetara, open your eyes, Sweetheart," he crooned.

She moaned once and Lion-O was suddenly aware of a puddle of red forming around her. "The baby," he breathed as he scooped her into his arms. "Alert the doctor that I'm taking her to the palace."

Kit, who had appeared from nowhere, nodded and hurried to do his bidding.

Lion-O ran as fast as he could toward the palace with Cheetara cradled carefully in his arms.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Author's Note: Special thanks to my good friend, bronwynn. Without her, this story would not have been written.

The Honor Within

Chapter 5

Lion-O sat in a chair next to Cheetara's bed, her cool hand encased in his large warm ones. He rested his forehead against their clasped hands and listened to her steady breathing. It reassured him that she was still alive. A noise in the doorway made him look up. Tygra stood there, his handsome face lined with worry.

"How is she?" he asked quietly. "What did Doc say?"

Lion-O sighed and caressed the cheetah's fingers gently with his own. "She lost the baby and a lot of blood along with the head injury. It's not a good combination. She could be in a coma for several days until her body is stronger."

Tygra studied his brother. His blue eyes were red-rimmed and his face showed the strain of worry. "Pumyra feels badly about what happened."

Lion-O growled. "This is all her fault."

"Now's not the time to cast blame, Brother," the tiger snarled in return.

Lion-O bit back a sharp reply and focused instead on the woman in the bed before him. She was so still and looked nearly lifeless but for the subtle rising and falling of her chest. "She's going to be devastated when she learns about the baby."

"I'll check back on her later," Tygra informed him, shutting the door quietly as he left.

Lion-O sighed as his brother left. "Everything is going to be okay, Cheetara," he murmured. "I will take care of you. I promise. The cub didn't make it," he nearly choked on those words and it was a moment before he could continue. "I wanted him. I already loved him like my own." He pressed his lips to her hand and took in a shuddering breath.

Snarf brushed against his leg and then leaped up on the bed before curling up against the comatose cheetah.

"Thanks for looking out for her, Snarf," Lion-O said gently.

"Snaaaarf," the little creature moaned sadly.

Lion-O nodded in agreement and rested his head on his hands once again.

He must have fallen asleep at some point. He woke to a stiff neck and an uncomfortable kink in his back. Sitting up with a groan, he glanced toward the window to see that the sun had set. Night had fallen over New Thundera. He glanced at the woman in the bed and was disappointed to see there was no change. Her chest still rose and fell steadily, but she didn't respond to any stimuli.

Lion-O smoothed her hair back from her face and then carefully spooned some ice chips between her lips. "Can you open your eyes for me, Cheetara?" he asked hopefully. There was no response and he sighed deeply.

The door behind him opened and Doc stepped inside. "How is my patient?" he asked.

"No change," Lion-O mourned.

"It could be quite a while, Lord Lion-O. She's very weak. If you hadn't acted so quickly we would have lost her today."

Lion-O swallowed hard and felt fury at Pumyra build in him. She could have killed Cheetara all because of her petty jealousy of the bond Tygra would have with the cheetah because of their child. He clenched his teeth to keep from saying anything. He would confront the puma once Cheetara was on the road to recovery. He watched as the doctor listened to Cheetara's heart and took her temperature.

"She's holding her own," the thin panther informed Lion-O. "It's just a waiting game now."

Lion-O sighed sadly. "Thank you, Doc."

"Would you like me to tell her about the baby?" the kindly panther asked.

Lion-O shook his head. "No, I'd rather she heard it from me. She wanted this baby; it is going to be so hard for her to hear."

"I don't see any reason why she can't have more children in the future."

"Thanks, Doc. I will let her know that," Lion-O told the man softly as he gazed down at the woman before him. He hurt for her and he mourned for the baby they had lost. He had loved the little cub growing inside of her and had looked forward to treating it as a child of his own.

Lion-O dozed off and on all night, waking often to check on Cheetara. There was no change in her condition as far as he could tell. He awoke once again as the sun rose and adjusted the blanket around the cheetah. She moaned and his heart rose into this throat.

"Cheetara?" he asked softly as he leaned over her prone form.

She moaned again and he stroked her face gently. "Open your eyes for me, Cheetara. Come on; look at me. You can do it."

Her eyelids fluttered and she stared up at him in confusion.

"Cheetara?" he whispered. "Stay with me, Sweetheart." He didn't even realize he had used the endearment. He cupped her face and watched as the emotions filed across her face.

"What-" she croaked out in a rusty voice.

Lion-O helped her get a sip of water before she tried again. "What happened to my cub?" she choked. "My baby?"

Tears welled in Lion-O's eyes and he shook his head, unable to speak around the lump in his throat.

"No," Cheetara sobbed, her whole body shaking.

"I'm sorry, Cheetara," Lion-O managed in a voice that didn't even sound like his own.

Cheetara curled into a ball as her whole body convulsed with sobs. Lion-O had never felt more helpless in his life, not even when his father was killed. Tentatively, he leaned forward and awkwardly slid an arm over her. To his surprise, she turned and curled into his chest with her knees drawn up to her own. She shook all over and her cries rose from deep within.

"No," she sobbed. "No, no, no. I loved him. I wanted him."

Silent tears trailed down Lion-O's cheeks and he rocked her back and forth, his hand stroking her back. There were no words he could think of that could bring comfort, so he just held her while she cried. Her hands clenched the front of his shirt and bunched into fists.

Her mantra changed. "Why?" she choked. "Why? Why? Why? Why did I have to lose my cub? I'd already lost Tygra."

"I don't know," Lion-O managed, his face pressed into her silky blonde tresses. He didn't add that he thought she might be better off without his brother.

Cheetara pulled back and looked up into his face when she heard the emotion in his voice. The sight of his tears made her realize that she wasn't the only one mourning the loss of her baby. She reached up to cup his face gently. "Lion-O," she breathed.

More tears well in the lion's blue eyes at the way she said his name.

"You wanted him, too; I know." She buried her face in Lion-O's shoulder then and cuddled close, her silent tears soaking through the lion's shirt.

"I did, Cheetara; I truly did." He stroked his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion until she finally cried herself asleep against him. Gently, he settled her back against the pillows and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Doc poked his head in. "I thought I heard voices," he whispered.

Lion-O wiped at his eyes and nodded. "I told her about the baby," he replied as he exhaled a shaky breath. "She cried herself back to sleep."

The doctor nodded sadly. "She needs all the rest she can get to help her body heal."

Lion-O nodded. "I will do my best to see that she gets it."

"I know that you will, Lord Lion-O. I'll check back in on Cheetara in a bit. Next time she wakes let's see if we can get her to eat a little something, perhaps some soup. I know your cook was hustling to get something prepared that Cheetara might eat."

"Thank you, Doc. When she wakes up, I'll see what I can do."

The doctor patted Lion-O's shoulder gently and left the room.

Lion-O's gaze rested on the exhausted young woman before him. Tear stains tracked her cheeks and her hair rested in sweaty tangles about her face. Every so often, she would whimper in her sleep. Lion-O wasn't sure if she was dreaming or in pain.

She cried out as her face contorted in sorrow. Immediately, Lion-O reached for her hand and smoothed her hair back from her face. "Cheetara," he murmured softly, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. We're going to get through this."

She quieted and turned toward the sound of his voice. "Lion-O," she whimpered, her eyes still closed in slumber.

"I know," he continued in a hushed tone. "I know you hurt, but I'll be right here."

She quieted then, her face relaxing as her dream seemed to fade.

Lion-O's stomach churned as he thought of the days ahead. He didn't know how to comfort someone hurting this badly, but he did know about loss. They both did, and they would make it through this together. Without letting go of her hand, he leaned forward and rested against the bed, closing his eyes to catch a short nap while he could.

Lion-O wasn't sure how long he slept before a sound awakened him. He sat up with a groan and blinked a few times while he took in his surroundings. The day's events came flooding back to him and he glanced at Cheetara to find her thrashing restlessly around on the bed in the grip of a nightmare. She jolted awake with a start, slamming her eyes shut at the dizziness that assaulted her.

"I'm going to be sick," she groaned.

Lion-O snatched the basin the doctor had placed beside the bed for that purpose and held it in front of her while she emptied the meager contents of her stomach. When she finished, she wiped her mouth and accepted the cup of water that Lion-O offered her. She held it to her lips with trembling hands before returning it to the lion.

Her hand drifted down to her abdomen before she met Lion-O's sad blue eyes. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" she asked. "I lost my baby."

"It wasn't a dream," Lion-O replied as he set the basin on the floor and watched as Cheetara bit her lower lip.

"We were going riding," she remembered. "My mount was startled. I fell."

"You hit your head," Lion-O explained. "The animal reared again and clipped your abdomen." He cupped her face in one of his large hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm so sorry this happened."

Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them back as her brow furrowed in thought. "Pumyra was there. " She concentrated some more. "She was screaming and that's what scared my mount."

Lion-O nodded. "I know."

"She has taken away Tygra and my cub." The cheetah's cheeks flushed with anger.

Lion-O continued to stroke her face soothingly. "We'll deal with her later. Right now we need to focus on you and getting you well. I'll get Cook to send up some soup."

Cheetara frowned. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something," Lion-O said softly. "How are you going to gain your strength back if you don't eat?"

Instead of replying, Cheetara slid down under blankets and turned her back to the lion king.

He sighed in frustration and had Cook send up food anyway. He was hungry and some way or another he would talk Cheetara into eating something.

It didn't take long for the food to arrive. Lion-O squeezed Cheetara's shoulder gently. "The soup is here."

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled from beneath the blankets. "I just want to sleep. Leave me be."

"Not until you eat something. Then I'll let you sleep." His voice carried an edge of steel that he had acquired over the past few years he had served as Thundera's king.

Cheetara winced as she tried to sit up in bed, obeying the king's directive so that she could be left alone. Lion-O helped her, his large hands gentle on her sore, aching body.

"Here," he said softly as he placed the tray containing her soup, some milk, and a thick slice of bread on her lap. "It smells delicious."

Cheetara didn't say anything; she ate one mouthful after the other woodenly. She managed to finish half of the bowl of soup and about a fourth of the slice of bread. Lion-O gave her a pointed glare when she tried to leave the milk untouched. Suppressing a growl, she downed the entire glass in a few gulps and plunked it down on the tray. "Satisfied?" she snarled.

"I'm glad you were able to eat something," he said patiently, keeping any hint of frustration out of his tone.

"Why? I'm not eating for my baby anymore."

"No,Cheetara, you're not," Lion-O answered, his voice gentle. "But you need to keep your strength up."

She looked up at him with pain-filled eyes. "I don't want to; all I want is my baby. I know I sound childish, but I just can't help myself." She wiped at tears that suddenly rolled down her face.

Lion-O set his tray aside and then took hers, placing it on the bedside table. He rose from his chair, sat down beside her on the bed, and reached to take both of her small hands into his larger ones. "I think you are justified considering what has happened," he soothed, "but I need you here with me and therefore you have to take care of yourself. I just got my best friend back and I don't want to lose her again."

Cheetara studied his crystal blue eyes for several long moments before she burrowed against his chest, fresh tears pouring from her eyes. "You won't lose me, Lion-O. I promise."

"Good," was all he said as he placed a kiss to the crown of her head. "We'll get through this together one day at a time."

She shifted so that her head was on his shoulder and she could look somewhat into his face. "Does Tygra know about the baby?" she asked, sniffling.

Lion-O fumbled for a tissue on the bedside table and handed it to her. "Yes, he knows. He stopped by before you were conscious and said he would check back later to see how you were doing."

"Did he seem upset?"

"He was worried about you," Lion-O answered. "I could see it in his face."

"Did he say anything about the baby?" she asked, her hand drifting down to her now-empty womb.

"No," the lion said simply.

Cheetara sighed and shivered against him. "I'm cold."

Lion-O shifted so that he could lean against the headboard and stretch his legs out on the bed. Then he drew the sheet over Cheetara and she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Is this okay?" she asked sleepily.

"More than okay," Lion-O answered softly. "Get some rest."

"'Kay," she mumbled, her eyes already closed.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own ThunderCats.

Author's Note: Thank you, bronwynn! I couldn't do this without you. A lot of the plot for this story is hers.

The Honor Within

Chapter 6

Cheetara shifted restlessly in her bed and glanced at the beautiful sun shining outside of her window. Now that she was regaining her strength, the long hours in bed stretched out slowly one after the other. Lion-O was with her every moment he could spare, but he had a council meeting this morning that he was unable to miss. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them with a sad sigh. Her thoughts drifted to her baby that was not to be and sadness filled her soul.

Regardless of Tygra's feelings and lack of commitment, she had wanted her child. In fact, Lion-O had seemed to really want this baby, too. That thought gave her pause and she gnawed her bottom lip as she mulled things over.

The lion had rarely left her side over the past week and even in the days before that had stuck close. He had laughed with her and encouraged her, all while being gentle and understanding. Cheetara considered that he was doing all of this out of sympathy, but it hadn't been sympathy she'd seen in the young lion's eyes. In fact, she wasn't quite sure she could name or wanted to name what emotion she saw there. Her heart was still quite raw after Tygra's betrayal, and if Lion-O had feelings for her it would be like ripping open a fresh wound.

Lion-O's token knock sounded on her door; his meeting must have finished early. "Come in, Lion-O," she called out.

The lion poked his head in, his blue eyes troubled. "Tygra and Pumyra came with me. They want to visit with you for a bit."

Cheetara could see the worry etched into his face.

"It's okay, Lion-O," she said with a smile she hoped would ease his worries.

Glancing at the expression on his face, it hadn't worked. He moved inside the room closely followed by his brother and the puma, shutting the door behind them.

"Hello, Cheetara," Tygra began with a hint of nervousness in his tone. "How are you feeling?"

Cheetara fought the urge to tug her blanket over her protectively and instead stretched her legs straight out in front of her and placed her hands demurely in her lap. "Much better, thank you," she answered, nearly cringing at the stiffness in her tone.

Pumyra moved to his side and slid her arm through his. "I'm sure you will be up and around soon."

"Thank you," Cheetara said once again, finding it difficult to make conversation with the couple in front of her. Tygra seemed like a stranger now, like a completely different person that she had no idea how to relate to.

Lion-O had moved to stand at the foot of Cheetara's bed a few feet from his brother. He felt his muscles tense as he watched Cheetara face down her former lover and his new flame.

Tygra shrugged. "Well, it's for the best anyway."

Cheetara's face blanched. "The best?" she echoed hoarsely, leaning forward toward the tiger and leaning her hands against the bed.

Before she realized what was happening, Lion-O emitted what could only be called a roar and launched himself at his brother, tackling him and sending him backwards to the floor. Pumyra let go of the tiger's arm with a squeal and backed away, her hands rising up to cover her mouth.

Cheetara, any traces of weakness forgotten or ignored, rose to her knees and looked over the edge of her bed to the floor where the brothers struggled. She winced as Tygra got in a rather hefty blow to Lion-O's handsome face.

"You've been talking about that baby as if you wish it was yours," Tygra growled at his brother menacingly, his sharp teeth bared in a fierce expression.

"I wish he **had** of been mine," Lion-O returned as he rolled his brother so that the tiger was on the bottom and delivered a hard strike to the tiger's jaw. "If he was mine, he would have had TWO parents that loved him and wanted him."

It was Tygra's turn to roar and shove his brother backwards. Lion-O's head connected with the side of the bed with a sickening thud, but the big red-headed cat shook his head dazedly and reached for his brother.

"In fact," Tygra added, his voice dripping with antagonism, "I don't think you've ever gotten over Cheetara. You follow her around like some lovesick fool."

Cheetara felt her heart constrict as Tygra ruthlessly taunted his brother. She had half a mind to launch herself over the side of the bed and claw his eyes out. How in the world had she ever loved him? Or maybe she never really loved him and just thought she did? Maybe he was a substitute for other feelings she was too scared to admit. How did a common girl, a mere cleric, fall in love with her king? It just wasn't acceptable. Was she in love with Lion-O? The thought terrified her and she shoved it away quickly. She swallowed hard and watched in horror as Lion-O and Tygra continued fighting more ferociously.

Lion-O wasn't about to let his brother win and get away with that last comment. "You don't 'get over' love, but then, you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

Tygra snarled and twisted his brother's arm. Lion-O grunted in pain but wrapped his legs around the tiger's waist and managed to throw him off balance.

Cheetara gripped the bed sheets tightly in her hands and winced as Tygra landed another blow to Lion-O's face.

"That baby would have caused nothing but trouble," Tygra spat. "Things will be so much easier now."

With a roar that made Cheetara's ears ring, Lion-O landed a resounding blow to the tiger's jaw sending him sprawling backwards onto the stone floor. Tygra lay there still and dazed.

Pumyra glared at Lion-O. "You hurt him." Falling to her knees beside the tiger, she rubbed his face gently. "Wake up for me, Sweetheart. You're going to be just fine."

Tygra groaned and blinked at Pumyra blearily. "Help me up," he ground out through clenched teeth. She struggled to get him to his feet while Lion-O sat on the floor and leaned against Cheetara's bed, still breathing heavily. "This isn't over, Brother," Tygra sneered as he allowed his girlfriend to lead him out of the room.

Cheetara waited with baited breath until the door closed behind the tiger and his girlfriend. She glanced down to find Lion-O looked up at her wearily, his face a bloody mess. "Oh, Lion-O," she whispered, sliding off the bed and kneeling beside him.

"You need to be resting," the king protested through lips that were already starting to swell.

"Doc said I can be up and around as I begin to feel better." She took his well-muscled arm. "Come on. Get up on the bed so I can take a look at your wounds."

Lion-O did his best to help her and managed to pull himself up on the bed. His legs felt like jelly beneath him and the world spun in a dizzying fashion making darkness flutter at the edges of his vision.

"Lay back," the cheetah admonished him softly.

Lion-O relaxed at the feel of her cool hands against his fur pushing him back on the bed.

"I'll be right back."

He listened as her bare feet padded to the bathroom and she returned shortly with a basin of water and a wash rag. "Let's get this blood off your face." Tenderly, she wiped his face, probing his wounds carefully to assess the extent of the damage." Frowning, she sighed. "Well, you're going to have one terrible black eye and a very sore lip, but other than that I think your face will heal in time. Now let's check out the rest of you."

She felt his scalp gingerly, wincing as he moaned in pain as her fingers probed the knot forming on the back of his head. "I think you should see the doctor, Lion-O. This is a pretty big lump."

"He'll just tell me to stay awake all night," Lion-O murmured. "I can do that without paying him a visit."

The cheetah sighed and continued her exploration of his wounds. Her hands traveled down his shoulder and he bit back a gasp of pain. Cheetara's ruby eyes flew to his face. "What's wrong?"

Sweat beaded his forehead. "It's okay," he finally breathed. "Just hurts a bit."

Cheetara frowned. "You need to see Doc. Your arm is injured. Can you move it?"

Lion-O tried and managed to move it a bit, but his face twisted in pain with the effort.

"No more protesting," the cheetah informed her king. "I'm calling Doc to come take a look at you."

"Cheetara," Lion-O nearly whined.

She waggled a finger at him. "Don't argue with me. You've been taking care of me. Now it's my turn to return the favor." Cheetara stepped out of the room and returned a few moments later. "Kit is going for the doctor."

Lion-O groaned. "I'll be wasting his time."

"We'll let him be the judge of that," she replied, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed and brushing his red hair out of his eyes. "You were very noble, Lion-O, but I can handle Tygra."

Lion-O sighed. "I know you can, Cheetara," he admitted, closing his eyes as another wave of dizziness made the world spin. He reopened them tentatively and was relieved that everything seemed to have righted itself. "I just can't believe what he's done to you and how he disregarded his child. When he said it was for the best, I just lost it."

Cheetara nodded and swallowed back tears. "I nearly did, too," she admitted. "I don't think ever really knew him; I thought I did." She tucked her hair behind her ears and busied her hands with the blanket on the bed. "What about the other things you said to Tygra?" she asked softly.

Lion-O's head whipped around to face her and his clamped his eyes shut as the world began to spin.

"Stay still. It will pass," the cheetah murmured softly, her fingers tenderly stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

Lion-O felt his body relax at her gentle touch even as his mind raced to figure out a way to answer her question. He wasn't even sure he remembered exactly what he had said to Tygra in the heat of the moment. He was saved from answering by the arrival of Doc.

"I was already seeing to your brother when Kit found me," Doc grunted. "You two really did a number on each other."

"I'll be fine," Lion-O told the grizzled panther.

"You let me be the judge of that," Doc replied, scanning Lion-O's face with a practiced eye. He probed the purpling skin around the lion's eye and the king winced.

"He has a nasty lump on the back of his head," Cheetara pointed out, "and he is having difficulty moving his left arm."

The doctor felt around on the back of Lion-O's head, his fingers pressing on and measuring the bump.

Lion-O winced and let out a muffled grunt.

"Let me see your eyes," the doctor commanded. He examined Lion-O's pupils quietly. "You have a concussion," he announced after a moment. "I want someone to check you every hour over night to make sure you are okay."

"That's not necessary," Lion-O protested.

"And I assure you that it is," the doctor ordered.

"He's staying here, and I'll wake him up and check on him,"Cheetara said as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Lion-O a look that dared him to defy her.

"Now, let me check your arm, Lord Lion-O." The doctor's practiced hands started out at the lion's shoulder and began to flex his left arm. Lion-O growled in pain under his breath. Finally, Doc dropped his arms to his sides and frowned at the king. "You have a severe sprain and this arm needs to be in a sling."

"It will be fine without it."

"Lion-O, listen to Doc," Cheetara said softly. "He knows what's best."

Lion-O tipped his head to look up at her and fought against his dizziness once again. "You need your rest, too."

She shook her head. "Doc already said I can begin to get up as I feel like it. I can rest tomorrow once you are able to sleep."

The doctor nodded. "That sounds fine, Cheetara. Let me find a sling for you, Your Highness, and I will leave you in peace."

Doc left the room and Lion-O leaned back against the headboard closing his eyes.

"It's only one night," Cheetara said quietly. "It won't be that bad."

He opened one eye to look at her. "You need your own rest," he said softly.

She shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Doc returned then and made quick work of a sling on Lion-O's arm. "Now, I will leave him in your capable hands, Cheetara. Please send Kit for me if the need arises."

"Thank you, Doc," Cheetara told the panther. Lion-O echoed her sentiments and shifted stiffly on the bed.

Cheetara waited until the panther left her suite to speak. "Can I get you some water?" she asked her king softly.

Lion-O grunted. "You don't need to wait on me, Cheetara. I want you to be resting."

She sighed and ran a hand through her long blonde locks. "Lion-O, I'm not a china doll. I feel better physically."

He looked up at her and could see the sorrow in her eyes. "It's going to take a while," he said softly, covering her hand with his.

"I know," she answered on a sigh. "Would you like me to read to you to help you stay awake?" She walked around her bed and picked up the book she had been reading from her nightstand.

Lion-O squinted at her as his head began to pound. The melodic sound of her voice reading to him would definitely put him to sleep. "Maybe later," he told her as he used his good hand to try to maneuver the blanket up to his chin.

"Here, let me help you with that," she offered.

Lion-O gritted his teeth together. "I hate feeling like an invalid."

Cheetara gave him a pointed glare. "Now do you see how I've felt the past week? Stop complaining and let someone take care of you for a change. Enjoy it while it lasts."

The lion clamped his mouth shut. He may not agree with her, but he knew better than to press his luck when her voice took that tone.

"Why don't we talk a while instead," she said, returning to her side of the bed and climbing up to sit cross-legged facing the lion king. She thought he looked a mite uncomfortable at the idea, but he didn't disagree with her idea.

Lion-O watched as Cheetara played with the edge of the blanket in front of her, rolling and unrolling it in her long, slender fingers. "Lion-O, did you really mean what you said?"

His brow creased in confusion as he tried to remember what he'd said to his brother.

"That you wished the baby was yours?" she said softly, her eyes sneaking up to meet his briefly before returning to the rolled up blanket in her fingers.

"Well, yes, sure," he replied, a bit surprised that she would even have to ask.

"Really?" she questioned, this time meeting his blue gaze head on.

"Yes, Cheetara, I really did." He reached out his good hand and traced the line of her cheek tenderly. "That baby was special because he was yours. He deserved a father and a mother who loved him, not a father who tossed him to the side like yesterday's garbage."

Cheetara nodded. For a moment, she thought Lion-O was going to say that he wished they had created the baby together because he still had feelings for her. She honestly wasn't sure how she would respond to that. She thought she had loved Tygra with all her heart, and perhaps she still did love him in some way, but Lion-O was her best friend. Something was growing and blossoming in her heart that she couldn't yet explain. She sighed and rolled her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Cheetara," Lion-O began hesitantly, "do you think I follow you like a lovesick fool like Tygra said?"

"I don't think you're a lovesick fool, Lion-O," she finally send after thinking his question over for a few moments. "I think you show the true dedication of a best friend." Her smile reached her eyes for the first time since she had lost her baby.

Her words stung, however. Lion-O realized that she would probably always see him in the role of friend and never as something more. He stared hard at his lap.

Cheetara frowned as the look on Lion-O's face. "Don't let what your brother said bother you, Lion-O. He was using his words as well as his fists to hurt you." Rising to her knees, she leaned forward and traced a gentle finger around his swelling eye. "I'm going to send for some ice. This looks like it hurts."

Lion-O's heart pounded in his chest at her touch; he hoped she couldn't hear its rapid beat. "I'll be okay."

"Yes, you will," she answered as she opened the door and called for the servant on duty to send for some ice. "But that doesn't mean we can't make you more comfortable in the meantime."

"I need to go back to my own quarters. There will be talk if I stay here." Suddenly, Lion-O felt trapped. He was in love with the beautiful woman before him, but she had a completely different idea about their relationship. He needed to get away and think, put things in perspective.

She retrieved the ice the servant brought her and snatched a fluffy white hand towel from her bathroom to make an ice pack. Returning to the bed, she sat next to the lion and held the ice pack over his eye that was now nearly swollen shut. "You're not leaving. I just lost a baby and you've been nearly beaten to a pulp. Neither one of us is capable of doing anything together at the moment, and I honestly don't care what people think anymore," she snapped tiredly. "You're staying here and that's final."

Lion-O reached up with his good hand and took the ice pack from her. "Fine," he nearly snarled before he caught himself. He had no call to be angry with Cheetara. He removed the ice pack from his face so he could look at her. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "None of this is your fault and I'm taking it out on you."

"It's okay," she answered. "Things haven't been easy lately."

"But that doesn't make it right for me to treat you that way. I'm sorry, Cheetara."

She smiled slowly. "You're forgiven, Lion-O. Now put that ice pack back on your eye. We need to get the swelling down."

He complied although he still ached to be alone and get his thoughts in order. Lion-O resigned himself to the idea that he would be spending the night with the woman of his dreams whose heart would never belong to him. The ache in his heart was more painful than any bodily wound he'd ever suffered.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Author's Note: Thanks so bronwynn for helping with the plot and being an incredible friend.

Dedicated to all the LiChee fans out there who need some therapy after last Saturday's episode.

Chapter 7

Cheetara watched as Lion-O slumbered on his bed, the light from the fire she'd started dancing over his fur. His face looked boyish in the shadows and as he shifted a lock of his red hair slipped down to cover one eye. She reached out a tentative hand and tucked it gently back in amongst his mane.

"Cheetara," he mumbled, turning his head toward her.

The cheetah frowned. She couldn't decide if he was dreaming or perhaps in pain. "It's okay, Lion-O. I'm right here."

"I love you," he sighed, his eyes still closed in sleep.

Cheetara froze, her heart pounding in her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as his words sunk in. He loved her; Lion-O loved her. She pressed trembling hands to her lips and rose from the bed where she sat to pace the room. Moving to the window, she stared out into the inky darkness and wished she could run away, but she couldn't leave the injured lion alone.

She leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window pane and tried to collect her racing thoughts. How did she feel about Lion-O? Well, he was her best friend; she could tell him anything and know it wouldn't go any farther. His blue eyes could look into her soul at times; it seemed as if he could see right through her and know her deepest thoughts.

She heard stirring on the bed behind her, but found she didn't want to turn around. Instead, she longed to escape into the cool darkness outside the palace walls where she could be alone and have time to think.

"Cheetara?" Lion-O asked in a voice rusty with sleep.

She cleared her throat. "I'm right here. Do you need anything?"

"I just didn't see you," he said. "Are you okay?"

At that she turned around with a gentle smile. He was always worried about her, and he had no idea what he had said in his sleep. To him, nothing had changed. "I'm fine," she answered as she moved to the bed and adjusted the blankets over him.

Lion-O shifted. "Maybe you should try to get some sleep."

She shook her head making her blonde hair cascade over her shoulders like a golden waterfall. "No, not yet. I still need to keep an eye on you."

"I'm doing fine," he protested.

"For now you are," she answered him. "And I'm going to make sure you stay that way." Tucking the blankets under his chin, she smoothed his red hair back from his face, unable to keep herself from touching him. "Sleep, Lion-O."

He watched her for a moment before doing as she said. His eyelids became heavy once again and he slowly drifted back to sleep. Cheetara settled on the other side of the bed once again to watch him as he slept. She wasn't sure what she felt; could she be falling in love with him? How could she ever love another man after what had happened with Tygra?

Her hand traveled down to her now-empty womb and tears stung her eyes. Her life had been in an emotional turmoil since the day she'd found out she was pregnant. Then Tygra had decided he didn't want her anymore. Now she'd lost her baby. She wasn't in any shape emotionally to begin a relationship right now even if she decided she wanted to.

Sighing, she reached for her book that lay on the nightstand and decided to read until it was time to wake Lion-O again. She woke him every hour for the rest of the night and was relieved that he opened his eyes and was coherent each time.

As morning arrived, Cheetara's eyes felt scratchy and her lids heavy. She placed a gentle hand on Lion-O's shoulder and squeezed. "Time to get up," she murmured.

His blue eyes opened at once and he turned to her with a groan. "I think I feel every hit Tygra got in this morning."

"I imagine he's saying the same thing," she said with a soft chuckle.

Lion-O tried to sit up and winced.

"Wait a minute and let me help you," she instructed, hurrying around to the other side of the bed.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," Cheetara answered, propping pillows behind the lion.

"I need to go to the restroom and stretch out my muscles," Lion-O told her, his teeth clenched together as he tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed. He found himself leaning heavily on the cheetah as his stiff muscles refused to cooperate.

She left him at the door of the bathroom, her head swimming at his nearness and his thick scent. "I'll be right here if you need me."

"Thanks, Cheetara."

She watched him hobble the rest of the way into the small room and shut the door behind him.

Lion-O stared at his face in the bathroom mirror. His years as king of Thundera had hardened him a bit and taken the boyishness from his face. Now his left eye was nearly swollen shut, his split lip ached and pulled, and his arm throbbed from his shoulder to his wrist. He looked like he'd just spent a week in the fighting ring in the seedy side of town. With a sigh, he completed his business and washed his face as well as he could.

His mind strayed to the ruby-eyed cheetah waiting outside the door for him and his heart sped up. She was beautiful, both inside and out. His love for her had never gone away although he had buried it deep inside when she'd chosen Tygra. He had vowed to never, ever let her know; he didn't want to be in the way of her happiness. But now Tygra had hurt her and now her baby was gone. Lion-O didn't know what to do, only that he wanted her by his side for the rest of his life. However, he knew it was too soon. She couldn't love him and possibly never would. She still loved Tygra. With a sigh, he opened the door to find her still standing on the other side.

She offered him a timid smile and shoved down the nervousness that fluttered in her belly. She reminded herself that nothing had changed, at least in Lion-O's eyes. "Here, let me help you back to bed."

He shook his head and winced as his temples throbbed. "No, I need to go to my room. You need your rest."

"I'm fine, Lion-O."

"No, you need to finish healing yourself." He cupped her face with his good hand. "I'm worried about you." He took note of the dark circles beneath her eyes and the thinness that had become evident in her face.

"Lion-O," she began, "thank you for worrying about me, but I'm okay. I just need to rest for a bit."

"You know you can talk to me anytime you want to about anything."

She smiled. "I know that, and I don't know what I'd do without you. Now, I'll walk you to your room if that's where you insist on going and then I'll come back and get some rest."

"Promise?" Lion-O asked, a smile hooking the corners of his lips.

"I promise," she smiled, hooking her arm through his good one.

Lion-O had never hurt as much as he did over the next few days. His shoulder ached with a constant throb making it hard to sleep and his eye was swollen completely shut, the skin around it tender to the touch. He pushed himself to get out of bed and make it to the necessary meetings and complete his paperwork each day.

Cheetara still worried him. He doubted she was getting much sleep and her appetite had yet to return. She picked at her food and only ate when he gave her a pointed glare. The dark circles beneath her eyes were still present and her clothes hung on her thin frame. Worry pooled in his stomach and he pledged to watch her even more closely.

His thoughts whirled as he dressed to face the day. This evening there would be a dinner party in the palace. Tygra and Pumyra would be there. He dreaded the thought. He and Tygra had managed to avoid one another since their fist fight, and he wasn't sure they'd be able to carry on a polite conversation in front of their guests.

Lion-O had a long to-do list today to prepare for their guests this evening. He went over the final details for dinner with Cook and the head butler. He prepared papers that he and his top generals would be signing. He had a final fitting with the seamstress to prepare the suit he would be wearing this evening.

Finally, by late afternoon all of the preparations had been made and he was able to seek out Cheetara. It didn't surprise him to find her meditating by a small pond in the palace gardens. This was one of her favorite places and he found her here quite often. Lion-O made it a point to make some noise as he approached so as not to startle her.

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before focusing on him. "Lion-O," she smiled.

He held out the small tray he carried. "I brought you some lunch. I had a feeling you didn't eat today."

She flushed and looked down at her lap. "I wasn't hungry, and we'll be eating a big meal tonight."

"Cheetara," he said softly.

She forced herself to look up into his blue eyes. "I know; I'll try to eat at least some of it."

"You're too thin as it is. You don't need to lose any more weight." Lion-O's furrowed his brow in concern.

"I know I should eat, but I'm just not hungry." Cheetara forced herself to take a bite of the sandwich he'd brought.

"Maybe you should talk to Doc," Lion-O prodded, hoping she wouldn't get angry.

A small smile touched the cheetah's lips and she remembered the words the lion had uttered in his sleep a few days ago and knew he only spoke up because he cared. "I have, and he assures me that I'm going through the grieving process and that my appetite will improve in time."

"Promise me that you'll try to eat something tonight even if you're not hungry." He gave her a pleading expression.

She chuckled. "I promise. Do you have any idea what those blue eyes of yours do to women?"

Lion-O sputtered in surprise at her words and Cheetara felt her cheeks warm. She took another bite of her sandwich and chewed hastily, feeling like she could choke. She managed a few more mouthfuls before setting it aside. "I need to get upstairs and get ready for tonight."

Lion-O gathered the tray. "So do I, but I'll return this to the kitchen on my way in."

"Thank you, Lion-O," Cheetara told him quietly. "I appreciate the concern you show for me."

Lion-O bit his tongue to keep from telling her that it was so much more than mere concern that drove him to watch out for her. Instead, he smiled and said, "I'll see you in a few hours."

Cheetara dressed nervously in her suite and frowned at the way the ruby silk dress hung on her too-thin body. She no longer had the curves she once had to fill it out, but then there wasn't anyone she was really trying to impress. Thoughts of Lion-O flitted across her mind, but she pushed them away. She had learned her lesson with Tygra; it would be a long time before she jumped into another relationship without really thinking it through and making sure the man loved her. In fact, she was beginning to wonder if she'd ever really loved the tiger. Feelings of true love wouldn't fade this quickly, would they?

Working quickly, she twirled her blonde hair into a knot on the back of her head secured by a clip given to her by the kittens and Snarf on her last birthday. Long blond tendrils hung in curls to frame her face. She frowned at her reflection. There was no way she could hold a candle to Pumyra. Despite the fact that it had been a few weeks since her injuries and miscarriage, she still looked ill while Pumyra was as voluptuous and healthy as a woman could get. Cheetara fought off a case of nerves as she smeared some color on her lips and then left the bathroom so she could no longer criticize herself in the mirror.

The dinner hour was quickly approaching and it was time to head downstairs. Cheetara wiped her sweaty palms on her dress and opened the door, finding Lion-O standing here with his hand in the air poised to knock.

"Uh, I thought we could walk down together. Maybe it would be easier."

Cheetara nodded and slipped her arm through his. She could see the worry in his eyes and knew he was anxious about how the dinner would go if Tygra and Pumyra didn't behave themselves.

"Don't worry," she murmured, smiling up at him. "Everything will be fine."

She noticed the servants watching them together and stared back, meeting their gazes until they blushed and looked away.

Her self-consciousness returned as they entered the main hall of the palace to wait for their guests and found Tygra already there with his beautiful puma on his arm. Cheetara found that she wasn't jealous; she was glad that she had found out about Tygra's true stripes before their relationship had gone any farther.

Pumyra looked down at her nose at the cheetah although she pasted a smile on her face. "Good to see you up and about. It looks like you've lost a lot of weight. It's a beautiful dress, but it just hangs on you."

"Pumyra," Tygra cautioned, "she's been sick. How are you feeling?" he asked, his kindness surprising everyone.

"Uhh…better…a bit," she answered, her fingers flexing on Lion-O's arm.

The guests began to arrive then. Panthro and Bengali joined them, which helped to break the tension. Two other generals soon arrived to complete the party, Sabero and Lynxlyn. The butler ushered them into the long, ornate dining room and showed them to their seats. Lion-O sat at the head of the table and Tygra at the foot. Cheetara sat on Lion-O's right while Pumyra was to Tygra's right. The first course was soon served and the conversation flowed easily as everyone praised the food. Then as they waited for the next course, Tygra stood and cleared his throat.

Everyone's eyes swung to the handsome tiger and they watched as he offered his hand to the smiling puma seated next to him. She rose and pressed herself into his side, her eyes moving down the table and stopping on Cheetara.

The cheetah realized what was getting ready to happen and immediately discovered that the only feeling she had right now was relief – relief that it wasn't her standing there on the tiger's arm. She glanced over at Lion-O to see him staring at his brother with a slightly bewildered look on his face. "Close your mouth before you catch a fly," she whispered, and the lion king's mouth snapped shut. Cheetara smothered a smile and turned her attention to the couple standing at the end of the table.

"I'd like to announce my engagement to Pumyra," Tygra said regally as he glanced around the table. "I asked her last night and she has consented to be my bride."

A smattering of applause broke out around the table. Cheetara could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she focused on Tygra and Pumyra and refused to look around.

"I can't wait to be a part of the royal family," Pumyra said, her voice honey-smooth as she clung to the tiger's side. He captured her lips in heated kiss while those around the table clapped for the couple.

Tygra moved to sit down, but Pumyra grasped his arm. "I also have an announcement to make," she beamed. "There's going to be another member of the royal family soon. I'm pregnant!"

Silence greeted her announcement. The only sound was the clinking of dishes in the kitchen through the heavy swinging door at the end of the dining room.

"You're – you're pregnant?" Tygra gulped. Lion-O's fork clattered to the table noisily and Panthro sat his water glass down with a loud thunk.

Pumyra nodded exuberantly. "Aren't you excited? You're going to be a daddy!"

Tygra seemed to swallow hard and collect himself for a moment before he gathered the puma into his arms with a happy whoop. "We're having a baby!"

Cheetara glanced down at her plate and felt tears building in her eyes. She willed them not to fall – not here, not in front of everyone. A warm hand gripped hers under the table and she glanced to her left to see Lion-O's blue eyes pinned on her. She squeezed his hand in return and tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. She felt like she was choking. Pumyra was pregnant. This woman who had caused her to lose her own baby was going to have a cub of her very own. It didn't seem fair. It didn't seem right. And Tygra seemed happy about it. The whole situation was like a slap in the face.

Cheetara kept her eyes trained on her plate as the servants brought out the next course. She found herself unable to swallow anything and merely pushed it around her plate. A glance towards the king showed that he wasn't doing much better. Most of the food on his plate, though delicious, remained untouched.

Cheetara was glad when dinner was over. The men moved to the council room to sign papers with Pumyra following them as she clung to Tygra's arm. Cheetara murmured that she wasn't feeling well and excused herself. She hurried upstairs and made it to her suite before throwing herself across the bed fully-clothed.

Great sobs shook her entire body as she buried her face in her pillow. She cried for her baby that would never be born and she cried for the loneliness that invaded her heart in the darkest hours of the night. She cried over the unjustness of it all. The woman who had caused her to lose her baby would receive the precious gift of her own cub while her own arms remained empty.

Cheetara cried until she was too exhausted to move. Her dress was uncomfortable, but she didn't have the strength to get up and change it. She wiped at her eyes with a shaking hand and buried her face in her pillow. It didn't take long for sleep to claim her.

Lion-O found her there a few hours later with tear tracks dried on her cheeks and her dress tangled around her long legs. He sank to the bed beside her and watched her sleep, his heart aching at the sadness etched into her face. Lion-O had forced himself to shake his brother's hand and congratulate him even while he was seething with anger inside.

Tenderly he brushed Cheetara's blonde hair that had escaped for the clip back from her face. "Cheetara," he murmured, "why don't you change into something more comfortable?"

She blinked sleepily and then frowned as she remembered the events of the evening. "I didn't dream it, did I?" she asked, her voice husky.

"No," Lion-O shook his head. "It wasn't a dream."

Cheetara rolled onto her back and looked up at the lion. "I just don't understand life sometimes, Lion-O; I really don't."

"Neither do I, Cheetara," he admitted. "Go get changed and washed up. You'll feel better."

She rose from the bed with a sigh and headed for the bathroom. Lion-O heard the water running, and Cheetara emerged a few minutes later wearing short shorts that showed off her long legs and a tank top that accentuated her too-thin shoulders. She had washed her face and taken her hair down from its clip. It cascaded down her back and shimmered in the room's dim lighting.

She clambered back onto the bed next to her best friend and looked in to his blue eyes a mere moment before asking, "Hold me?"

Without hesitation, Lion-O opened up his arms and felt the cheetah curl into them. She tucked her head beneath his chin and curled up in a ball against his chest. Lion-O tightened his arms around her and luxuriated in the feel of her in his arms. He waited a while before asking, "Cheetara, are you okay?"

"I'm better now," she murmured into his chest, yawning.

"I should be having my cub, Lion-O. It's not fair. I don't know how I'm going to watch her hold that baby and see Tygra so excited about it."

Lion-O sighed and his fingers played in the golden strands of her hair. "We have plenty of time to figure that out. It's not something we have to worry about tonight."

"You're right," she murmured. "I'm so sleepy."

"Then go ahead and rest."

"Will you stay?" she asked. "Please, Lion-O?"

"Of course," he replied, unable to say no to anything she asked of him. "Go ahead and close your eyes. I'll be right here."

"Thank you," she yawned. "I sleep so much better when you're here."

Lion-O closed his eyes and held the cheetah tightly, allowing himself to imagine that she was his and he was hers and that they could spend every night like this together with her in his arms.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Special thanks to bronwynn. I couldn't do this without her. Many of the plot points in this story belong to her.

The Honor Within

Chapter 8

Cheetara woke up feeling warm and safe. Strong arms were wrapped around her and Lion-O's warm breath tickled the back of her neck. Her mind flew back to the events of the night before. Pumyra was pregnant with Tygra's baby. That thought alone sent daggers of pain into her heart. The woman who was instrumental in the loss of Cheetara's cub would now have one of her very own. Tygra's reaction to the puma's news was yet another blow to her already shattered heart. Yes, he had been shocked at first, but then he'd been happy.

She wiped away a tear quickly and shoved her unhappy thoughts away for the moment, focusing instead on the lion in the bed with her. His warm body spooned behind her intimately, one arm laying protectively around her middle. This man had been her rock; the last few months would have been so much more difficult without him.

He shifted and she froze, unsure of what to say to him after spending the night wrapped in his arms. She allowed her thoughts to drift back to the one night she'd spent with Tygra. He had been such a smooth talker, and she had fancied herself in love with him. That's why she had allowed things to go as far as they did. The next morning, however, had been exceedingly awkward. She had blushed and been entirely uncomfortable, already regretting her decision. Tygra had continued to press her to do things she didn't want to do once he had awakened. The morning had ended in an argument with Cheetara retreating to her own room and fighting back tears. Tygra had apologized later in the day and the cheetah had drifted around the palace as if in a daze, reliving the feelings of Tygra's intimate touches. The smile hadn't left her face for the next few days although Tygra had begun to grow distant soon after that.

She sighed and felt Lion-O's arm tighten around her waist. "You okay?" he mumbled into her shoulder sleepily.

"Yes," she answered as she cleared her throat, "just thinking."

Lion-O released her and propped himself up on an elbow, the sun's early rays slanting through the window to highlight his face. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Cheetara looked up into his blue eyes and was a bit surprised to find that waking up in the lion's arms hadn't been awkward at all. She sighed once again. "Not really."

Lion-O knew better than to push her. "Whenever you're ready," he smiled, tapping the tip of her nose with a gentle finger.

"Thanks, Lion-O," she replied, relieved that he hadn't pressed harder. She had no intention of telling him about the night she slept with his brother. "I dread getting up and facing Pumyra. I know she'll look for me today."

Lion-O rested his head on the pillow and reached for the cheetah again, surprised when she rested her head against his chest without argument. "Hold your head high and don't let her get to you. That's what she's out to do." His fingers absentmindedly played with the golden strands of Cheetara's hair. "I don't understand why she just can't let this go. She has Tygra; he's obviously smitten by her. You leave him alone. Why does she keep doing this to you?"

"I wish I knew," Cheetara replied, a heavy sadness taking root in her chest. "She has the man I loved and now she's having his cub. She has everything."

Lion-O felt his heart break at her words. She still loved Tygra; he doubted there would ever be room in her heart for him. He swallowed and tried to find the right words to say to the hurting young woman next to him. "You will get through this, Cheetara. You're strong."

"I don't feel strong," she mumbled, rolling out of his arms and climbing out of bed. She glanced toward the window at the position of the sun in the sky. "I need to meet my clerics soon." She headed for the bathroom and turned when she got to the doorway to look back at the king. "Thank you for staying with me, Lion-O."

He recognized the dismissal in her tone and expression. "Any time, Cheetara," he replied, sliding out of bed and moving toward the door. He heard the bathroom door shut and waited until the water started before leaving the room.

Cheetara met her clerics a short while later in the secluded area of the garden they had claimed as their own. They spread out to begin their session with meditation before moving on to sparring. Cheetara walked among them, correcting their moves and offering gentle suggestions. Then they finished up with another mediation session. Cheetara was exhausted by the end of the training; her strength still wasn't up to par.

"Are you okay?" Kit asked softly, coming up to the cheetah's side.

"Fine," Cheetara answered, forcing a smile.

"Cheetara, I've known you a long time. I can tell when your smile doesn't reach your eyes." Kit looked at her pointedly. "Did you eat this morning?"

Cheetara sighed. "Not yet."

"You're too thin as it is," the younger Cat pointed out. "You need to go eat."

Cheetara nodded. "I will. I think I'll go to the kitchen and see what Cook has left from breakfast."

Kit grinned. "Good. You need to get your strength back. We need you." She hugged her friend quickly. "I have to go. I'm meeting Kat. We're going fishing."

"Have fun," Cheetara called after the girl as she darted away happily. Suppressing a sigh at the energy and happiness radiating from her younger friend, Cheetara made her way to the dining room. The closer she got to the palace, the more her stomach tied into knots at the thought of running into Tygra or Pumyra. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry anymore.

Cheetara trudged up the steps leading into the foyer and felt her stomach flip at the sight of the puma locked in a passionate kiss with the handsome tiger. She watched, unnoticed, as Tygra's hand slipped over Pumyra's belly and caressed it gently.

"I can't wait to hold our baby," he murmured as he leaned in for another kiss.

Pumyra giggled and wound her arms around his neck. "You're going to be an amazing father, Tygra."

"I can't wait."

Cheetara couldn't help the gasp of pain that escaped her throat at her former love's words.

The couple turned and caught sight of her.

"Cheetara," Tygra said flatly, his eyes widening in surprise at the sight of her.

The cheetah felt anger boil up inside of her; she took a step toward Tygra and clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "How dare you, Tygra? How can you act like this child is something you've always wanted while the child you fathered with me was a burden? They were both your children!"

Tygra's mouth dropped open a bit at her words. "It wasn't like that," he protested.

"Sure it was, Tygra," she retorted, her eyes flashing with her anger. "It was obvious to everyone that you didn't want our baby. You were glad that Pumyra caused my miscarriage to get rid of your responsibility to me."

Pumyra stepped toward Cheetara with a growl. "I didn't cause your miscarriage."

"We both know there was no insect," the cheetah snarled.

"Prove it," Pumrya told the cheetah as she propped her hands on her hips.

"Enough!" Tygra bellowed. "I'm not going to stand her and listen to the two of you hurl accusations at one another." He turned toward Pumyra. "Go up to our room. I'll meet you there shortly."

She glared at Cheetara a moment longer before whirling around and stomping up the stairs.

Tygra turned back to his former girlfriend. "That was uncalled for, Cheetara. You need to admit that you had a miscarriage; it was no one's fault. The baby is gone."

Cheetara dug her teeth into her bottom lip. "I have no proof, but I know that Pumyra spooked my mount on purpose." She whirled around and plowed into Lion-O's chest. He gripped her upper arms to keep her from falling.

The tiger glared at his brother. "You need to see that she gets some counseling to deal with her loss. Pumyra didn't cause her miscarriage. Cheetara's blaming her for something she didn't do because she's jealous."

"I was there, Tygra, and I have my suspicions about it myself." He watched the fury build in his brother's eyes. "Perhaps we'd better go our separate ways for the moment before we have a repeat of the last time we argued."

Tygra gave a curt nod and followed the path his lover had taken up the stairs. Lion-O kept his grip on Cheetara's arms and was worried when he felt her begin to tremble. "Are you all right?"

She sucked in a breath and nodded. "I'm so angry – at Tygra, Pumyra, just at the world, I guess. It's not fair, Lion-O. There's no way she should be allowed the privilege of having a baby."

"I agree with you," he said, sliding his hands down her arms to clasp her slender fingers.

"I can't do this," she said suddenly as she pulled back from him.

He frowned in confusion. "Do what?" he asked.

"Stay here and watch Pumyra and Tygra throughout this pregnancy and after the baby is born. I just can't." She turned and darted out the door, a quick blur that made him blink.

Lion-O set his mouth in determination. He would be waiting outside of her bedroom door when she returned.

Cheetara ran until her chest ached for air and a stitch in her side nearly made her collapse to the ground. She dropped to her knees beneath an ancient tree and flopped down onto the grass totally spent. All the anger had drained from her and now she was filled with despair. How could she stay in Thundera and see Tygra, Pumyra, and their child thrive while she was confronted daily with everything she had lost?

She needed a break, time to rejuvenate and heal. Cheetara turned on her side and rested her cheek against the cool green grass as she listened to the leaves rustle and the insects hum. A forgotten memory leaped to the forefront of her mind. Jaga had a secluded cabin he had used every so often when he needed time to meditate or to make a difficult decision. It was probably still there, tucked into a ridge of the mountains that bordered Thundera to the east. She had only been once a very long time ago, but she thought she could find it.

She could stay there until she got her bearings once again. Decision made, she sat up and squared her shoulders. The most difficult part would be leaving Lion-O, and she had to make sure he was safe while she was gone. That meant a meeting with Kit was in order before she went back to the palace to pack.

She found the young girl in the stables getting ready to leave to meet Kat at their favorite fishing hole. Kit spotted her immediately and knew from the cheetah's face that something was wrong. She left her saddled mount and immediately went to Cheetara. "What is it?" she asked, her brows pulling together in worry.

"Let's go someplace where we can talk privately," Cheetara murmured softly. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," Kit replied without hesitation.

They found a secluded place in a corner of thecstable courtyard. Cheetara took the young girl's hands in hers and stared at her earnestly. "I'm leaving for a while; I need to meditate and heal and grieve. I am useless to Lion-O and Thundera in my current state."

Kit started to protest, but Cheetara stopped her. "Kit, I can't keep Lion-O safe in my current frame of mind. I know it and you know it. I need you to watch him for me until I come back. Protect him for me, please."

"You know I will, Cheetara," Kit promised. "When will you be back?"

Cheetara shrugged her too-slim shoulders. "I don't know," she admitted. "I'm not in a good place right now, so I imagine it's going to take me a while."

Kit sat up straight and suddenly looked very grown up. "I will take good care of Lion-O, Cheetara. I promise."

"I know you will," the cheetah replied, wrapping her arms around the teenager.

Kit hugged her back tightly, her face buried in the woman's shoulder. "I'm going to miss you."

"And I, you, "Cheetara told her as she pulled away. "But Lion-O is going to need you. Be strong for him."

"I will," Kit promised. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I can pack. Delaying will only make it harder to go." Cheetara sat back and sighed.

"Does Lion-O know?" Kit asked.

"He knows I'm thinking of leaving, and I'm sure he'll try to stop me, but I need this." Cheetara stood and placed a hand on the younger Cat's shoulder. "Be safe, Kit."

"You, too, Cheetara."

The cheetah took her time making her way up to her room. It didn't surprise her to find Lion-O leaning against the wall outside of her door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Waiting for someone?" she asked with a small smile.

He pushed away from the wall and regarded her carefully, taking in her disheveled appearance. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She gave him a sad smile. "We need to talk."

He knew from her expression he would not be happy. "I'm not going to like what you have to say, am I?" he said tonelessly.

"Probably not," she answered. "Come in where we can have some privacy."

Once they were both settled on the couch in her small sitting area, she began to speak hesitantly. "Lion-O, I need time to process everything that has happened and figure out how I'm going to move on with my life."

"Okay," he replied slowly. "What do you need? I will see that you get it."

She sighed. "I need time…and space," she added.

"Space? You're leaving, aren't you?" His blue eyes dimmed with sadness.

"Yes," she answered truthfully. "Lion-O, I am of no use to Thundera or you in my current state. There's no way I can protect you when I'm so absorbed in myself. I am going to a cabin Jaga had in the mountains so that I can meditate and grieve."

"Are you coming back?" the lion king asked softly as he reached for her hand and folded it in his much larger one.

She laced her fingers with his. "I plan on it, but I don't know how long this is going to take."

Gently, Lion-O reached forward to cup her face. "You take all the time you need," he murmured, "although letting you go will be the hardest thing I've ever done."

She smiled. "You're going to make me cry."

Lion-O tugged her against his chest and she pressed close, inhaling his scent and committing it to memory for the lonely days looming ahead of her.

"When are you leaving?" he murmured into her golden hair.

"As soon as I can pack." Her voice was muffled against his chest; she pulled back.

Lion-O smoothed her hair back from her face with tender hands and worked hard to swallow past the lump in his throat. He scanned her features, memorizing them for the long, empty days ahead without her. "I'll speak with Cook," he said huskily, "and get her to make you a pack of food."

"Thank you, Lion-O," she choked out as she pushed to her feet and moved to her closet. This was one of the hardest things she'd ever done, but she knew it was necessary.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own ThunderCats.

Special thanks to bronwynn, my dear friend and plot master. She has contributed a lot to this story.

The Honor Within

Chapter 9

Cheetara rode up the narrow, overgrown mountain path on the mount Lion-O had insisted she take. It had been hard to force herself to climb up on the animal after the accident that had resulted in her miscarriage, but there was no other way to reach Jaga's cabin. It was too far to travel on foot. Lion-O had helped her mount and had then climbed up on his own animal to escort her out of the city. Kit had followed them at a distance to keep an eye on Lion-O on the return trip.

That had been several hours ago. Cheetara scratched between the ears of the small yellow and red-brown animal perched in front of her on the saddle. "Are you hungry, Snarf?" she asked.

"Snaaaarf," the little creature answered, blinking his big eyes up at her pleadingly.

She grinned, glad Lion-O had insisted she take Snarf with her for company. "We'll look for a good place to stop and eat." Her mind drifted back to their conversation in the stables.

Lion-O's blue eyes had bored into her urgently. "I want you to take Snarf with you."

She shook her head. "No, Lion-O. He needs to be here to watch out for you."

Lion-O cupped her cheek gently. "I have all of your clerics here with me, and you know Kit will have my back. You will be alone. I'd feel much better if you'd take Snarf. If you don't, I'll just have him follow you anyway."

She sighed, knowing he would do exactly that. "Okay, Snarf can come."

"Snaaarf!" the little animal had cried exuberantly, leaping into Lion-O's arms to say goodbye.

Snapping back to the present, Cheetara found a small level piece of ground which would make a good stopping point. "Time to eat and make camp, Snarf."

It didn't take long to start a fire and straighten out her bedroll. Cheetara and Snarf ate some of the bread and cheese Cook had packed for them. Then the cheetah stretched out in her bedroll with Snarf curled up at her side. Again, she found herself grateful that Lion-O had insisted on Snarf's presence. The journey would have been unbearably lonely without him. As it was, she found herself missing Lion-O dreadfully.

With a sigh she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the stars. They twinkled in the cool night air, tiny pinpricks of light in the pitch black sky. Perhaps her lost cub was up there looking down at her this very moment. "I love you," she whispered into the darkness.

Snarf raised his head to look at her before curling into a tighter ball against her side. She stroked his fur absently. Her body ached from a hard afternoon of travel and she regulated her breathing as she tried to force herself to relax. Sleep refused to come. She tossed and turned until Snarf rose and settled on her backpack on the other side of the fire.

Grunting in frustration, she allowed her mind to wander back to her final goodbye with Lion-O. It had been heart-wrenching and she had very nearly slipped off her mount and resolved to stay in Thundera. In her mind's eye, she could see Lion-O's sorrowful blue gaze fixed on her.

"You be careful," he said softly.

"I will," she promised with a subtle nod.

"Don't take any chances you don't need to take."

"I won't," she responded, "and the same goes for you."

He gave her an innocent look before his mouth hooked in a mischievous grin. Reaching across the space between their mounts, he'd placed his hand on hers where it rested on the pommel of the saddle. "Cheetara, there are so many things I want to say to you, but I don't even know where to start." He bit his lip and swallowed around the lump that suddenly formed in his throat.

She gave him a wobbly, watery smile. "I'll be back, Lion-O."

He nodded. "I know. I want you healthy and happy again."

He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and she was sorely tempted to fling herself over the gap between their animals and into his arms. Instead, she cleared her throat and blinked back tears. "I need to be on my way."

Lion-O pulled his hand away slowly. "I'll miss you."

Snarf launched himself into her lap and settled comfortable against her.

"I'll miss you, too, Lion-O." She rubbed a hand over Snarf's fur as she tried to calm her nerves. "Be safe," she said once again.

"You, too." The lion king sat on his mount and watched until the cheetah disappeared from sight over the horizon.

Cheetara turned into her thin pillow and felt hot tears wet her cheeks. Leaving Lion-O was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do, but she couldn't stay in Thundera right now, not if she wanted to move past her grief. She scrunched her eyes closed tightly and imagined walking through the streets of New Thundera until she finally drifted off into a restless slumber.

Morning dawned clear and cool. Cheetara snuggled under her blanket and wasn't surprised to find Snarf curled up next to her. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. "Hungry?" she asked.

He nodded and scampered to their supplies. It didn't take long to whip up a quick breakfast and pack up the campsite. Cheetara scooped Snarf into her arms and climbed up onto her mount. "Let's make some good time today," she said to her traveling companion. "I've been thinking that we may have to do some work on Jaga's cabin when we find it. It's been years since it's been used."

"Snaaarf," the little animal answered as he snuggled against the cheetah to get more comfortable.

The next few days crawled slowly by. Cheetara quickly grew saddle-sore and found that she had too much time on her hands as she road and not enough to occupy her thoughts. She found herself thinking about her lost baby and missing Lion-O. Neither was a topic she really wanted to focus on at the moment.

Late afternoon on the sixth day, Jaga's cabin came into view as Cheetara and Snarf rounded a bend in the overgrown trail. The tiny little one room building had definitely seen better days. The chinking in between the logs had crumbled with age and the small porch sagged pitifully to one side. Bushes had overrun the porch and vines crawled up the sides of the cabin.

Cheetara sighed heavily. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us, Snarf," she said as she slid off the mount and placed the little animal on the ground. He picked his way through the overgrowth and climbed up the rickety steps of the cabin. Cheetara followed him, skipping a broken step and a warped floorboard on the porch.

She pushed open the cabin door and peered inside. Cobwebs hung from the rafters, a draft filtered in from a broken window, and a hole in the roof had let in lots of rain and animals. She frowned. A trip to a nearby town would be necessary before this place was in habitable.

A small table sat in the middle of the cabin in front of a dirty, cobweb covered fireplace. Two chairs flanked it, one of them lying on its side on the floor. A full-sized bed was shoved into the corner covered with a layer of dust. Cabinets with no doors hung on the walls above a small countertop.

Cheetara spotted a broom in the corner. She cared for her mount and tethered him in the rickety lean-to next to the cabin and then headed inside to grab the broom and tackle the dust. Several hours later she and Snarf were both exhausted and filthy. The cheetah swiped at a cobweb out of her hair and sneezed.

"I think it's time to stop for the night, Snarf," she sniffled.

"Snaaarf," the little creature sneezed.

Cheetara propped the broom in the corner and turned to survey their work in the flickering firelight. She had swept out the entire cabin and managed to get most of the cobwebs out of the rafters and windows. Next, she had scrubbed the floor and the table until they shone. Tomorrow she would go to town and buy food and supplies.

The mattress on the bed was too dirty to use at the moment, so Cheetara spread her bedroll on the floor in front of the fireplace. She cuddled beneath the blankets and promised herself a good bath in the spring behind the cabin tomorrow. Snarf curled next to her and settled in with a sigh. Cheetara rubbed him between his ears and made him sigh happily.

She turned her back to the fire and closed her eyes, willing her thoughts to leave her in peace so she could sleep. Instead, she pictured the hurt in Lion-O's blue eyes as she was leaving Thundera. He had tried to hide it, but she knew him well enough to see it lurking in his azure depths.

Her heart ached at the loss of his constant presence in her life. Why had she thought coming here would be a good idea? She couldn't decide what would be worse: being here without Lion-O or watching Tygra and Pumyra welcome their new cub into the world.

She didn't understand the relationship between the handsome tiger and the sneaky, slick puma. Cheetara thought back to her own attraction to Tygra. He was confident, cocky, and knew how to make her feel beautiful. It bothered her that she had been so easily taken in by his charm. She allowed her thoughts to drift back to the night she had made the choice that had changed her entire life.

The ball celebrating the completion of the eastern wing of the palace was winding down. Cheetara and Tygra had danced every dance together, the handsome tiger holding the beautiful cheetah tightly to his body as they swayed to the music. "Come upstairs with me," he had whispered in Cheetara's ear. "No one is watching."

Glancing around to see that what he said was true, Cheetara had allowed Tygra to take her by the hand and lead her down a long hallway to the back stairway that led to the living quarters. Pressing her against the wall outside of his room, Tygra's hands traveled over her body, bringing gasps of pleasure from her lips.

He fumbled with the doorknob and pulled her inside of his dimly lit suite, shutting the door and pressing her against it. His talented mouth assaulted her neck before claiming her lips in a heated kiss that made her feel weak in the knees.

Pulling back, he took her hand and pulled her to the bed. She balked. "I don't know, Tygra," she had murmured, looking worriedly between the tiger and the bed.

"Cheetara, please," he pleaded, nipping at her tender flesh.

"But-" she protested, "Tygra, I don't know."

"We are going to be mates for life," he whispered as he nibbled her ear. "I love you."

Cheetara's protests had melted at Tygra's last words. She had allowed him to lay her down on the bed and show her the manner of things that went on between a man and a woman. She had been amazed by the feelings that had taken over her body, the passion that Tygra managed to bring out in her.

She had awakened in her tiger's arms the next morning, shy and sore, but radiant over the fact that Tygra loved her. Things had changed after that day, however. Tygra had met Pumyra and had easily transferred his affections to the beautiful puma.

Cheetara drew her thoughts back to the present and stared into the flickering fire. She felt cheap and used, although her baby had come from that union. She imagined what it would have been like to hold her tiger-striped cub in her arms and sing him to sleep with lullabies. He would have climbed in bed with her when he had a nightmare and Lion-O would have tossed him into the air as he laughed with delight.

Tears trickled down her cheeks at the thought of what could never be. She didn't make any effort to wipe them away, but cried silently long into the night.

Back across the mountains in Thundera, Lion-O stared morosely at the stack of papers awaiting his signature and heaved a sigh.

Kit sat next to him, having taken Cheetara's charge to protect him very seriously. She glanced up and frowned. "What's wrong, Lion-O?"

"I was just thinking about Cheetara. I hope she's okay." It had been over a week since the cheetah had headed for Jaga's cabin in the mountains and taken Snarf with her.

"I'm sure she's fine," Kit reassured him. "Cheetara is a strong woman; she can take care of herself."

"You're right, Kit." He forced his attention back to his papers, but soon found his mind wandering back to the tall, leggy blonde. He hoped Jaga's cabin had been inhabitable when she found it and that she would find the peace she was searching for.

"Lion-O!"

He snapped to attention at the sound of the young cleric next to him calling his name. "Yes, Kit?"

"I've said your name three times, and you haven't heard me. You've been staring at the same piece of paper for the past five minutes. What's wrong?"

He leaned back in his chair and tossed his pen on the table. "I can't get Cheetara off my mind," he admitted, knowing Kit would keep his confidence. He trusted her completely.

"It's lunchtime. Let's go get something to eat. Maybe you'll be able to concentrate on your work if you have a full stomach."

"I hope you're right. Thanks, Kit."

As they made their way to the dining room, Lion-O bit back a groan as his brother and Pumyra rounded the corner in front of them. Pumyra clung to Tygra's arm, bubbling on and on about how she wanted to decorate the nursery and the colors they'd use for their royal wedding next month. Lion-O nodded to his brother with the intention of continuing down the hall.

"Lion-O, I haven't seen Cheetara lately," Tygra called out as his brother passed. "Pumyra and I were just talking about that this morning."

Lion-O clenched his teeth and suppressed a growl.

"Is she still struggling with the loss of the baby?" Pumyra asked, blinking her big, brown eyes innocently.

Lion-O drew on every ounce of self-control he had. "Actually, she is spending some time alone meditating."

"Oh," Tygra replied, his brow furrowing with worry. "Is she okay?"

"Of course she is, Sweetie," Pumyra gushed. "Cheetara will be fine. These things just take time." She tugged on his arm. "I'm tired. I want to go lie down."

Tygra followed her down the hall, casting one last look over his shoulder at his brother.

"At least he asked about her," Kit murmured to Lion-O as they watched the couple turn the corner.

"I don't know what has happened to my brother, Kit. I still don't understand how he could use Cheetara and then toss her aside. The thought haunts me."

Kit gave the lion a sad smile. "Because he didn't love her the way you do, Lion-O."

Lion-O's blue eyes snapped to the young cleric's. "What?"

She giggled. "I think everyone knows it but you and Cheetara."

Lion-O felt panic rise up in him at the thought.

Kit patted his shoulder. "It's okay. She feels the same way about you; she just doesn't know it yet. Or maybe she does and just doesn't want to admit it to herself."

"I can't get her out of my mind," Lion-O admitted after making sure no one was around to hear their conversation.

"Then go to her," Kit said simply.

"I can't. She wants time to grieve and heal."

"She can grieve and heal along with you," Kit replied. "You wanted that baby, too."

Lion-O shook his head. "I need to be fair to her, Kit. She wanted time and I'm going to give it to her."

It took several weeks for Cheetara to get the cabin the way she wanted it. The first several days were spent cleaning and repairing the rickety structure. She had mended the leaky roof, the leaning porch, and stuffed the ancient mattress with fresh straw. The windows had been washed until they sparkled and the shelves on the wall were lined neatly with supplies.

Cheetara hummed quietly to herself as she weeded her newly planted garden. Snarf helped on the other side of the small garden plot. The cheetah stood and placed her hands on the small of her back, looking over the small cabin and the green plants with pride. She wished Lion-O was here to see her accomplishments. She longed to tell him about the work she'd put into the little cabin and show him her thriving garden. But Lion-O wasn't here; he was days and days away in Thundera. With a lonely sigh, she bent back over a stubborn weed, grateful for Snarf's presence to help chase away the loneliness.

The day passed slowly and night fell, the buzzing of insects and the crackling of the fire the only sounds heard in the tiny cabin. Snarf lay curled at the foot of the bed. The long day of working in the garden had exhausted him.

Cheetara huddled in her chair next to the fire. The nights were the worst time for her. Memories from the past plagued her and feelings of guilt almost overwhelmed her at times. On some nights, the walls of the little cabin closed in around her and she escaped to the porch, gulping in deep breaths of the cool night air.

Tonight was one of those nights. She slipped outside and shut the door quietly behind her so as not to disturb Snarf. Settling on the top step, she drew her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Glancing up at the stars, she wondered what Lion-O was doing this very moment. Did he still think about her? Did she occupy his thoughts the way he was imbedded in hers? Cheetara rested her chin against her knees with a heavy sigh as regrets from the past caught up with her once again.

Everything seemed to come back to her one night with Tygra. She couldn't move on with her life until she dealt with her guilt and anger resulting from her relationship with him. She knew that now. Cheetara found herself comparing the handsome tiger to the lion king. The tiger came up incredibly short in every way. The thought of seeing Tygra and Pumyra together no longer bothered her; neither did the thought of their child although she would always be sad about the loss of her own cub.

Anger still boiled in her at the way Pumyra had treated her, but that would have to be reconciled once she returned to Thundera. She would have a few choice words ready for the wayward puma.

And then her thoughts circled back to Lion-O. It seemed he was a constant presence in her mind these days. She longed for his steady, reassuring presence beside her and the sound of his voice as he related a tale of something that had happened that day. She imagined his scent surrounding her and the feel of his arms around her. It suddenly dawned on her that she wanted no man other than Lion-O. No one else held any appeal. He satisfied her every need and want. Maybe it was time to consider returning to Thundera.

Back in Thundera, Kit shook her head as she watched Lion-O half-heartedly swing the Sword of Omens in a large arc. Lion-O had not been himself since Cheetara had left although he went to great lengths to hide his sadness and loneliness.

"I still think you should go to her."

"What?" Lion-O blinked, letting the Sword hang limply by his side.

"She's had plenty of time to mourn and begin to heal. I think the rest of the healing needs to be done by both of you – together." Kit crossed her arms and gave her king a pointed glare.

Lion-O studied her quietly for a moment, before slowly nodding. "Maybe you're right, Kit. Maybe it's time I headed for the mountains."

"You're not going alone," she replied.

Lion-O turned and headed up to his room to pack, his mind already set on seeing Cheetara again. Would she still be sickly and thin or would the smile have returned to her face? Would she be angry and withdrawn or would her level-headed personality have returned? He couldn't wait to find out.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Thanks to bronwynn who gave me all sorts of plot ideas and reread this several times. She's the best!

Author's Note: This is my favorite chapter yet. You will see why as you read. ;)

The Honor Within

Chapter 10

Lion-O looked over his shoulder at Kit as she drooped in her saddle. Their second day of travel toward Jaga's remote cabin had been exhausting. They had forded a flooded river, climbed several steep hills, and had a bad encounter with a briar patch. Lion-O, eager to get to Cheetara, pushed them on past sunset, but it was now too dark to see the treacherous path.

"Let's stop for the night," he called back to the sleepy cleric.

"Good," she yawned. "I'm about to fall asleep in my saddle."

Lion-O slid off his mount and tethered it to a tree. Kit did the same, groaning as her feet touched the ground. "I'm so sore," she grumbled.

Lion-O quickly got a fire started and helped Kit warm up something for supper. They ate and then the young cleric curled up in a ball in her bedroll. She was soon sleeping soundly.

Lion-O waited over an hour to make sure she was deeply asleep before packing his things and slipping quietly to his mount. Untethering the animal, he led it quietly down the path, relieved to see Kit never stirred.

When he was far enough away from camp, he hoisted himself into the saddle and prodded his mount into motion. It was slow going because of the uneven path, and he watch carefully for the turn-off that he knew would be coming up soon. Kit had no idea where the cabin was while Lion-O had watched as a child while Jaga mapped out the trail carefully bit by bit. He knew the general area where he was going.

He found the turn-off just before dawn crested in the eastern sky. He did his best to disguise his trail, hoping that Kit would never find it. Exhaustion tugged at him, but Lion-O pushed on. He couldn't wait to reach Cheetara. It was time he told her how he really felt about her.

At Jaga's cabin, Cheetara woke with a yawn, her mind filled with thoughts of Lion-O. She had dreamed of him last night, his arms holding her tightly as his blue eyes gazed down at her. It was time to return to him and let him know that she reciprocated his feelings. She dressed in her brown shorts and mid-drift shirt, pleased to find that they fit as they should. No longer did they hang on a too-thin body. Her appetite had returned and along with it her curves. She smiled. Lion-O would be pleased to see that she looked healthy again. She couldn't wait for him to see her.

She lifted a sleepy Snarf into her arms and cuddled him close. "Are you ready to go back to Thundera?" she asked with a grin.

"Snaaarf!" he chirped happily.

"Let's get breakfast," she told him, "and then we can begin to pack." It had been nearly two long, lonely months since she'd left Thundera. She'd only been to the closest town when necessary and had had very little contact with others.

It had taken a while, but she had forgiven herself for what had happened with Tygra and now she was ready to live again – to love again. She couldn't wait to lay eyes on her handsome king. She knelt in front of the ancient cook stove to start a fire.

"Hello?" a voice called from the clearing around the cabin.

Cheetara jolted to her feet. It couldn't be. She was at the door in a flash, her eyes scanning the tree line for the source of the voice. There was a splash of red and a grin spread over her face. "Lion-O?" she breathed. She stumbled out onto the porch and down the steps in the direction of the handsome lion.

He spurred his mount to a faster pace and Cheetara bit her lip as she waited for him to approach. He stopped the animal and slid to the ground before her, dropping the reins. He studied her face intently with his blue eyes, smiling as he took in her healthy body.

"I can't believe you're here," she breathed, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around in him a welcoming embrace.

Lion-O chuckled and took her in his arms, whirling her around until she laughed out loud, her hands braced on his shoulders. "I missed you too much," he told her when they stopped because they were both breathless. "I had to come."

"I'm going to get Kit for letting you come alone," she told him, still standing in his embrace. To her amazement, Lion-O's cheeks flushed and he glanced down at his feet.

"Well," he sighed, "she didn't let me come alone. She actually was traveling with me."

"What do you mean 'was?'" Cheetara asked suspiciously, stepping closer to Lion-O's chest and tipping his chin up so that he had to meet her eyes.

His hands rested on her waist and his cheeks burned brighter. "I slipped away from her after the second day. I pushed hard and she was really tired. I made sure she was asleep and then I walked my mount far enough away so that she wouldn't hear me, so don't be too hard on her."

Cheetara grinned. "I'm so happy to see you right now that I think I'll overlook it this time since you're here safe and sound."

"Snarf!" The little creature leapt into Lion-O's arms and he released Cheetara to catch him.

"Hey, Snarf. It's good to see you, too." Lion-O scratched him between the ears.

Cheetara took Lion-O's arm and tugged him toward the cabin. "I was just getting ready to make breakfast. Come on!"

He followed her inside, carefully placing Snarf down before tugging Cheetara into another hug. He couldn't get enough of her. "I missed you so much," he murmured, his blue eyes serious.

"I missed you, too, Lion-O. I was getting ready to pack to come home to Thundera."

"Really?" Lion-O grinned, squeezing her tightly.

"I'm getting better, Lion-O. I'm at peace with the choices I made. I can't go back and change what happened, but I can move forward now."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it. You deserve to be happy, Cheetara." His stomach rumbled hungrily and she laughed.

"Come on; let's eat."

Lion-O found he could barely take his eyes off her. She looked healthy again and her eyes were vibrant with life. His fingers itched to touch her, to stroke her silky hair.

She turned from the stove and placed a bowl of eggs on the table followed by a loaf of bread. Lion-O allowed his hand to trail over her back before he took a seat at the table. Cheetara flashed him a full smile before sitting across from him.

"How is Kit?" she asked him before taking a bit of eggs.

Lion-O buttered his bread. "She's great. She is going to make an incredible cleric, Cheetara."

She nodded. "I can see the potential in her. She's going to be amazing."

"Like you," he smiled.

"Thank you, Lion-O," she flushed. "And how are Kat and Panthro?"

"Everyone is fine although they miss you."

"Well, I'm going back with you. I'm ready to go home."

"What about Tygra and Pumyra?" he asked a bit hesitantly.

She shrugged. "They have their own lives, and I have mine. I don't feel threatened by Pumyra. I hope she and Tygra and their baby are very happy."

Lion-O snorted. "They were married last week. It was the most extravagant wedding I've ever seen. Pumyra insisted on having the most expensive dress and lavish decorations."

Cheetara snorted. "Sounds like I would have hated it."

He laughed. "Wait till you hear her plans for the baby shower."

Cheetara quirked an eyebrow. "Let me guess. It's going to be as extravagant as the wedding."

"You guessed it," he replied.

She shook her head. "Leave it to Pumrya."

Lion-O pushed back from the table when he finished his breakfast. "What did you have planned for today?" he asked.

Cheetara shrugged. "I was going to pack up to head home."

Lion-O grinned at her. "But I just got here. Who says we have to go back to Thundera right away?"

Cheetara stared at him with wide eyes. They would be alone in her tiny cabin with a single bed. What was he thinking? "Uh, okay," she answered. "Well, then we can see if anything is ready to be picked in my garden."

Together they cleaned up the breakfast dishes and headed outside behind the cabin to the garden plot. Snarf opened one eye from his position on the rug in front of the fireplace and closed it again, content to stay where he was.

Cheetara gestured to the small, but well maintained garden. "I didn't know how long I'd be here, so I thought it best to be self-sufficient. Sometimes the weather gets pretty bad here and I can't get to town." She plucked two baskets from beside the cabin and handed one to Lion-O. "Here, help me pick the ripe vegetables."

They moved up and down the rows searching beneath the leaves for vegetables that were ready to be picked. "Race you to the end of the row," Lion-O challenged. "Let's see who can fill their baskets first."

"Okay, you're on," Cheetara grinned as she accepted his challenge. "Go!"

"Hey, wait!" Lion-O protested, watching as the cheetah darted down the row. "No fair!"

She turned to look back at him at the end of her row and was barely out of breath. "You never said I couldn't use my speed."

"I thought it was implied," he snorted.

Cheetara sat her basket down and joined Lion-O on his row, helping him fill his basket. The sun was beating down on them and the day became hotter as the morning wore on.

Lion-O squinted into the sun and pointed at a tree of the other side of the cabin. "Is that an aqua fruit tree?" he asked eagerly. At her nod, he hurried to its trunk and shimmied up into its branches, returning with an armful of plump, juicy, round aqua fruit.

He plopped on the ground beneath the tree and gently allowed the fruit to tumble out of his arms and onto the grass. Cheetara settled next to him just as he took his first bite of fruit. Juice sprayed her in the face and she squealed.

"Sorry," Lion-O mumbled around a mouthful of fruit. A wicked idea popped into his mind. Children in Thundera had loved playing with aqua fruit. The fruits would easily spray when squeezed and were full of a sweet, delicious nectar. Many times as a child Lion-O and Tygra had chased one another around the palace courtyard spraying the other with the fruit.

Before he could change his mind, Lion-O aimed his fruit at Cheetara and squeezed. A well-aimed stream of juice hit her directly in the face.

She gasped and jumped to her feet. " Lion-O!"

"What?" he asked innocently before spraying her again.

She snatched a fruit off the ground, but before she could aim he squirted her again. She ran with a squeal, looking back over her shoulder to spray him with her own fruit. Lion-O got in several more direct hits before Cheetara stumbled and fell to the ground on the cool grass beneath the tree. Lion-O, unable to stop himself in time, tripped over her and fell flat on his chest with an ooph as all the air rushed out of his body.

"Lion-O?" Cheetara called out, a bit worried. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he grunted as he rolled over to his back.

She propped herself on an elbow beside him. "That was fun."

"Yeah, it was," he grinned up at her, mesmerized by her ruby eyes and happy expression. "It's so good to see you smile again," he suddenly said, reaching up to trace the curve of her lips with a gentle finger.

She froze, the feel of his touch on skin making her heart pound in her chest. Crimson eyes met blue and their gazes held. The lion leaned forward and Cheetara knew he was going to kiss her. Of its own accord, her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

"Cheetara," Lion-O murmured, his breath taunting her mouth.

A loud crash of thunder startled them both and they looked up to find the sky had darkened with thunderclouds during their game of chase. The heavens opened and the rain began pouring down in sheets. Jumping to their feet, the two cats hurried toward the tiny cabin and ran inside with Lion-O slamming the door behind them.

They stood panting for a moment unsure of what to say to one another. Finally, Cheetara filled the silence. "I'll get us some towels." She reached into a cupboard in the corner and produced two towels which they used to hastily dry themselves off.

Warm puffs of air blew in the open windows. The storm had not cooled the day off a bit. It lasted most of the afternoon and the little cabin became almost unbearably stuffy. Lion-O helped Cheetara cut up vegetables and get a pot of stew on to simmer for the evening meal. They kept the conversation light, discussing friends in Thundera and the upcoming royal ball that Lion-O dreaded. Both knew something had changed between them, but neither were quite sure how to address it.

They had supper as the storm finally moved out of the area. Cheetara cleaned up as Lion-O grabbed a bucket from the corner of the kitchen. "I'm going to the lake to get fresh water for tomorrow."

"Okay," the cheetah called as she cleared the table. "I'll finish up here."

She tidied up the kitchen and became concerned when Lion-O didn't return. "Where is he?" she grumbled to Snarf, worry beginning to coil in her gut. "Maybe I shouldn't have let him go alone."

Cheetara hurried down the path the lion had taken forty five minutes before, anxious because he hadn't returned to the tiny cabin. Where had he gone off to? "Lion-O?" she called as she stepped into the clearing. She stopped in shock at the sight before her. Lion-O had just stepped out of the lake, his body glistening wet in the setting sun. Her eyes traveled from the top of his head, down his muscular, well-defined chest, and farther down. Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment and she turned around with a gasp, clapping her hands over her face.

"Cheetara!" Lion-O gasped, scrambling for the towel he had left lying on the bank.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry," she pleaded, heat suffusing her face beneath her hands. Her mind strayed to what she had seen of Lion-O's body. Tygra couldn't hold a torch to his brother.

Lion-O felt his cheeks flush as he fumbled with the towel, tying it around his waist in a hasty knot. He knew the cheetah had seen him in all his glory and the thought made his insides squirm with embarrassment.

"I'll go back to the cabin and wait for you there," Cheetara stammered, picturing a naked, glorious Lion-O in her mind. The thought sent a chill skittering down her spine.

"Cheetara, wait," Lion-O told her, hurrying forward with one hand still gripping his towel, and grasping her arm.

She turned and her eyes widened at the sight of his bare chest before her, his light-colored fur slick with water that pelted the dirt at their feet with tiny droplets. Then she realized that the only thing covering him from her sight was a thin towel and she looked up into his face.

His cheeks were a bright red, but he met her gaze. "Cheetara," he said softly, mesmerized by her gaze.

Involuntarily, her lips parted and she moistened them with her tongue. Lion-O stepped forward into her space and rested his hands lightly against her hips, hoping against hope that his towel would stay in place. The cheetah felt her breathing speed up and her heart pounded in her chest. She was sure Lion-O could hear it.

"I was – I was just coming to see if you were okay. You were gone a long time. I-"

Lion-O cut her off by leaning forward and capturing her mouth with his. Gently, his tongue caressed her lips, seeking entrance. She opened her mouth to him with a groan, her hands splayed against his wide, strong chest as he pulled her closer.

She felt his body against hers, the towel not leaving much to the imagination. "Lion-O," she whispered against his lips, winding her arms around his back and pulling him as close as she possibly could. Her fingers trailed over the strong muscles beneath his soft fur and he tensed at her touch, the muscles rippling beneath her fingertips.

Cheetara giggled against his mouth and his hands settled at the small of her back, pressing her to him.

"We need to stop," she finally gasped as she realized things were moving too far, too fast.

Lion-O didn't argue but pulled back and nuzzled her nose with his. "You taste as sweet as I always imagined you would," he panted, trailing kisses down the side of her face. "I have loved you for so long."

Her eyes widened at his words and she cuddled against him, resting her cheek against the soft fur of his shoulder. "Did you ever stop even when I was with Tygra?" she asked softly.

"No, never," he replied, his arms tightening around her waist. "I wanted you to be happy, Cheetara, so I hid my feelings."

She leaned back so that she could look into his face and reached up to trace his features with one fingertip. "I have come to the realization that I never really loved Tygra although I thought I did. I wish I had never given myself to him."

Lion-O's hand tangled in her long, blonde hair and he held her close. "Do you think-" he began with hesitation before sucking in a breath of air and gathering his courage, "Do you think you could ever love me?"

"Oh, Lion-O," she smiled, cupping his face with both of her hands, "how could I not love you?" She leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, delighting in the shiver that racked him as their bodies met. "I do love you, my lion king. I want to be with you every waking moment for the rest of my life. I want to have your babies and grow old with you." She kissed him passionately, moaning as he pulled her against him.

"Marry me?" he asked between heated kisses. "Rule by my side. You are the only one I want, the only one I have ever wanted. I want you to have my babies and grow old with me."

Cheetara nodded against him. "Yes, Lion-O; I will marry you."

His expressive blue eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Why is it so hard to believe that I would want to marry you?" she asked him, still cupping his face as her thumbs traced over his lips.

"I'm a dreamer, not a grounded man like my father was and like Tygra. I tend to leap into things before thinking them through. I have no experience with women and….well….you know." His cheeks flamed.

Cheetara kissed his lips. "Well, I have no desire for a man like Tygra. It's okay if you leap into things without thinking because you will have me to keep you grounded. And as for that experience you lack, well, I don't have much more than you do. We'll learn as we go." She nuzzled his neck. "And if the way you kiss is any indication, you are quite talented."

Lion-O chuckled. "We can do a little bit of learning right now," he murmured, his eyes darkening as he pulled her flush against his body.

Cheetara found it difficult to breathe or even think at the feel of his body against hers. She initiated the kiss this time as Lion-O's hands eagerly roamed the length of her body.

He finally leaned back with a groan. "We should be getting back." Cheetara turned away while he dressed quickly, balling the towel up in his arms.

The sun had set making the path dark. The moon was hidden behind the clouds. Cheetara tucked her hand into Lion-O's much larger one and led him back to the cabin. She stopped him on the porch, pressing her lips to his once again for another lingering kiss.

Pulling back, she framed his face with her hands. "Tonight was the second time you told me you loved me," she admitted.

Confusion flitted across Lion-O's handsome features. "When was the first time?" he asked.

She smiled and molded her body to his before twining her arms around his neck. "The night you stayed with me after you fought with Tygra. You said it in your sleep."

"You never said anything," Lion-O stated.

She shook her head. "I couldn't. I was still too much of a mess at the time to know what I really wanted." Her gentle fingers played in his hair. "I love you, Lion-O. I loved you then, too, I just didn't know my own heart."

Lion-O's arms slid around her slender waist and he captured her lips in a heated kiss as the towel dropped to the floorboards. It was quite a while before they joined Snarf in the tiny cabin.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Special thanks to bronwynn. She is the master of plots!

The Honor Within

Chapter 11

By the time they broke their kiss and entered the tiny cabin, Lion-O's heart pounded so hard he was sure Cheetara could hear it. He swallowed and tried counting to one hundred and staring into the fire as he struggled to control his body. The sight of Cheetara with mussed hair and kiss-swollen lips was enough to send liquid heat through his veins.

She tugged him close for one more quick kiss before moving to the stove and putting the kettle over the fire. "Want some tea?" she called over her shoulder. She had to find something to occupy her hands and her mind. Kissing Lion-O was addictive. Now that she'd had a taste of him, she couldn't get enough.

"Sure," he answered, running his hand through is thick, red hair in a boyishly nervous gesture. The tiny cabin suddenly seemed much smaller and unbearably hot. "Uh, maybe I'll sleep on the porch tonight."

She whipped her head around to stare at him. "The porch?"

He nodded.

"Lion-O, we're both responsible adults. I think we can handle sharing a bed for a few nights." The very thought made her palms sweaty and her legs feel like jelly, but she squared her shoulders. Surely she could do this.

"Oh." He paused for a long moment. "If you're sure…" he trailed off.

She snagged two mugs from the shelf. "Positive." Placing them on the table, she smiled up into his blue eyes. "I know what we can do while we wait for the water to warm."

Against his better judgment, Lion-O wrapped his arms around her waist. "Is this what you had in mind?" he murmured as he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Snarf's frantic calling alerted them to the water boiling over on the stove several minutes later. Lion-O grabbed a towel and whisked the pot to the nearby sink while Cheetara looked on in shock. "Maybe we should skip the tea," he smirked.

She chuckled. "It's getting late. Why don't we just get ready for bed?" She walked over to the wall next to the bed and tugged a filmy white nightgown from the wall. "I need to change," she said a bit nervously.

"I'll step out on the porch. You call me in when you're done," Lion-O told her. He waited until she nodded and then stepped outside, pacing back and forth as he tried to relieve some of his. He hoped his body wouldn't betray him while he slept; Cheetara's warm, slender form would be so close in that double bed. He growled low in his throat in frustration and stopped pacing at the sound of the cheetah calling his name. He kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his shirt to prepare for bed. Hoping against hope that he'd be able to keep his composure, he opened the door and reentered Jaga's tiny cabin placing his boots and shirt by the door.

Cheetara sat at the table brushing her long, blond locks. They glistened like spun gold in the firelight making Lion-O bite back a moan.

"I'm almost ready for bed," the cheetah told him, moving to the small dresser in the corner. She gestured to the right side of the bed. "I usually sleep on the left, so you can have the right."

"Okay," he muttered, forcing his feet to carry him across the floor. He flopped on top of the covers and leaned back against the headboard resting his hands behind his head. He watched as Cheetara moved around the small home fixing this and arranging that before moving to bed. Snarf hopped up at his feet and turned around three times before curling into a tight ball and closing his eyes.

Cheetara stood in front of the fireplace to wind the clock and set the alarm for morning. As she did so, the fire shone through her thin nightgown illuminating every curve of her well-toned body. Lion-O felt his own body tighten in response and sweat broke out on his forehead. She turned to smile at him before padding across the room and throwing back the covers to climb between the sheets.

Cheetara found her gaze captured by the lion king's well-defined, muscular chest and her breathing quickened. Although he rested above the covers, she could feel his heat radiating across the bed. Images from earlier in the day assaulted her mind – Lion-O's well-endowed, strong form dripping wet and highlighted by the setting sun. The temperature in the room seemed to go up ten degrees. She extinguished the lamp on her bedside table, plunging the room into shadows lit only by the slowly dying fire.

Lion-O could hear Cheetara's breathing next to him. If he turned his head slightly to the right, he could see her profile in the shadows. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, but he clenched his fists tightly and remained where he was, images of her body highlighted by the firelight dancing through his mind. It took all of his self-control not to turn on his side and pull her into his arms, but he couldn't do that, not after what Tygra had done to her.

"Lion-O?" she called softly into the semi-darkness.

"Yes?" he answered, his voice also quiet.

"Do you – do you think you could hold me, you know, like you did back in Thundera?" The cheetah rolled her nightgown nervously between her fingers as she waited for his response.

Lion-O felt his tentative grasp on control slipping, but he turned to his right and opened his arms. "Come here."

The sheets rustled as she slid across the bed and tried to curl against his chest. She frowned. "You need to get under the covers." Snarf yowled at the movement and stood up, leaping down and curling up on the rug in front of the fire.

"I don't know if I can," he stammered as he felt heat rush into his face.

"It will be okay," she assured him. "We won't let it go too far."

Lion-O finally responded to her gentle prompting and slid beneath the sheets, sucking in a breath as she molded her body to his. "Cheetara," he groaned. He could feel her firm lines through the flimsy material of her nightgown.

Cheetara's hands roamed over the muscular planes of Lion-O's chest, feeling the ripples of his well-defined muscles. "I love you," she whispered into the night, stretching up to reach his lips. She thought once again of his body and felt warmth rush through her.

Lion-O returned her kiss with fervor, his hands trailing a line of fire up her backbone.

She moaned at his touch, and the sound did nothing to cool his fervor. He bit his lip as her body arched into his.

"We can't," he panted, "not until we're married."

She nestled her head under his chin and stilled her hands, knowing he was right. "What if we lay still just like this?" she murmured, not wanting him to let go of her ever again.

Lion-O cleared his throat and worked to push his earlier image of her in front of the fire out of his mind. "We can try."

They were silent for a while, the only sound in the room the crackling of the fire. Lion-O concentrated on his breathing, but the feel of the woman in his arms made it difficult. "I don't want to take advantage of you like Tygra did," he admitted finally.

Cheetara turned her face up to look at him. "You would never do that," she told him. "I trust you." Propping herself up on an elbow, she looked down at him in the shadows. "I didn't think it would be so hard to be close to you and not _be_ with you."

Lion-O studied her for a moment before he blurted out the only solution he could come up with. "Marry me tomorrow. We'll go into town and find a judge or the governor and get married. We can still have a royal wedding when we return to Thundera." He waited with baited breath for her answer.

Cheetara's mouth dropped open and she stared at Lion-O in silence for a moment as she mulled over his idea. Then a grin spread from one side of her face to the other. "Let's do it!" she enthused. "I love you so much." She leaned over to kiss his lips, but was surprised when he pulled away with a strangled groan.

"I can't," he choked out. "Maybe Snarf should sleep between us."

Cheetara giggled. "Lion-O!"

"The things I'm thinking right now, the things I wish we could do…" he trailed off and his eyes darkened with passion.

Cheetara swallowed hard. "Tomorrow night," she managed to say, tracing her fingers over his lips.

"Snarf!" Lion-O called. "Come up here with us."

Cheetara rolled back over to her side of the bed as her fingers ached to reach for the red-haired king. Tomorrow night. If she could only wait that long, she would belong to him in every way possible.

Lion-O woke at the first light of dawn with Snarf's claws digging into his back. He grunted and rolled over to face his soon-to-be wife. Snarf's back was pressed into her stomach with his legs protruding forward toward Lion-O. The cheetah's blonde hair fanned about her on the pillow like a halo. Her cheeks were flushed with slumber and she stirred, wiping one hand over her eyes.

"Good morning," Lion-O murmured in a voice rusty with sleep.

She blinked twice as if she couldn't really believe he was here in her bed. Then a slow smile curved her lips and she propped herself up on an elbow. "Good morning yourself."

Lion-O leaned forward and cupped the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her silky locks and pulling her forward for a heated kiss. "Before the day ends, you will be the queen of Thundera," he promised her.

"As long as I have you, that's all that matters," she responded, deepening their kiss.

"Snaarf!" the creature between them squawked as he was squished between them.

"Sorry, Snarf," Cheetara chuckled as she pulled back.

"Let's eat so we can go into town and find someone to marry us."

They hurried through breakfast and Cheetara dressed as Lion-O retreated to the porch. She brushed her hair and frowned at her reflection in the tiny mirror she'd hung on the wall. All she had with her were her cleric's clothing. She wished she at least had a dress to wear to marry Lion-O.

She exited the tiny cabin to find Lion-O leaning against the porch railing waiting for her. He reached for her hand and tugged her close for a quick kiss. "I thought we could go shopping first," he told her, "and find you a dress to get married in."

Cheetara looked up at her lion, his thoughtfulness filling her heart with pride. "That would be wonderful." They walked down the path leading to town with Snarf trailing along behind them. The young couple swung their clasped hands back and forth between them as they reveled in the warm sunny weather of their wedding day.

The journey to town took nearly an hour made longer by the several times Lion-O and Cheetara had stopped to share heated kisses and touches. Snarf had watched from the sidelines and rolled his eyes impatiently.

They reached the small town as the shops and market stalls were opening for the day. "Where do you want to start?" Lion-O asked the woman at his side as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He watched her crimson gaze slide over the various establishments until it landed on a dress shop.

"There," she replied, nodding toward the small but tidy building. With a giggle, she led Lion-O across the bustling street, and he opened the door as a bell jangled overhead.

The proprietor looked up and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a lion in her doorway. "May I help you?" she asked, immediately moving forward to greet her customers.

Lion-O smiled and looked down at the cheetah by his side with pride shining in his blue eyes. "Please allow the lady to choose whatever she likes. Money is no issue."

"Lion-O!" Cheetara gasped, amazed at the luxury of being able to choose whatever she wanted.

"Lord Lion-O," the shop's leopard-spotted proprietor breathed, immediately kneeling before her king, her brown tresses falling to cover her face. When she stood, she immediately began to flutter around and show Cheetara dress after dress. The cheetah grinned at her lion before following the woman around the shop.

Lion-O browsed the selection as he waited, anxious to see the dress his bride would choose. It must have been close to an hour later before he heard his name called and turned to see a radiant Cheetara dressed in a floor-length burnt orange sundress with spaghetti straps, a golden band highlighting her thin waist. It accentuated every curve on her long, slender body. Her blonde hair floated down past her shoulders while a sequined hairband matching her dress perched atop her head.

Lion-O found his mouth had suddenly gone bone dry while his heart pounded in her chest. "You're beautiful," he murmured, his feet walking toward her of their own accord. He clasped her hands and stood back to look at her once again, finding he couldn't get his fill.

She blushed under his heated gaze. "Do you like it?" she asked sounding a bit unsure of herself.

"Cheetara, you look amazing," he breathed, wishing they were alone at the moment so he could show her how amazing he thought she really was.

Her smile wreathed her face and she turned to the leopard who had helped her. "Thank you so much for helping me to find the right dress."

"I know something that will look perfect with it," Lion-O told her, tugging her toward a glass case in the front of the store and pointing toward a ruby amulet.

"Lion-O, it's gorgeous," Cheetara breathed, "but it's very expensive."

The lion king took his soon-to-be-wife into his arms. "You are worth every penny. Please, we can't have an extravagant wedding today, but let me do this for you."

She smiled. "I will treasure it always, Lion-O. Thank you."

The shopkeeper produced the pendant and Lion-O secured it around his cheetah's neck, his fingers trembling so badly from nerves that he could barely secure the clasp. Cheetara studied her reflection in the mirror the leopard held before her. "Lion-O, it's beautiful."

"And now we need a ring," Lion-O informed her as he slid his arm around Cheetara's waist.

The proprietor quickly pulled a tray out of the glass case. "These are the best I have," she assured them.

Lion-O's eyes immediately landed on a very tasteful diamond with smaller ruby stones set on each side of it. "What about that one?" he asked.

"Lion-O, it's beautiful," Cheetera breathed, glancing up at him.

He rubbed his hand gently up and down her back. "I think it suits you," he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Then let's get that one."

They chose a plain band for Lion-O and then he paid for their purchases and tucked the ring safely into his pocket. "Until we get married," he explained to her. "I want to be the one to place this ring on your finger." He tucked her hand into his, and they said goodbye to the proprietor before heading out to the market area.

They ambled through the stalls admiring the goods of the local craftsmen. Cheetara stopped before a booth of delicate colored yarns made for weaving. Lion-O darted a questioning look at her. She smiled. "I want to make something for our new niece or nephew."

Lion-O raised an eyebrow and his hand caressed her back. "I'm so proud of you, Cheetara," he murmured.

She looked up at him. "Did you have a dream catcher as a child?"

He nodded. "Yes, Jaga presented my parents with one before I was born."

"I think I'll weave one with the ThunderCat crest for the baby." She ran her finger over the colors choosing a brilliant red.

Lion-O watched the woman beside him. She had truly overcome all of her anger and resentment with Tygra and Pumyra and was ready to move on with her life. Even though her arms were empty of her own cub, she was willing to welcome this new niece or nephew into their family with open arms.

She seemed to read his mind and she spoke softly as tears gathered in her eyes. "It's not the baby's fault, Lion-O. He or she can't help what his parents have done. Although I will always miss my baby, I am so glad that I've found you. This whole situation with Tygra has made me come to realize what love really means, and I know that what you and I have is real."

"Then let's go get married," Lion-O murmured into her ear. He paid for the yarn and then she slipped her arm through his and they walked toward the town hall. Snarf followed them with his nose held high in the hair as he sampled the scents of the town.

They entered the freshly painted building located near the town's center and found a non-descript cat who looked to be a mix of several breeds sitting at the front desk. She straightened and her eyes lit up with interest as the lion escorted the pretty cheetah through the door.

"We want to speak to someone about marrying us today," Lion-O told her as he twined his fingers with his cheetah's.

The woman shook her head. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. The territorial judge won't be here until next week and the governor has gone home for the day."

Lion-O's face fell at the woman's words.

"Where does he live?" Cheetara asked as she stepped forward and pinned the woman with her crimson gaze.

"I'm afraid I can't give out that information," the cat remarked, lifting her chin a notch.

"Not even to the Lord of the ThunderCats?" Cheetara asked with a steel-laced voice. She couldn't survive another night in that bed with Lion-O without being married.

"Lord of the …." The woman trailed off. She stood and bowed before Lion-O, her hands fluttering nervously. "Oh my." She walked them to the door. "Let me show you the way to the governor's home."

Ten minutes later Lion-O and Cheetara stood nervously at the end of the governor's walkway looking up at a large white house with a wrap-around porch and huge picture windows with Snarf at their heels. Lion-O glanced over at her and gave her an anxious smile. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

She stepped in front of him and took her face in his hands. "With all my heart," she answered.

Without another word, they approached the governor's door. Lion-O reached out and knocked. A servant girl answered, a young woman perhaps Kit's age. "We'd like to see Governor Margay," the lion king told her. "Please tell him it's Lord Lion-O."

The young woman gasped and bowed, nearly tripping over her own feet before inviting them in and hurrying to find the governor. Lion-O and Cheetara sat nervously on the ornate couch with their hands clasped between them as Snarf hopped up on the couch next to Lion-O.

Cheetara's thoughts tumbled over one another in her mind. If anyone had asked her if she ever thought she'd be marrying the King of the ThunderCats she would have laughed in their faces, yet here she sat in love with the most amazing, compassionate man in all of Third Earth.

Footsteps sounded behind them and they turned to see the governor walk into the room. They stood as he bowed. "Lord Lion-O, it is an honor and a privilege to have you in my home. How may I be of service, Your Majesty?"

Lion-O glanced down at the cheetah by his side before returning this gaze to the governor. "We would like to be married."

The small spotted cat smiled. "That can be arranged. Let me call my wife to be our witness."

At his feet stood a small blue-eyed creature who looked a lot like Snarf. Her body was white, but the tips of her ears, her feet, and her tail were all silvery-gray.

"Snaaaarf," Lion-O's constant companion called as he stepped forward as if waiting for an introduction.

The governor chuckled. "This is Maya. I will leave her to keep you company as I find my wife." He left the room and the little silvery-white animal batted her eyelashes at Snarf shyly.

Cheetara and Lion-O stifled their smiles as Snarf leapt down from the sofa and made his way over to Maya, following her out of the room to get better acquainted. Cheetara winked at Lion-O, but before she could comment Governor Margay and his wife returned.

The lion and the cheetah both stood as the governor's wife bowed before Lion-O. Her husband introduced the beautiful ocelot. "This is my wife, Lottie. Shall we get started with the ceremony?"

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Maya is named after bronwynn's kitty and has the same coloring, too. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

**Special thanks** to bronwynn. She has put countless hours into helping me with the plot and reading and rereading chapters.

The Honor Within

Chapter 12

Lion-O encased Cheetara's hands in his own as they faced one another in Governor Margay's fancy living room. He smiled at her, his blue eyes capturing and holding her gaze. His heart was so full of emotion he felt as if he was nearly choking.

Governor Margay cleared his throat. "Lord Lion-O, do you take Cheetara to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Lion-O said softly but fervently, swallowing hard past the lump that suddenly swelled in his throat.

Cheetara smiled at him as the governor turned to her. "And do you, Cheetara, take Lord Lion-O to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she replied, unable to look away from Lion-O's blue gaze and tightening her hands on his. She loved this man before her with all her heart.

"Do you have vows prepared?" Governor Margay asked the couple.

Lion-O shook his head. "No, but I do have something I would like to say."

The governor nodded at him to continue.

The lion king sucked in a deep breath and swallowed hard before he began. "Cheetara, I have loved you for so long, and I had given up hope that you would ever love me, a dreamer and fumbling king, in return." He watched as her eyes filled with tears at his words. He fought the emotion building in his throat and continued. "You are my best friend and the only woman I'll ever love. I'm honored to have you as my wife, and I look forward to having the rest of our days together to show you how much I love you."

Cheetara blinked back tears and took a moment to steady her voice before she spoke. "Lion-O, my dreamer," her voice caught on those words, "there are no words to describe what you have been to me. You knew right away that you loved me, but for me it was more of a journey to learn what true love really is. You are my rock, the one person in the whole world I can trust completely, and the one person that I know will love me no matter what. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than life itself."

Lion-O released her hands long enough to cup her face and thumb the tears from her cheeks.

"Do you have a ring?" Governor Margay asked the king.

Lion-O tugged the ring from the safety of his pocket and tenderly grasped Cheetara's trembling hand.

"Repeat after me," the governor instructed. "With this ring, I take you as my wife."

Lion-O found his voice trembled as he looked at his cheetah. "With this ring, I take you as my wife." The silver band easily slid over her slender finger and looked as if it belonged there.

Cheetara held out Lion-O's wedding band and waited for Governor Margay's instruction.

"Repeat after me," he told her. "With this ring, I take you as my husband."

She took Lion-O's hand in hers and carefully placed the ring on his finger. "With this ring, I take you as my husband."

"As the Governor of Thundoria Settlement, I now pronounce you man and wife. Lord Lion-O, you may kiss your bride."

Lion-O grinned and pulled Cheetara into his arms, his mouth claiming hers with passion. She cupped his face, stroking it tenderly as his mouth moved against hers. When they finally parted, Lion-O slid his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. He didn't want to let her go.

Lottie, Governor Margay's wife, bowed to Lion-O and hugged Cheetara. "I wish you a wonderful life together," she smiled.

"Thank you," Cheetara replied as she leaned into her new husband. She couldn't believe it; she was Lion-O's queen. The thought sent butterflies flitting around her stomach.

Governor Margay bowed to the royal couple. "Congratulations on your marriage, Your Majesties."

Cheetara flushed at his words and felt Lion-O tighten his grip on her. "Thank you for marrying us and for your kind words," Lion-O told him.

"Would you stay for a wedding dinner with us?" Lottie asked hopefully.

The couple exchanged a glance, very much wanting to leave yet hating to say no. "Of course," Cheetara answered after a moment. "Thank you for your generosity."

The couples made small talk during dinner, but the newlyweds were anxious to get back to their cabin and have some time alone. Lion-O's hand clasped Cheetara's under the table, his thumb tracing patterns on the tender skin of her palm and making her shiver with anticipation.

"We have a long trip home up the mountain, and we want to get home before darkness falls," Lion-O spoke up after the table had been cleared. "Thank you so much for accommodating us today."

"You are very welcome, Lord Lion-O." Governor Margay and his wife stood.

Cheetara rose with Lion-O and looked around the room expectantly. " Where's Snarf?" He hadn't shown up for dinner, but they had assumed he would reappear before they left.

Lottie chuckled. "The last I saw him, he was very smitten by our Maya. We'll send him home when he turns up."

"Thank you," Lion-O told her with a grin.

He and Cheetara took their leave then. They walked hand in hand down the walkway and turned toward the end of town and the road that would lead to the solitude of their cabin. Lion-O looked down at his new bride. "I love you," he murmured, his eyes darkening.

She smiled and leaned to kiss his lips. "And I love you. I'm kind of glad Snarf is busy with his new friend. I can't wait to get home."

"Neither can I," Lion-O admitted, "but I'm also a bit nervous. You know I've never-"

Cheetara cut him off with a finger over his lips. "Lion-O, you know that I haven't had much experience, and I'm not sure of myself after what happened, not at all. I trust you with everything, though, and I hope you trust me."

"I do," he assured her, tangling his fingers in her hair gently and pulling her close for a tender kiss. His hands trailed down her back, but he stopped himself from going any farther. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach; he needed to get Cheetara home as soon as possible.

They kept a steady pace the rest of the way, both of them nervous. The cabin finally came into sight as the sun was setting over the mountains. The air began to cool and Cheetara shivered. Lion-O looked at her in concern. "Cold?" he asked as he pulled her against him.

"A little," she admitted as they hurried across the clearing, the heat in his blue eyes causing her to shiver once again.

They finally entered the small cabin and Lion-O tugged his new wife into his arms; neither noticed the semi-darkness or the chill in the room. "I've been waiting so long for this," he murmured, leaning down to take her lips with his own. She melted into his embrace and wound her arms around his neck as she pressed her body into his. "We won't have to have Snarf in the bed between us tonight," she murmured against lips.

"No more towels between us when we're swimming either," he grinned, feeling Cheetara chuckle against his lips.

His hands slid to her back and he finally felt free to explore her body. She responded to his touch. Both of them were shy and tentative, but the touches slowly became braver and bolder.

Lion-O took her hand and led her to the bed, laying her down and propping himself on his elbows over her. He teased her lips in a playful kiss and she giggled, reaching up to finger the front of his shirt. Soon, he was helping her tug it over his head and then watched as she tossed it recklessly to the floor. The rest of their clothes followed it piece by piece and their union was sealed in a way invented at the beginning of time.

Afterwards, an exhausted Lion-O ran his hand through the blond tangles of his wife's hair as she rested against his chest. "You okay?" he asked feeling thoroughly satisfied yet worried that he had somehow in the midst of their passion hurt the smaller woman next to him.

She looked up at him with huge luminous eyes, her body still thrumming from his romantic touches. "I'm fine, incredible in fact," she smiled, kissing the underside of his chin and then nuzzling his neck with all traces of shyness gone. This man was hers and she was his. "You were amazing."

Lion-O stroked his fingers up and down her bare back and felt her shiver in response. He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"And I love you, but I'm so tired," she murmured into his chest, twining her legs with his to keep him close.

"Then rest," he told her as he wrapped his body around hers.

Lion-O opened his eyes as the morning's soft light filtered through the cabin's windows. He smiled at the sight of his wife stretched out before him, her long legs tangled in the sheets and her blonde hair tickling his nose. Her bare shoulder presented itself to him begging to be kissed, but he held off knowing that after last night she would need her sleep. Sliding out of bed gingerly, he slipped into his underwear and padded over to the stove. He started a fire trying to be as quiet and possible and was relieved to see that the exhausted cheetah didn't stir.

As he mixed up eggs for breakfast the way he had watched Cheetara do yesterday, his mind drifted back to the night before. It had been an amazing experience for him and if Cheetara's response was any indication, she had enjoyed it as well. He looked forward to spending several days alone here with her. His goal was to bring as much pleasure to her as he possibly could.

Lion-O frowned down at the eggs. Somehow, the texture wasn't quite the same as the ones Cheetara had cooked yesterday and they were a bit darker in color. He scooped the eggs onto a plate and fumbled with a piece of toast that was two shades darker than it should be. Pouring some juice into a glass, he placed it all on a tray and carried it to his wife.

His wife. The words brought a smile to his face as he looked at the beautiful woman under the tangled sheets before him. Sitting the tray down on the bedside table, he crawled across the somewhat lumpy mattress and kissed her bare shoulder tenderly. "Cheetara," he whispered.

"Hmm?" she grunted, wiping at her eyes with one hand. "Lion-O?"

The smell of burnt eggs permeated the cabin. "What's burning?" she asked groggily.

"I made you breakfast," he said as his blue eyes shone with eagerness.

Cheetara rolled over in bed and cupped her lion's face in her hands, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Really? No one has ever made me breakfast before."

"You deserve to have someone make you breakfast every day," Lion-O told her and meant every word. He brushed tendrils of long blonde hair back from her face and pressed his lips to hers tenderly. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, hooking a leg behind the small of his back to pull his body flush against hers.

Lion-O braced himself on his elbows so that he wouldn't crush her and deepened the kiss, loving the way her body perfectly formed to his. "Your breakfast is getting cold," he murmured against her kiss-swollen lips.

"We'll make some more later," she replied.

"Okay," he answered, his hands delving below the sheets to bring her pleasure.

Later ended up being much, much later. Cheetara finally woke as noontime neared and she traced a finger over the features of her husband's face to wake him. Lion-O stirred and caught her hand with one of his, bringing it to his lips to place a kiss to her palm.

"What time is it?" he asked in a voice rusty with sleep.

"Almost noon," she answered.

"We slept past breakfast," Lion-O stated, "but I don't care. I can't get enough of you." He reached for her, but she batted at his hands and rolled away.

"Well, I'm hungry," she told him. "I was thinking we could eat first and then go for a swim."

Lion-O's blue eyes lit up. "I like the way you think." He imagined Cheetara's sleek, slender body pressed against him in the lake and he swallowed hard.

"I'm going to teach you how to make eggs," the cheetah quipped back, "in case you ever want to make me breakfast in bed again."

Lion-O chuckled and gathered her in his embrace. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"And I love you," she replied, running her hands through his thick red hair. "But I'm starving." Her stomach growled loudly as if to prove her point.

"Well then let's go make those eggs," Lion-O told her, rolling out of bed and tugging on only his underwear and pants and opting to go shirtless.

Cheetara grinned in approval and slipped into her underclothes and tugged one of Lion-O's sleepshirts he wore when it was cold out of his travel bag and slipped it over her head. He growled under his breath and pulled her into his arms. "We may not get to eat today," he told her, trailing a line of kisses down her jaw. "I like the sight of you in my clothes."

She laughed and pushed out of his arms. "You'd better feed me if you want me to last the rest of the day."

Lion-O looked alarmed at the thought and immediately followed her to the stove, the sight of her in his shirt making warmth pool in the bottom of his stomach.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his body flush against hers as she showed him how to crack the egg in the pan and demonstrated how long to cook the toast. Granted, Lion-O paid more attention to showering kisses down her neck than he did to the cooking instructions.

The rest of the day was spent sharing touches, kissing, and loving. They never did make it to the lake for a swim. After a light supper, Lion-O started a fire to ward off the chill of a mountain evening. Cheetara once again slipped into his sleep shirt and he donned his light weight pants.

Cheetara found her supplies they'd bought in the market the day before and spread them out on the carpet in front of the fire before settling down beside them.

"What are you doing?" Lion-O asked, sitting beside his wife and kissing her bare shoulder where his too-big shirt had slipped to one side.

"I'm going to start weaving the baby's dream catcher. Do you want to help me?"

Lion-O looked at her with trepidation as he tucked a tendril of long blonde hair behind her ear. "I've never done any weaving before."

"As long as you pay more attention to this than you did to cooking, we'll be fine."

Lion-O kissed her shoulder again. "You're really distracting, but I promise to try."

Cheetara sighed. "I suppose that's all I can ask for." Carefully, she measured out her colored threads, showing Lion-O how to estimate the needed amounts. Then she began to weave in and out, in and out, in and out.

Lion-O's brow creased in concentration. "Where did you learn to do this? It's amazing!"

"Weaving is something all clerics are taught," she explained before handing him the barely started dream catcher. "Here, you try."

Lion-O shook his head. "What if I mess it up?"

She shook her head. "Then we'll undo the weave and fix it. I can help you; trust me."

Lion-O smiled at her words then. "With my life and my heart."

Cheetara pressed her lips to his before taking her fingers and guiding his through the motions of guiding the strings in and out, in and out, in and out.

They had a good start on their niece or nephew's dream catcher before they laid it aside for the evening. Lion-O took his wife in his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they stared into the fire.

"I don't want to think about going back to Thundera," he murmured into her hair. "Just think of all the demands on our time. We will never have time like this to ourselves again."

Cheetara pulled back so she could smile at him and run her hands through his hair to smooth it back from his face. "Sure we will. You have your own personal cleric to watch over you now, and we can come to this cabin whenever we need to get away."

Lion-O grinned. "I didn't realize how devious you could be; I love the way you think."

Cheetara swatted at him before she wound her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. "I say we make the most of the time we have," she murmured against his mouth.

Without another word, Lion-O laid her down on the rug in front of the fire and captured her mouth in a heated kiss. They fell asleep there tangled skin to skin until the dawn broke the morning sky.

They were up early the next morning and Lion-O remembered enough about yesterday's cooking lesson to help Cheetara cook the eggs. He looked immensely proud of himself as she congratulated him on their flavor.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked her as they finished up their few dishes.

Cheetara thought for a moment. "Well, I really do need to work in the garden."

Lion-O moved closer to wrap his arms around her waist. "You're just going to leave it in a day or two. Let's do something fun."

"Then let's go swimming," Cheetara suddenly announced, remembering Lion-O's body glistening in the setting sun. She couldn't get enough of her new husband; his body intrigued her.

Lion-O easily agreed. "No towels this time."

She shook her head and gave him a devilish glance. "No towels."

They made their way down to the lake hand in hand. Clothes were shed and Lion-O immediately jumped in, spraying water all over the bank. "Come on!" he called to his new wife as he treaded water.

She tossed the last of her clothes to the side and stepped into the lake to join her lion, swimming over in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands came down to rest on her hips and her legs wrapped around his waist of their own volition. Lion-O's hands held her against him tightly as they exchanged heated kisses with the cool water lapping against them.

"Lion-O! Cheetara!"

"Kit?" Lion-O choked out, his blue eyes wide and his cheeks flaming.

Cheetara buried her face in Lion-O's shoulder and felt him hold her against his chest to hide her nakedness as embarrassment burned her cheeks. She was sure they were as red as Lion-O's hair.

The kitten immediately turned her back to them as she realized Cheetara was unclothed. "Uh…I was looking for Lion-O. He gave me the slip, and I wasn't going to return to Thundera without him."

Cheetara slid out of Lion-O's arms reluctantly and waded to the shore where her clothes waited. Disappointment shot through her. She was hoping for one last day alone with her new husband before returning to Thundera. Lion-O followed her somewhat soberly and they both dressed.

"Okay, Kit," Cheetara told the teenager once they were clothed. "Let's go back to the cabin and Lion-O and I can explain what's going on."

Kit eyed the two Cats across from her. Cheetara's hand was tucked securely in Lion-O's and their fingers were twined together. She knew what she had walked up on was no innocent morning swim. The ThunderCat Lord and the Head Cleric had been naked in the lake together. Oh, boy. This was going to be good.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Special thanks to bronwynn. The poor woman read parts of this chapter over and over and over for me and listened to me complain about my dissatisfaction with the outcome. She deserves a medal!

The Honor Within

Chapter 13

Kit played nervously with the mug of steaming tea clasped in her hands as she sat across the scarred wooden table from Lion-O and Cheetara. She wasn't sure which cat to address first as she cast her gaze over the couple before her. Cheetara's blonde hair was still wet from her swim and continued to drip down the front of her brown mid-drift top. Lion-O's hair had dried more quickly. Kit watched as he moved his chair close to Cheetara's and draped an arm over her shoulders.

The young cleric finally decided to get things over with her mentor first. She knew she deserved a dressing down for losing Lion-O. "Cheetara, I'm sorry I lost Lion-O. Something could have happened to him on my watch and I-"

Cheetara reached across the table and placed a hand on the younger cat's arm. "Kit, Lion-O already explained to me what happened. He got you exhausted and slipped away in the dead of night. I know that you would give your life for him if need be. We will address the other things you need to learn when we resume your training in Thundera."

"Then you're coming back?" Kit asked hopefully. Cheetara was like family to her, like a big sister really, and the days without her had been lonely. "Pumyra has been awfully pushy; she treats the clerics like her personal servants. I can't wait for you to get back and give her a piece of your mind."

Cheetara's eyes turned steely. "When I return, she will no longer treat you as servants. That, I can promise you."

Kit turned her gaze to Lion-O then and her eyes narrowed into slits. She had known her king for several years and was like the little sister he never had. Right now, she was furious at him. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" she spat. "I've been worried sick and searching all over this mountain for you. Lion-O, you could have been killed and I would never forgive myself if that happened."

Lion-O had the grace to look apologetic. "Kit," he sighed, "you'll understand why I did what I did when you fall in love one day."

The younger cat froze at his words and leaned back in her chair. Something had changed between her king and the beautiful cheetah.

Cheetara looked at Lion-O and leaned into him. He hugged her close and placed a kiss on her temple as he ran his hand intimately up and down her arm. "Kit," Cheetara began, "if Lion-O hadn't slipped away from you and found me here at the cabin we never would have admitted our feelings to one another."

Kit's mind traveled back to the scene she'd come across at the lake with the beautiful cheetah naked and wrapped in the handsome king's strong embrace. She nodded, at a loss for words.

"In fact," Lion-O added, "Cheetara is my wife." He paused to let the words sink in.

Kit's mouth fell open and her eyes widened with shock. "You're the queen?" she squeaked.

Cheetara laughed. "Yes."

"Where did you get married?" the young cleric asked curiously as she leaned toward the newlyweds before her.

"The governor in the nearest town married us," Lion-O answered.

"But what about when you get back to Thundera? Won't the people demand a ceremony?"

Lion-O nuzzled his new wife's cheek. "We plan on having a royal ceremony to satisfy them, but it's only because of tradition. We are married, and it's official."

Kit sprung up from her chair as an expression of relief descended over her face. "Cheetara, Pumyra will be beneath you. Isn't that great? You will be queen and she will have to do what you say."

Cheetara chuckled. "Kit, that's not what being queen is all about."

"No," the girl shook her head. "I know that, but she always acts like she's better than you. This is going to be great. I can't wait to see her face when she finds out that you and Lion-O are married!"

Lion-O rolled his lips together to keep from laughing. That was a sight he was looking forward to as well.

"When should we leave for Thundera?" Cheetara asked quietly as her gaze sought Lion-O's.

His brow furrowed with thought for a moment. "I suppose we should be getting back, especially if Kit sent word back to the clerics that I was missing."

Cheetara sighed. "I wish we could stay here."

Lion-O stroked her cheek tenderly. "I know."

Kit stood as her face flushed with embarrassment. She wasn't used to seeing her friends being this demonstrative with one another. "Uh, where's Snarf?"

"He's in Thundoria with the governor's pet, Maya," Lion-O answered as his eyes remained trained on his wife.

"Oh. I'll go get him and give you guys some time alone together," Kit told them, eagerly hurrying out the door.

As soon as she left, Cheetara buried her face against Lion-O's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his strong torso. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you," she told him. "What are we going to do when we're back with the demands of the palace?"

"We'll figure it out," Lion-O assured her. "After all, I am the king." He captured her mouth in a sensuous kiss and tugged the cheetah into his lap.

She returned the kiss with fervor as she wound her arms around his neck and straddled him.

Lion-O placed his hands at the small of her back and tugged her against him, swallowing the moan that escaped her. He stood with a growl and moved toward the bed, Cheetara's legs clamped tightly around his waist.

Kit returned as the afternoon faded and entered the quiet cabin with a tentative knock on the door. Snarf and Maya trailed behind her, the white and silver-gray creature unable to part with her new love. Governor Margay had sent a letter to Lion-O asking him to take good care of his little pet. The three of them stopped at the sight that greeted them.

Lion-O and Cheetara slept in the double bed tucked in the corner of the cabin, its sheets and blankets askew. Cheetara was wrapped securely in her lion's arms, and he had drawn a blanket up over both of them. The cheetah's hair spread out over Lion-O's arm like a golden waterfall, and both cats looked blissfully happy.

Kit pressed a finger to her lips for her companions to be quiet and led them both outside. Lion-O and Cheetara deserved all the time they could possibly get together before returning to Thundera and Pumyra's nastiness.

It was a groggy, sober group that shuffled out of the small cabin the next morning. Lion-O checked the ties on their belongings on one of the animals and studied the small cabin. It certainly didn't look like much, but the best memories of his life had been made here. It was in this place that he had found out that Cheetara loved him; it was here that he knew for sure that someone would love him unconditionally until the day he died.

His eyes sought out his wife. He found her cuddling Maya in her arms with Snarf looking on from Kit's lap. Kit already sat on her mount, ready to go.

Cheetara turned and found her lion studying her. She gave him a smile and walked over to him, leaning in to give him a tender kiss. "Ready, Lion-O?" she asked.

He nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be," he sighed, already missing the solitude the small cabin had provided.

Cheetara cocked her head to one side and studied him for a moment. "I'll miss it, too," she said softly, easily reading his mood.

Lion-O swung up into the saddle and Cheetara handed him Maya. He settled the small creature into his lap and then held a hand out for his wife. Cheetara took it and hoisted herself up behind him with ease, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly and resting her cheek against his back for a brief moment as she savored their closeness. Kit held the reins to their third mount which held all of their supplies and bedding.

"Let's go," Lion-O sighed, feeling Cheetara's arms tighten around him; her warm breath blew against his ear making him shiver.

They ran into some rainy, cool weather on their way through the mountains and it took them every bit of six days to reach Thundera. On the evening of the fifth day, they set up camp at the foot of the mountains. Kit took Snarf and Maya with her to the river to gather water for the next day.

Lion-O, noticing his wife's pensive look, gathered her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her temple. "What is it? What's bothering you?" he asked as his hand rubbed up and down her back.

"I suppose it's just the idea of seeing Pumyra again that has me so uptight," she sighed.

Lion-O frowned. "But why? She can't hold a candle to you, Cheetara. You are smarter, more beautiful, more passionate, and just-" he paused, "everything she can never be."

Cheetara pulled back and looked at her husband with her eyes full of tears. "Thank you, Lion-O. Your words are a balm to my soul."

As he watched, she straightened her shoulders. "I'll be fine as long as you're beside me."

Lion-O nuzzled her cheek before seeking her lips with his. "I love you," he murmured against their silky softness.

She sighed against him and returned his kiss with fervor.

"Ahem," Kit stated, returning with a bucket of water and trailed by Snarf and Maya.

Cheetara and Lion-O broke their kiss, but Lion-O kept his cheetah in his arms. "One last night on the trail," he stated.

Kit grinned. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." Then her grinned broadened. "And I really can't wait to see Pumyra's face when she finds out you're queen, Cheetara."

The cheetah leaned into her husband and rested her head on his shoulder as his arm tightened around her waist. "I'm not sure how she'll take it."

"She'll be boiling mad that you're a queen and she's only a princess," Kit informed her. "And she'll be lording it over you that she's having a baby."

Cheetara's heart clenched at the thought. She had told herself over and over that it wouldn't bother her that Pumyra was having a cub until she halfway believed it. Now that she would have to face the puma and see the woman swollen with child it was a different matter altogether. Cheetara's own cub would have been born soon.

She felt Lion-O's grip on her tighten and she turned to press her face into his shoulder. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear as he whispered, "It will be okay. I know you miss our cub, but I love you."

She knew he would have gladly claimed her baby as his own. The thought made her fall in love with her husband that much more. She leaned back. "And I love you, and one day we will have another cub."

"Yes, we will," he promised, his blue-eyed gaze catching and holding hers.

The cats ate a quick dinner and curled up in their bedrolls. Cheetara finally was able to relax as Lion-O wrapped her in his arms.

"Tomorrow will be fine," he murmured into her ear. "Trust me."

"With all my heart," she whispered, kissing his lips gently before snuggling closer against his chest.

Morning dawned clear and cool. They ate breakfast and then Cheetara doused the campfire while Lion-O finished packing their belongings. They only stopped once for a brief lunch, and even so it was early evening by the time they approached Thundera's gates.

"This is it," Lion-O told Cheetara as he looked back at her over his shoulder.

She dug her teeth into her bottom lip. "I'm ready." Her palms felt sweaty as she clutched Lion-O's sides. She had no idea what to say to Pumyra, but she was sure the puma would have something nasty to say to her. She swallowed hard and reminded herself that a queen was supposed to be gracious and courteous.

As they entered the city gates, the people realized it was Lion-O and ran to line the roads, bowing and cheering. Lion-O waved and Cheetara watched her husband proudly, leaning against his muscular back and resting her chin on his shoulder. "You are a good ruler, Lion-O. Never doubt yourself," she murmured against the shell of his ear and grinned when he shivered.

All too soon, they reached the main gates of the palace. Cheetara's stomach flipped as she noticed Tygra and a very pregnant Pumyra waiting to greet them. The puma wore a smile on her face, but the look in her eyes said 'this is my territory.'

Cheetara breathed deeply and reached for her center of calm as Jaga had taught her many years ago. Lion-O reined their mount to a stop and gave her a hand down before passing Maya to her. Cheetara cuddled the silver-tipped creature to her and waited for Lion-O to dismount and stand by her side. Kat appeared to greet his sister and eagerly reached for the reins of Lion-O's mount.

"Great to see you, Cheetara," he called. "Come on, Sis. Let's go take care of the animals and then we can see if Cook had any dessert left over from supper."

"Just a minute," she told him, her eyes traveling between Cheetara and Pumyra.

Kat stopped in confusion and looked from his sister to the scene unfolding with the older cats.

Tygra stepped forward and gently tugged Pumyra with him. She scowled in the most unbecoming way and rested a hand on her swollen belly.

Cheetara, feeling Lion-O's presence boost her confidence, stepped forward as well. Lion-O moved with her and linked his hand with hers, twining their fingers. She watched as Tygra's eyes widened a bit in surprise before he masked his expression.

"I'm glad to see you looking so well, Cheetara," the handsome tiger said kindly. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy." The tiger inwardly marveled at Cheetara's well-toned and perfectly proportioned body. Her curves now filled her clothing in all the right places; the cloth didn't hang on her as it did before she left Thundera. She was beautiful and absolutely glowed with happiness.

The cheetah smiled while the puma glowered at the tiger for praising his ex-girlfriend.

"Thank you, Tygra," Cheetara answered in her soft, smooth voice.

Pumrya looked down her nose at the cheetah. "It's good to have you back. Now that I am married to Tygra, I need my own personal cleric. I think it should be a woman, and I think you will do perfectly."

"That's enough," Lion-O snarled angrily without giving Cheetara a chance to respond. "You will not speak to Thundera's queen in that tone of voice ever again."

Silence descended over the small group until Lion-O was sure he could hear the crickets chirping in the grass.

"Queen?" Tygra sputtered, wincing as Pumyra's grip nearly crushed his arm.

Lion-O's brilliant blue eyes had narrowed into tiny slits as he glared at his brother's wife. "We married in Thundoria Settlement, but we will have a royal ceremony here so that the people can be a part of it."

"Congratulations," Tygra stammered, somewhat shocked at the news. In his mind, Cheetara was still hurting after their break-up and the loss of her cub, lonely and in need of companionship. He couldn't imagine her falling in love with his dreamer of a brother. He was drawn back to the present by his wife's claws digging painfully into his arm. He realized Cheetara was speaking and had stepped in front of the puma.

"And let it be understood," the cheetah said in a calm voice that was a strong as steel, "that the clerics are not your personal servants. They are here for your protection and will give their lives for you if necessary, but they _are not_ servants."

Pumyra drew herself up to her full height although she didn't look quite as tall with her rounded belly protruding in front of her. "Queen Cheetara," she said as if trying the title out on her tongue. "A queen unable to carry a cub to term. Lion-O needs someone who is capable of carrying an heir to birth, not a woman whose womb can't sustain life."

Lion-O surged forward with a growl deep in his throat, his hand ready to signal for the clerics to take his brother's wife away. Tygra, thinking fast, clutched his wife's arm and began hauling her toward the doorway. "I think Pumyra needs her rest. Her hormones are getting the best of her this afternoon.

Lion-O watched the emotions flit across his wife's face as the tiger and the puma vanished from sight. They ranged from sorrow, to hurt, to anger, and then to downright fury.

"Wow, Cheetara!" Kit said at her elbow. "I told you she wouldn't be happy that you were the queen."

"That was very inappropriate," Lion-O seethed. "I will not allow her to treat you that way."

"I can handle her, Lion-O," Cheetara protested.

"All the same," he growled, "if she cannot treat you with respect then she will not carry the title of princess. I will be speaking to her tonight. Tygra is welcome to be present if he wishes."

Cheetara nodded. She could tell by the stubborn set of Lion-O's jaw that it would do no good to argue. "I'm tired," she said softly, feeling both emotionally and physically exhausted.

Lion-O nodded. "So am I."

"Maybe it would be better to deal with Pumyra in the morning when you're thinking clearly and have some rest," Cheetara suggested gently.

Lion-O tugged his cheetah to him and wrapped her in a tight hug before leading her upstairs. "You are probably right."

"And after that little scene, I need you to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay," Cheetara admitted quietly, hardly daring to look into her husband's eyes. "What if I can't produce an heir? What if the people won't accept me?"

Lion-O stopped at the top of the stairs and tipped her chin up so that she looked stared up into his face. "Cheetara, Pumyra is a jealous, bitter woman. You, however, are amazing and have risen above every struggle you have faced. And we will have our babies, Cheetara. Our first cub was lost because of a horrible accident with Pumyra at its center; there was no other cause for it." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and tucked her blonde hair behind her ears. "Come on; let's go to bed." He led his exhausted cheetah into the bedroom they would now share and shut the door behind them.

Lion-O held his wife long into the night, feeling her tears soak his chest as she cried.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Special thanks to bronwynn. I ran into some major writer's block on this chapter and she got me through it with lots of ideas, suggestions, and some fun LiChee moments.

The Honor Within

Chapter 14

Tygra rolled over in bed as sleep eluded him, his head pounding and his eyes scratchy as dawn's light crept through the windows on the eastern side of the palace. All night long he'd pondered his brother's marriage to Cheetara as Pumyra snored softly at his side. Even now ashe lay spooned beside the puma with his hand resting on her womb where their tiny cub was growing bigger and stronger each day his thoughts drifted to the reasons behind his brother's marriage.

He shifted to find a more comfortable position and sighed as he pictured the healthy, pretty cheetah he'd seen arrive with his brother yesterday. Cheetara's face had radiated peace and happiness and her arms had been wrapped around Lion-O tightly as they rode up on their mount. No longer was she a thin ghost of her former self.

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised that she had married Lion-O; she was alone after all and probably craving companionship. On top of that, she probably wanted to marry and have another cub as soon as possible. What he couldn't wrap his mind around was how happy she looked. Tygra knew his brother had been besotted by the gorgeous cheetah from the moment he met her, but Cheetara had considered the lion a friend and nothing more.

Tygra glanced over at Pumyra who still slept soundly beside him. Making a quick decision to find his brother and pry the details of his wedding out of him, the tiger slipped carefully and quietly out of bed and dressed. Pumyra never stirred.

The polished halls of the palace were quiet this time of morning. Tygra saw no one as he made his way to his brother's bedroom. He stopped in front of the lion king's heavy oak door and knocked. No one answered. Tygra figured that the journey back to Thundera had exhausted his brother, so he knocked again and pounded harder this time. He thought he heard a shuffling noise inside the room, but the door remained closed.

Tygra heaved a sigh. Pumyra would be up soon, and he really wanted to talk to his brother. "Come on, Lion-O!" he hollered. "I can hear you in there!" He pounded harder. "LION-O!"

The door flew open and Tygra took a step back and his mouth dropped open. Lion-O stood there with his sleep pants just barely pulled up to his hips, his red hair askew, a sheen of sweat glistening down his chest and across his brow, and panting slightly.

Tygra swallowed hard. It couldn't be.

"What?" Lion-O growled as his lip curled in frustration.

"Uh…I wanted to talk to you," the usually confident tiger stumbled.

A trio of maids walked down the hallway, their eyes glancing toward the tiger and their half-dressed king curiously.

Lion-O sighed and took a slight step back, opening the door farther so Tygra could enter and then closing it behind him. He didn't want his business being broadcast all over the palace. He watched as the tiger scanned the bedroom quickly. Lion-O knew he was seeing the messy bed and the clothing strewn across the floor.

"I wanted to ask you about your marriage."

Lion-O quirked an eyebrow at his older brother. "What about it?"

Tygra scratched behind his ear and asked in a rush, "How did you get her to marry you? Was it loneliness? Does she want another cub and think you can give it to her?" The tiger frowned and continued after a moment of thought. "_Or_ maybe she asked you to marry her. Is that it? Was she that desperate?" Tygra knew the lion was in love with the cheetah, but Cheetara had been with _his. _There was no way she could have fallen in love with his little brother.

The bathroom door opened at that moment and Cheetara entered the bedroom dressed only in Lion-O's sleep shirt that matched his pants; her long legs seemed to go on forever. Her eyes widened a bit at the sight of Tygra standing in their bedroom. "Is something wrong?" she asked, moving to Lion-O's side and leaning into him as he slid his arm around her waist. She could feel the tension in the room and the tightness in Lion-O's body. His tenseness had nothing to do with what the tiger had interrupted.

Lion-O pressed a loving kiss to her forehead before she rested her head against his shoulder and looked over at Tygra.

The lion cleared his throat. "Tygra had some questions about our marriage." He shivered as Cheetara trailed a hand down his bare chest. He swallowed hard and focused on his brother. "_I_ asked Cheetara to marry _me_. There's no way I would take advantage of her and use her just to get something I wanted."

Tygra frowned at his brother's words.

Cheetara spoke softly quickly picking up on how the conversation between the brothers must have gone. "And I accepted because I love him with all my heart. What you and I had wasn't love, Tygra; I know that now. Thank you for ending it when you did or I never would have realized that Lion-O was the love of my life." She gave Lion-O a loving smile and then stepped away to stand directly in front of the tiger. "I wish you and Pumyra all the best, and I hope the two of you are as happy as Lion-O and I are." She looked over her shoulder at Lion-O and he moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his cheek against hers.

Cheetara reached up to twine her fingers into his thick red hair and tugged his head down for a heated kiss. Lion-O turned her in his arms so that she was facing him and his hands traveled up her back causing her shirt to inch up a bit higher and exposing even more of her long legs.

Tygra gulped as his mind traveled back to the one night he had shared with this woman. She was beautiful and athletic and inexperienced and he had been able to push her into doing whatever he wanted. She had been devastated when he had ended things with her, but now she radiated happiness. He just couldn't get his mind around the idea that she didn't miss him anymore.

"Don't you need to go check on Pumrya?" Lion-O asked his brother pointedly as he nuzzled Cheetara's neck causing her to sigh and press her body intimately to his.

Tygra nodded, watching as his brother tugged his wife tightly into his arms for a slow kiss. "I'll see you later," the tiger told the newlyweds.

Lion-O pulled away long enough to nod and shove the door closed behind him.

"We don't need this anymore," he murmured as he gripped the hem of the shirt and tugged it over head before tossing it to the side.

"Or these," she replied, loosening the draw string on his sleep pants and letting them drop to the floor.

Lion-O growled softly and wrapped his arms around Cheetara's bare form lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, and allowed him to carry her back to bed.

Tygra made his way slowly back to the suite he shared with his wife as his mind whirled. It appeared that Cheetara hadn't married Lion-O out of loneliness or desperation or the desire for a child. She seemed to truly love the lion king. Tygra shook his head. How could she have moved on so quickly? Even as the thought passed through his mind, his conscience nagged him. Hadn't he moved on to Pumrya before he'd even told Cheetara it was over? Shaking his head, he entered his quarters and kicked off his boots.

Pumyra shifted in the bed and opened her eyes to stare at him in confusion. "Where have you been?" she asked in a voice gravelly with sleep.

"Couldn't sleep. Took an early morning walk to clear my head."

"Come back to bed; it's too early to get up," she groaned as she shifted to find a comfortable position.

Tygra slipped out of his clothes and tossed them onto the chair in the corner before crawling beneath the sheets and spooning behind his wife, his mind still full of the love for his brother he'd seen in Cheetara's eyes. She had never looked at him that way. Another more disturbing thought came to him. Pumrya never looked at him that way either. The tiger was unable to go back to sleep.

A knock pounded on the door a few hours later. "Who is it?" Tygra called as he slid out from under the sheets. Pumyra groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"I have a message from Lord Lion-O. He would like to see Pumyra in his council room at once."

Dread pooled in Tygra's stomach. He knew this was about what Pumrya had said to Cheetara last night. Lion-O was a compassionate and fair man, but he would be angry with the way the puma was treating his wife. "She'll be ready in a few minutes," he called.

Pumyra sat up in bed with a frown on her face. "What does Lion-O want this early in the morning?" she grouched.

Tygra sighed in disgust. "You went too far yesterday, Pumrya."

"Too far?" she asked as she worked to push her heavy bulk out of bed. "Ugh…I can't wait to have this baby."

"In what you said to Cheetara."

"What did I say?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"Well, first you insinuated she should be your servant and then you accused her of being unable to produce an heir. I imagine both Lion-O and Cheetara found your statements highly offensive."

"Well, I didn't know she was married to him when I told her she could be my cleric," the puma sniffed. "I've had quite about enough of her thinking she's better than me."

Tygra looked at the woman before him as if seeing her for the first time. How had he missed her selfishness and insecurity? How had he not seen it? All he said was, "You'd better hurry up. Lion-O is already unhappy with you; you don't want to make it worse."

"Aren't you going with me?" Pumrya asked, her lower lip protruding in a pout.

Tygra shook his head. "I think Lion-O wants to speak to you alone." He felt guilty for not going with his wife to face his brother, but he needed some time alone to think and sort things out.

She sighed and took her time getting dressed before making her way to the hallway. She was surprised to find Lion-O's messenger waiting for her. The tall, regal jaguar accompanied her to the council room and then announced her arrival to Lion-O. She wasn't used to things being this formal when she was around the king; it was usually in an informal setting with Tygra. A tiny bit of worry settled in the pit of her stomach. Had she gone too far like Tygra said?

The jaguar held the door open for her and Pumyra entered with trepidation in her step. She squared her shoulders and set her jaw; she would not let Lion-O see that he intimidated her in any way. She found Lion-O standing in the center of the room, his mouth set in a grim line. Stepping forward, she bowed as was the Thunderian custom.

The lion did not give her permission to rise, and tradition dictated that she remain prostate before him. Anger made the fur on the back of her neck prickle.

"Your behavior toward _your_ queen has been reprehensible and will not be tolerated under any circumstances," Lion-O stated without preamble.

"Yes, Lord Lion-O," the puma growled, her back aching in her current position. She blinked in surprise as Lion-O's hand appeared before her to help her into a standing position. She took his offered hand reluctantly and rose with a grimace, the muscles in her lower back protesting quite violently. Daring to look up into the lion's face, she saw anger simmering in his vivid blue eyes.

"As the wife of a prince, by Thunderian law you are granted the title of princess. However, in your case, Pumyra, I do not feel that you are ready to represent that title. Therefore, I am withholding it from you until I feel that you are ready to show the proper respect to the royal family and embody everything that being a Thunderian princess means."

Pumyra gaped at him open-mouthed before her rage began to consume her.

Lion-O continued. "Your child will be born with his or her title. That has not changed."

"You cannot do this, Lion-O," she growled.

"I can and I have," he told her, his façade calm. Without another word, he turned and left the room feeling sick to his stomach. How could his brother love this woman? Shaking his head at the puzzle of it all, he decided to find his wife. He was in dire need of a kiss before he faced the rest of his day.

By the time Pumyra reached her room she was furious. Tygra sat at the table in the corner reading over some papers. "How did it go?" he asked taking in the sight of his wife's flushed cheeks and sparking eyes.

The puma stood in the middle of the room and glared at him with her hands jabbed into her hips. "Your brother is the most arrogant, selfish, unfair brute of a man I've ever met!" she fumed.

Tygra raised an eyebrow. "Lion-O? He may be arrogant at times, but he's not selfish or unfair, Pumyra."

She ignored him and continued her rant. "He took away the title of princess and says I can't have it until he feels I can show proper respect to the royal family. Of all the nerve!" She tucked her hair out of her face and began to pace the floor of the suite in agitation. "I don't understand, Tygra. Cheetara gets her title by playing the 'poor, pitiful me' role and tricking Lion-O into marrying her. I get married out of love yet I'm stripped of my title."

"I think Lion-O and Cheetara really love one another," Tygra said quietly.

"Oh, be quiet, Tygra!" the puma grouched, stomping into the bathroom as fast as her pregnancy bulk would allow and slamming the door behind her.

Lion-O found his wife in their quarters frowning as she sorted through her clothing that had just been delivered to his room by servants.

"Lion-O, I don't have anything to wear that's befitting a queen besides the gown you bought me for our wedding."

Lion-O came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body. "I'll see that it's taken care of," he promised, trailing kisses down the slender line of her neck. "I can't get enough of you."

She tilted her head to give him better access. "I've missed you all morning," she responded, gasping as he found the tender spot behind her ear.

"My advisor wants to have the royal wedding at the end of this week. He says the people are excited to have a queen and that they already love you."

Cheetara turned in his arms with worry in her eyes, her fingers nervously playing with the front of her husband's shirt. "Lion-O, I don't know anything about being a queen. I-"

The lion king silenced her with a finger to the lips. "I'll teach you everything you need to learn. Trust me."

"I trust you," she murmured as her husband silenced her with a kiss.

True to his word, Lion-O took care of everything. Later that afternoon as Cheetara busied herself with putting her things away just as she wanted them, a knock sounded on the door. She opened it to find the royal seamstress there. The woman introduced herself as Oncilla. She was very petite and a little older than Cheetara with a pretty pattern of spots that ran down her face and arms. She had a friendly smile and Cheetara found herself liking the woman immediately.

"Your Majesty, Lord Lion-O says that you need a royal wardrobe. I am ready to get started at your earliest convenience."

"I am ready right now, Oncilla. I'm afraid I only have one dress that's worthy of the title of queen."

"Right this way, Your Majesty, and I will get you all fixed up in no time."

Cheetara followed the woman down the hall eager to get started on her new wardrobe. "Will you be able to have something ready by the end of the week for the wedding ceremony?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes, Your Highness. We will have something ready for you to try on by the day after tomorrow," Oncilla replied with a reassuring smile as she watched Cheetara sigh in relief.

The small, spotted cat kept her promise and on the eve of the wedding, Cheetara found herself standing in front of a three-way mirror on a small platform as Oncilla did the final fitting on her wedding dress. It was sewn from a soft, filmy, white material that hugged the cheetah's slender curves yet flowed around her feet as she walked.

"Oncilla, it's beautiful," Cheetara breathed as she looked over her shoulder and examined the back of the dress.

"No, Your Majesty, it's you that is beautiful," the small cat replied.

"Only because of this dress," Cheetara answered as her eyes widened at the sight of her husband standing just inside the doorway, his eyes glued on her.

"Lion-O!" she protested as she whirled around. "You shouldn't see my dress before the ceremony."

He walked forward with heat emanating from his blue eyes. "You look incredible," he breathed, his hands framing her hips as he lifted her down from the platform to stand before him. Her hands came up to rest against his chest and she pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss.

"Do you really think so?" she asked a bit uncertainly.

Lion-O leaned his forehead against hers. "Yes, I do," he reassured her.

"Out, Lord Lion-O," Oncilla commanded as she made shooing motion with her hands. "This dress must be finished tonight." She tried to look fierce although a smile lurked at the corners of her mouth.

Lion-O gave Cheetara one last kiss before he let her go and backed away. "Yes, Oncilla."

Cheetara watched him leave before she stepped back up on the platform and smoothing the long dress.

"He loves you, Your Majesty," Oncilla said quietly.

"And I love him more than anything," Cheetara replied softly.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Special thanks as always to bronwynn! She is my ThunderCat hero!

The Honor Within

Chapter 15

Cheetara stood nervously in front of the mirror in her suite. Oncilla fluttered around her making last minute adjustments to the fitted white gown that flowed around the cheetah's ankles.

"No need to be nervous, Your Majesty," the petite spotted cat reassured the new bride. "You look absolutely beautiful. Lord Lion-O will be spellbound."

"I'm not worried about Lion-O," the cheetah panted a bit breathlessly. "What if the people won't accept me?" Now that it was time for her to be officially presented to the people of Thundera, Cheetara had developed a bad case of nerves.

Oncilla stood before her queen with a tender smile on her face. "You were one of them, Your Highness. They already love you and champion you. You have no need to worry."

Cheetara smiled at the woman's kind words although she didn't think she could relax until the ceremony was over. "Thank you, Oncilla."

"It's time," the seamstress told the anxious young woman.

Cheetara nodded and moved to the door, taking a deep breath as she put her hand on the doorknob and turned. The hallway was empty and she placed one foot in front of the other and walked toward the balcony that overlooked the courtyard where the ceremony was to take place. That would allow many Thunderians to view the royal wedding.

Cheetara found herself clenching the sides of her dress and forced herself to let go of the delicate fabric for fear of wrinkling it. She rolled her bottom lip nervously between her teeth as she approached the people grouped at the end of the hall. Lion-O's flaming red hair drew her eyes immediately.

He turned then and his brilliant blue eyes lit upon her, widening as his mouth dropped open. He moved toward her as if in a daze. "Cheetara," he breathed, "you are beautiful."

The cheetah's blonde hair had been brushed until it hung perfectly straight. Her eyes had been highlighted with make-up and long golden earrings hung from her ears. The ruby necklace Lion-O had purchased lay perfectly at her throat and the filmy white dress accented her curves in just the right way. Lion-O reached his hands out to her and she stepped into his embrace.

"I love you," he murmured for her hearing only.

"I'm so nervous," she whispered back.

"Don't be. The people love you already." He cupped her cheek gently.

She nodded as her eyes shone with anxiety.

"Don't worry," he whispered again. "Trust me."

"I do," she murmured softly, her mouth as dry as cotton.

"It's time to begin, Lord Lion-O" one of Lion-O's elder advisors, Shan, a snow leopard, informed those standing in the hallway.

"Where are Tygra and Pumyra?" Lion-O sighed. Leave it to his brother and his wife to be late to the royal wedding ceremony and Cheetara's coronation as queen.

"We're here," Tygra said as he arrived with Pumyra on his arm. The puma scowled at the royal couple and rested her hand on the top of her belly. "Pumyra isn't feeling well this morning."

Lion-O looked at the puma suspiciously. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or just trying to cause the royal couple trouble on the day of their official ceremony.

"Ready?" Lion-O asked, glancing over at his wife.

She nodded and slipped her arm through his. "I'm ready." Cheetara's heart pounded hard in her chest and she suddenly found it hard to breathe.

Caracal, the cleric next to Cheetara with the most seniority, would be marrying them. He preceded the royal couple onto the balcony and the crowd cheered. The noise became almost deafening as Lion-O led his bride before the people. He felt Cheetara trembling next to him and squeezed her arm reassuringly.

The cheetah looked out over the sea of people before her and it was a few moments before she could pick out individual faces in the crowd. They had opted against a traditional wedding in the Cleric's sanctuary so that as many of the people as possible could view the ceremony. Now it didn't seem like such a good idea with so many people staring at her.

Behind the royal couple, their close friends and family stood to view the ceremony. Panthro stood flanked by Kit and Kat. Tygra and his bride stood behind Lion-O. Pumyra grunted and mumbled under her breath. Lion-O and Cheetara dutifully ignored her.

"Let us begin," Caracal called out, his voice carrying across the courtyard. It took a few moments, but silence rolled back over the enormous crowd. "We are here today to witness the marriage of Lord Lion-O to his queen."

Another deafening roar permeated the air and Caracal had to wait before continuing. When the crowd quieted, he spoke again. "Lord Lion-O, please turn toward your bride."

The crowd watched in eager anticipation as Lion-O pivoted to face Cheetara and clasped her hands in his, his gaze capturing hers with loving adoration. Under the crowd's watchful eyes, they repeated the vows they had taken back in Thundoria Settlement meaning them just as much as they had the first time. When Lion-O kissed his bride, the cheering of the crowd rose to an unprecedented level, especially when the kiss got a bit heated. The royal couple broke apart breathing heavily with flushed cheeks.

"And now for the coronation of our queen," Caracal announced as he stepped back to let Lion-O take over. The cleric handed the king a golden crown he removed from an ornate wooden box at his side.

Lion-O turned to his bride with love and pride shining in his eyes. The crown glistened in his hands as the sun reflected off its golden surface. "I crown thee Cheetara, Queen of Thundera," the lion king announced to the people in a booming voice as he carefully settled the slim band of a crown amongst his wife's golden locks. Her crimson eyes regarded him solemnly as she pondered the importance of this moment in her life, in both of their lives.

Lion-O's hands dropped to her shoulders and he placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "I love you, My Queen."

Emotion pooled in her eyes as a smile trembled on her lips. "And I love you, My King."

The crowd burst into thunderous cheers and applause. It was so loud that Lion-O and Cheetara nearly missed the anguished cries of the puma behind them.

It wasn't until Tygra cried out his wife's name that they realized something was truly wrong and turned around. The puma leaned against her husband surrounded by a pool of fluid. "I'm in labor!" she screeched, digging her claws into the arm of her grimacing tiger. "I need help. Do something, Tygra!"

Although the tiger looked a bit panicked, those around him watched as he seemed to gather his wits. "Let's get you into bed. Kat, please send for the doctor."

"Sure, Tygra," the younger cat agreed, scurrying off to do the tiger's bidding.

Tygra hefted his wife into his arms with a grunt and carried her down the long hallway toward their bed chamber. Lion-O and Cheetara followed as Panthro and Kit hurried outside to help direct the crowd out of the courtyard in an orderly manner.

The doctor soon arrived and entered the laboring mother's suite. Lion-O and Cheetara settled themselves on the bench in the hallway outside of the room to await the arrival of their new niece or nephew.

Tygra smoothed back his wife's sweat-dampened hair. "You're doing fine, Sweetheart," he murmured.

She shoved his hand away in frustration and fixed her eyes on the doctor. "Give me something for the pain now!" she demanded. "As the wife of the prince I demand it."

The doctor's mouth set in a thin line as he rummaged in his bag for a packet that he handed to Tygra. "Have the cook send up some hot water. Use this to make her some tea that will ease her pain."

Tygra nodded and sent the female servant waiting just inside the door to do the doctor's bidding.

"Now Pumyra," the doctor began, "I need to check you to see how far along your labor has progressed.

The puma glowered at the man, but allowed him to check her all the same. She winced at the pressure she felt and groped for Tygra's hand. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," she chanted. "Hurry up!"

"There," the doctor said, sitting back and wiping off his hands. "I'm sorry to say we still have several hours left before you are ready to push."

"Several hours?" Tygra asked as dread pooled in the pit of his stomach.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, Prince Tygra. Babies take time, especially a first baby."

Pumyra began to sob. "I can't stand it. I'll never be able to do this." She thrashed her head back and forth on the pillow. "Tygra, do something!"

The tiger looked at his wife in astonishment. "Pumrya, I can't rush nature. The baby will come when it's ready." He reached out to take her hand, but she slapped it away and turned her back to him as she rolled over to face the wall.

The doctor patted Tygra's shoulder sympathetically just as the servant returned with hot water for the tea. "I'll take that," the doctor told the young woman. He quickly mixed the packet of herbs with the hot water and offered a moaning Pumyra the steaming brew.

She sat up to sip it, making a face at the bitter taste. "It's awful," she sputtered.

"It will take the edge off of your pain," the doctor assured her. "Just drink it."

She made a face, but drank it anyway.

Tygra waited anxiously for the tea to work. He listened as his wife cried, moaned, and begged for the doctor to help her. Every time he tried to touch her she lashed out at him and pushed him away.

The doctor approached him with a frown. "I think you are just making this worse, Prince Tygra. Why don't you step out for a bit?"

The tiger nodded. "Please let me know how she is doing." He moved to the door to find it had been left open a crack. His brother and Cheetara were conversing right outside in the hallway. He couldn't stop himself from pausing to listen.

Lion-O leaned his head back against the wall and reached for his bride's hand. Cheetara turned to look at him, her crimson eyes luminous. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lion-O," she promised as she twined her fingers with his.

"Are you sure?" he worried. "I know watching Tygra and Pumyra with their cub is going to be hard for you."

She swallowed hard. "Yes, yes, it is going to be hard. I might even cry a little," she admitted as tears misted her eyes. She slid closer to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder with a sad sigh. Lion-O rested his head against hers gently.

"But I'm excited, too," she told him softly. "I can't wait to see this baby; I love it already. It's part of my family now, and I haven't had family for so very long."

"Cheetara," Lion-O exhaled, turning to his wife and cupping her face gently with both hands. He hurt for the pain and loss she had suffered in her life.

"But I'm okay now, Lion-O," the cheetah insisted. "I have you."

"Yes, you do," he replied, touching his lips gently to hers. "Always."

She rested her forehead against his and spoke quietly for his ears only. "It will break my heart if Tygra and Pumyra don't let me hold this baby."

Lion-O tamped down the warning he wanted to give her about Pumyra. He doubted the woman would ever be comfortable with Cheetara holding her cub, but he didn't want to upset his wife. She was tense enough about the situation already. Instead he said, "We can babysit and practice for our own cubs"

Cheetara's expression melted at the thought of the future cubs she would have with Lion-O. She melded her lips to his in a deep, searching kiss as they waited for news of their niece or nephew.

Tygra stood frozen in place in the doorway amazed at what he had just heard. He couldn't believe that Cheetara loved his cub. As much as she was in love with Lion-O, she loved the cub of the man who had jilted her because it would be family. In fact, she wanted to hold his baby and even babysit the little cub. Tygra shook his head in disbelief. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Cheetara was quite a woman.

He made some noise with the door and slipped out into the hallway. Lion-O and Cheetara both looked up.

"How is Pumyra?" Lion-O asked.

Tygra grimaced. "She is in pain and doesn't really want me touching her right now."

The newlyweds nodded. "Did the doctor say how much longer he thinks it will be?" Lion-O queried.

The tiger sighed. "It could be hours yet." He began to pace the hall back and forth in front of the bench.

Cheetara watched him for a moment taking in the tense set of his shoulders. "Pumyra will be okay, Tygra," she told him compassionately.

"I know," he admitted. "She's too stubborn and ornery to not be okay."

Cheetara and Lion-O were stunned by his words for a moment. The lion cleared his throat and looked at Cheetara with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Pumyra tossed in the throes of agony as the hours dragged on. Tygra re-entered the bed chamber and held her hand. She screamed and ranted, ordering the doctor around as if she was in a position to control what was going on around her. Tygra was embarrassed at his wife's treatment of the people that were trying to help her, but he chalked it up to the pain she was in and made a note to apologize later with some extravagant gifts.

The time drew near for the baby's birth. Pumyra gripped her tiger's hand and screamed. "I can't do this, Tygra. I don't want this baby."

"What?" he asked. "Of course you do," he soothed. "You're just hurting right now."

"But it hurts," she whined. "I didn't know it was going to be like this."

"Every mom goes through this," he reassured her.

She moaned and then screamed again as another contraction tightened her abdomen. The doctor checked her. "It's time to push," he announced as his nurse moved to his side to assist him with the delivery.

"No," Pumyra sobbed. "I don't want to do this. I can't do this."

"You _have_ to, Pumyra," Tygra commanded. He supported his wife's back as the doctor instructed.

"Now, Pumyra, when your next contraction begins you need to push," the doctor told the panting puma.

"No," she moaned. Her body tightened as a contraction began to build. Pumyra cried out and tried to push as the doctor insisted. She floated along in a haze, pushing as each pain seized her body. A burning, searing warmth spread through her and she cried out loudly one last time.

A loud wail pierced the room and Tygra sat amazed by the tiny cub before him in the doctor's hands. The little girl was a beautiful deep orange color with faded dark brown stripes wrapping her body. Huge brown tear-filled eyes blinked at the bright light in the room. Downy brown hair capped a round chubby face. Tygra was instantly besotted.

Pumyra sobbed in the bed. "It's over; it's over. I'm so glad it's over."

Tygra reached for his daughter with trembling hands and cradled her close. Her crying ceased and she stared up pat him as if she knew exactly who he was. Tygra lifted her to his face and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Hi there, Sweet Girl," he cooed. "Daddy loves you."

He sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife. "Here's your Mommy."

Pumyra flopped exhausted against the pillow. "She's so cute," she sighed. She made no move to reach for the little girl.

"Want to hold her?" Tygra asked as he held the cub out to her mother.

"No, I need to rest. You can hold her. I'm just too tired." Pumyra turned to the doctor. "Can someone help me clean up? I want to feel clean and get some rest."

"Your family wants to see the baby," the doctor announced as he opened the door to allow Lion-O and Cheetara to enter the room.

"I don't have a family," the puma protested.

"Pumyra!" Tygra hissed. The baby began to cry and he cuddled her close against his chest.

Cheetara stepped forward tentatively, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of the cub in the tiger's arms. Her own baby would have probably born those same stripes. Her throat grew tight with emotion and she reached out tentative fingers to stroke the baby's round little cheek.

"Don't touch my baby!" Pumyra shrieked, startling everyone in the room.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Thank you, bronwynn! She developed the plot for a good chunk of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own ThunderCats.

The Honor Within

Chapter 16

Cheetara snatched her hand back as if burned and stepped backwards crashing into Lion-O. She felt her husband's arm slide around her waist as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Pumyra!" Tygra snapped. "What's wrong with you?" He turned toward the cheetah with an apologetic smile. "Here, would you like to hold your niece?"

Cheetara felt the weight of Pumyra's glare as she stared longingly at the beautiful little girl. Indecision warred within her. More than anything she wanted to reach out for that cub, but she knew that by doing so she would turn Pumyra against her even more.

Lion-O had no such qualms. He reached eagerly for the cub in his brother's arms. The baby looked so tiny cradled in the big lion's large hands. The little cub let out a little squawk and waved her pudgy fists in front of her face. "Hey, baby girl," Lion-O crooned, totally enamored by the tiger-puma cub.

Cheetara felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of her husband holding their niece so tenderly. Her mind immediately imagined him holding one of their babies with pride shining in his eyes. She stepped closer and rested her head against her husband's shoulder as she looked lovingly down at the cub. She found herself wondering what her baby would have looked like had it made it to term.

Lion-O's voice broke into her thoughts. "What's her name, Tygra?"

He glanced at Pumyra who nodded at his unasked question. The tiger turned back to his brother. "Cory Raina."

"Baby Cory Raina," Cheetara breathed, clenching her fists to keep from reaching for the child. She would not go against the new mother's wishes, but she ached to hold the cub. Why couldn't Pumyra get over her jealousy? It's not like Cheetara had any desire for Tygra any longer; she was a happily married woman.

Cory began to fuss loudly in her Uncle Lion-O's arms, her little face screwed up in a ball. The lion looked alarmed. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes darting from Tygra to the doctor.

Tygra, too, looked worried, but the doctor only chuckled. "I believe the little one is hungry. She needs her mom." He gestured for Lion-O to hand the cub to her mother.

Awkwardly lifting the child to his lips, Lion-O placed a kiss on her fuzzy forehead. "Aunt Cheetara and I love you," he whispered before he moved to the bed to hand the baby to her mother.

"I don't know how to hold her; I don't know what to do," Pumyra protested frantically.

"You will be fine," Tygra assured her, coming to sit next to her and reaching to take the child from his brother.

"Cheetara and I will go to give you your privacy," Lion-O told the new parents as he reached for his wife's hand and threaded his fingers with hers.

Cheetara swallowed around the lump in her throat. "Congratulations on your new daughter. She's absolutely beautiful," she told Tygra and Pumyra.

The puma was too distraught over holding her daughter for the first time to formulate any sort of comeback.

Lion-O led his wife down the hall to their own suite, where he tugged her inside and turned to face her. She was still dressed in her formal wedding attire and the golden crown sat ensconced among her blonde tresses. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as the light from the setting sun slanted through the window and highlighted the cheetah's slender form. His strong hands cupped her face and his thumbs traced her lips oh so very gently. She sighed against his fingers and felt him tremble.

"I love you," she told him. "I can't wait to have a cub with you."

Lion-O growled deep in his chest and reached to remover her crown and place it safely on the dresser. Then he stood behind her and swept her long hair to the side, placing feather light kisses down her neck.

"Lion-O," she breathed softly, her breath hitching on his name.

He brought his fingers up to unbutton the long row of pearly white buttons down the back of her gown. "Whiskers! Who thought to put so many buttons on this thing?"

Cheetara giggled, but stood still so he could finish freeing her from the dress. Finally, it slipped from her shoulders and she was able to step out of it and turn to face her husband.

"That's better," he grinned, his hands moving to span her slender waist.

"Now it's your turn, Husband," Cheetara purred, reaching for the row of buttons down the front of Lion-O's dress clothing.

It seemed to take forever, but soon the lion had peeled out of his layers and pulled his wife flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and claimed his lips as he walked her backwards to the bed that they shared.

Cheetara woke first the next morning splayed out over Lion-O's chest with her head resting over his heart. Neither wore a stitch of clothing. She smiled and placed a line of kisses down the middle of his chest.

He stirred, his hand tangling in her mussed blonde hair. "Morning," he mumbled in a voice rusty with sleep.

"Good morning, my handsome lion," she purred, stretching to capture his lips in a kiss.

He returned it with fervor, his hand trailing down the contours of her body and smiling as he felt her shiver at his touch. He was surprised when she pulled away and propped herself up on an elbow.

"I was thinking…"she began, her brow furrowed in thought.

Lion-O quirked an eyebrow in question and reached out to tuck a tendril of long blonde hair back from Cheetara's face.

"I'm going to ask Tygra and Pumyra if I can give Cory the Cleric's Blessing."

Lion-O's eyes widened in surprise. There was no way Pumyra would ever agree to that. "Cheetara," he began hesitantly knowing how much his wife already loved this tiny baby.

"Lion-O, we can present her with the dream catcher we made and then you can offer Pumyra her title."

Lion-O stiffened. "You mean the title of princess for Pumyra?" he asked hesitantly.

Cheetara nodded. "Yes, that will make Pumyra happy and then perhaps she will allow us to have a relationship with Cory."

The lion king sighed and pushed to a sitting position. This was too serious of a conversation to have lying down in bed. "Cheetara, there is no way Pumyra is ready to represent the royal court of Thundera with the title of princess. She has no idea of what bearing that title entails. Besides, she is never going to let you get close to that baby. It's the one thing she has to hold over your head – the fact that she has a baby and you lost yours. And that," Lion-O added, "was all her fault." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Cheetara, but granting her a title is the one thing I cannot do."

Cheetara sat up and leaned against the headboard pulling the sheet over her chest. "Lion-O, please, I don't think she meant for me to lose my cub."

Lion-O's mouth dropped open in shock at her words. "We both know that's not true," he grunted. "She was doing her best to hurt you that day, and there's no way to get around that fact." He wanted to say more, but forced himself to clamp his mouth shut.

"Lion-O," Cheetara replied, "please reconsider. This is our niece. Wouldn't it be wonderful to be able to play with her and love her? I'm not even allowed to touch her."

"And you still wouldn't be allowed to touch her even if I did grant Pumyra the title of princess. That's just the kind of person she is, Cheetara. Short of a miracle I don't see her ever changing and there's no way I want anyone holding a title in my royal court that tried to injure my wife and unborn child."

Cheetara bit her bottom lip and felt tears burn behind her eyes. "I don't understand, Lion-O. I thought you wanted me to be happy."

"I do want you to be happy, Cheetara, more than anything, but bribing Pumyra isn't the way to go about it." He slid out of bed and reached into the wardrobe for his everyday clothes. "There is no way she's getting a title. We'll just have to find another way to get close to Cory." Lion-O moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cheetara asked as her sad crimson eyes moistened with tears.

"I'm going to get some air before I say something ugly I don't really mean." With that, Lion-O left the room shutting the door firmly behind him.

Cheetara stared after him silently for a moment before her tears started. She buried her face in her pillow and tugged the sheet up around her body, wishing for Lion-O's warmth. The bed felt cold without him. Warm tears trickled down her cheeks and she felt a sob hitch in her throat. She cried for the baby she had lost and the niece she would never get to know. She even shed a few tears at the unfairness of it all. Exhaustion came over her quickly like a wet blanket. She tugged the sheet around her shoulders and sniffled, closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.

Lion-O made a circuit around the palace gardens and then ventured inside to walk the halls. Those around him must have sensed his agitation because no one bothered him. For that he was grateful because he knew he wouldn't have been good company. He couldn't believe what his wife had asked him to do. Pumyra had hurt her, could have even killed her, and she wanted him to give her the title of princess. His mind drifted to the sickly, sad, thin Cheetara who had walked these halls like a ghost before she had retreated to Jaga's mountain cabin. No, there was no way Pumyra would be crowned a princess. Maybe he could talk to Tygra and see what they could work out so that Cheetara could spend some time with her niece. He sighed and shoved his hands deep in his pockets so lost in thought that he nearly plowed into Kit.

"Lion-O, I've been calling your name and you still nearly ran me over," she grouched.

"Sorry, Kit," he sighed. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help you with?" she asked softly. "I can tell by the look on your face that something is bothering you, and I'm a good listener."

"It's Cheetara," he sighed once again.

"Did you two have an argument?" the very astute young cleric asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Lion-O replied miserably. "She wants me to give Pumyra the title of princess; she thinks it will soften her up so she will let her see Cory."

"Ahh," Kit nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

Lion-O cast a quizzical glance at the young cat. "What am I missing?" he asked. "Pumyra is so ugly and hateful to her. She contributed to her miscarriage and could have even killed her." The lion king dropped to an ornate bench placed against the wall of the long empty hallway and Kit took a seat carefully beside him.

"Lion-O," Kit began carefully, "you think too much like a man."

The lion's eyes widened at the cleric's words.

"Cheetara isn't daft. She knows what kind of person Pumyra is and she knows that this woman will use Cory to hurt her, but you have to see this from Cheetara's point of view. She hasn't had a real family since she was a child. Cory is her niece and she loves her and wants to be a part of her life. She will gladly put up with all of Pumyra's nastiness for the gift of being with this baby."

"But I can't let her get hurt again, Kit. You saw how bad she was last time – depressed, so thin, and so sick. I'm scared for her and I want to protect her in any way that I can."

"Did you tell her that?" Kit asked softly.

"Well, no," Lion-O admitted.

"Don't you think you ought to?" she prompted.

Lion-O sighed and ran a hand through his red mane of hair. "You are probably right, Kit. Thank you. When did you get to be so wise?"

The young cleric smiled. "I had Cheetara as a teacher," she responded, rising to her feet. "Go talk to your wife, Lion-O. " She disappeared down the hall with a jaunty wave over her shoulder.

Lion-O walked slowly down the hall toward the suite he shared with his wife as he mulled over his conversation with Kit. Cheetara's life had differed so much from his own. Although he had lost his mother at birth, he'd still had his father and his brother. She'd had no one. Then she'd lost her own cub, so he could understand why this baby was so important to her. He sighed and hoped he could help her understand his worries and his reasons for not granting Pumyra the title of princess.

When Lion-O opened the heavy wooden door to his suite, the room was silent. "Cheetara?" he called softly. There was no response, but he saw his wife's slender form huddled under the sheets on their bed. He slipped out of his clothes quickly and tossed them on the nearby chair before sliding beneath the sheets to join her.

He spooned behind her carefully and his heart clenched when he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. "Oh, Cheetara," he whispered as he planted feather light kisses across her cheek.

Her eyelids fluttered and she turned on her back blinking up at him. "You came back," she said simply, her voice clogged with tears.

"Of course I did," Lion-O murmured softly, his thumb brushing at the tear stains gracing her cheeks. "I've been doing some thinking and I had a very enlightening talk with Kit."

Cheetara waited patiently for him to continue.

Lion-O looked down into her face and was overwhelmed with love for his wife. He leaned down to tenderly press his lips to her forehead, the tip of her nose, and then her lips. "I love you," he whispered against the silky softness. "Never doubt that."

"And I love you," she answered quietly in return.

"I don't want you hurt," he began haltingly. "I don't ever want to see you depressed and not eating ever again. It scared me," the lion admitted honestly. "I'm worried that Pumrya will do whatever is in her power to make your life miserable and giving in to her just makes that even more likely."

"My lion," Cheetara smiled as she reached up to cup his face, "my protector."

He kissed her again. "I'll go talk to Tygra. Maybe he and I can work something out. Maybe he can talk some sense into his hardheaded wife. We'll find a way, Cheetara, but I won't give in to Pumyra. I can't. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I'm sorry, too," she replied as she tangled her fingers in his thick hair.

"You have no reason to be sorry," he told her as he leaned over to nuzzle her neck. "We need to both feel free to express our opinions to one another and then talk things over. We might even raise our voices from time to time."

Cheetara sighed as he found a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear, her hand tightening in his red locks. His hand traveled down her side and came to rest on her hip as he pressed his body intimately against hers. She moaned in pleasure as Lion-O proceeded to show her how much he loved her.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

Special thanks to bronwynn. She is one awesome lady and puts up with a lot from me!

The Honor Within

Chapter 17

A month had passed since the birth of little Cory and Pumyra was as stubborn as ever. Lion-O, however, had initiated several conversations with his brother which had resulted in the tiger spiriting his daughter to the king's quarters while Pumyra napped. Cheetara was able to hold her niece to her heart's content which made her happy.

This morning, the lion king had finished up his duties early and decided to visit the clerics that were training in the courtyard. He knew Cheetara still treasured the time she spent with her trainees each day. It was very unusual for a queen to continue to work as she did, but there was no one else with the skill required to train the defenders of the royal house. Besides, Lion-O saw how much pleasure the training brought to his wife's days and there was no way he could deny her.

He stood on the edge of the courtyard as his eyes scanned the Cats going through their training exercises. He couldn't find Cheetara. Thinking he must have missed her, he scanned the crowd again.

"She's not here," Kit's voice said at his side, causing him to jump.

"Where is she? I thought I'd surprise her with a lunch date."

Kit frowned. "She said she was so exhausted she just had to go take a nap."

"A nap? It's barely lunchtime." Lion-O's brow creased in worry.

"She did the same thing yesterday," Kit informed him. "Do you think she's sick?"

The lion king sighed. "I'm going to go check on her. Thanks, Kit."

She nodded and watched as the king retreated inside to find his wife.

Lion-O entered the bedchamber he shared with Cheetara to find her huddled under the sheets on their bed sound asleep. He shucked off his boots and shrugged out of his clothing, tossing it haphazardly onto a chair in the corner. Silently, he slid beneath the sheets and spooned behind his wife, wrapping his arm over her middle so his large hand splayed over her toned belly and burying his face in her sweet-smelling blonde hair.

"Lion-O?" she asked groggily. "What are you doing home this time of day?"

"I was going to surprise you with lunch, but Kit told me you were napping and that you did this yesterday, too. Is everything okay?" he asked as he tried to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"I've just been so tired," the cheetah yawned as she rolled over on her back so that she could look up at her husband.

Lion-O kissed her lips tenderly. "Have I been keeping you up too much at night?" he asked as a mischievous grin lifted the corners of his mouth.

Cheetara chuckled. "No, well at least I don't think so." She thought for a moment. "I haven't been this tired since…" She trailed off and her eyes widened.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lion-O asked as his mind rifled through all the serious illnesses his cheetah could be afflicted with.

"Since I was pregnant," she answered in a whisper, her eyes wide in disbelief. "Do you think maybe….," she trailed off as she searched Lion-O's face hopefully with her crimson gaze.

His blue eyes lit up. "It's definitely possible. We haven't used anything to prevent pregnancy." He was out of bed in a heartbeat.

"Where are you going?" Cheetara asked in confusion already missing her husband's body heat.

"I'm sending for the doctor," he replied as he reached for his pants. His blue eyes sparked with excitement as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Just think, Cheetara, a baby."

It didn't take long for the doctor to arrive. Cheetara described her symptoms and then the doctor asked Lion-O to step out of the room so he could conduct an exam. The anxious lion paced the hallway as his stomach churned nervously. He tried to imagine Cheetara pregnant with his child, her belly swollen and her cheeks rosy with health and happiness. The thought sent a tingle down his spine. They both wanted children, several of them in fact, and he knew it would put Cheetara's mind at ease to find out that she could become pregnant again. Pumyra had really managed to plant the seeds of doubt in her mind.

The door opened behind him and Lion-O whirled around to find the doctor standing in the doorway. "Your wife would like to speak to you," he told the king, his face expressionless.

A niggle of worry planted itself in Lion-O's mind. The doctor did not wear the expression of someone who had just told a woman she was going to be a mother. The lion didn't remember moving forward, but suddenly he was in his room and taking Cheetara's hands in his. She stood in front of the window, her body highlighted by the sunlight behind her.

"What did he say?" he asked his wife nervously. "Are you okay?"

A brilliant smile bloomed across her face. "You're going to be a daddy, Lion-O." Tears pooled in her ruby eyes and her smile wobbled a bit.

Lion-O felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as he released the breath he'd been holding. "We're really having a baby?" he asked incredulously, almost afraid to believe he'd heard her correctly.

She nodded. "Yes, we're having a baby."

Tenderly, Lion-O gathered her to him and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you," he whispered, "and our baby." His hand crept down to splay gently over her abdomen where he stroked softly.

She rested her head against her lion's shoulder and was content to let him hold her and caress her belly. Happiness spread through her until she nearly felt giddy. She was going to have Lion-O's baby. Cheetara tried to imagine what their little cub would look like. Would it have blue eyes or crimson, blonde hair or red? There were so many possibilities.

"I can't wait," Lion-O murmured as he scattered kisses across Cheetara's face. "Maybe you should rest."

Cheetara gasped as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and protested. "Lion-O, I've been resting all day. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he settled her gently on the bed.

She nodded. "Yes, the doctor said I seem to be doing well and should even get a little exercise. In fact, since you made arrangements to have lunch with me, I thought we could eat and then take a leisurely walk through the gardens if you still have time for me."

"I will make time. Today is a special day for us." He leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "Let me tell Panthro that we will need to reschedule our meeting and then I'm all yours."

The rest of the afternoon was spent cuddling on a blanket under an ancient tree in the middle of the palace gardens. Cook had prepared a picnic lunch for the newlyweds which they had quickly devoured. By the time they returned to their bedchamber, Cheetara was exhausted. Lion-O insisted that she shower and then he tucked her into bed for the evening, crawling in next to her and reading aloud from one of their favorite books. Cheetara managed to stay away through the first two or three pages before she drowsed against Lion-O's shoulder.

He placed the book on the bedside table and turned out the light, tugging his wife into his arms carefully. She sighed in her sleep, but didn't awaken. Lion-O buried his face in her silky blonde hair and placed a hand over her abdomen. "I love you," he murmured to his wife and unborn child before closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Cheetara in his arms.

Early the next morning, the couple was awakened by an incessant pounding on their bedroom door and the screaming cry of baby Cory sounding very upset. Cheetara slipped from Lion-O's arms and hurried to the door snatching it open to find Tygra standing there looking desperate with his daughter cuddled against his chest.

"She's gone," he said, his eyes flat and emotionless.

"Who's gone?" Lion-O asked coming up behind his wife as she reached for the baby girl.

"Give Cory to me," Cheetara demanded as she took the tiny girl in her arms. The baby whimpered as the cheetah placed a kiss on her flushed cheek and began to walk the floor humming a wordless lullaby.

"Pumyra's gone," Tygra choked out as he stepped inside his brother's suite. "She left a note on the bed while I was out doing my morning exercises. She said that the duties of raising a child are more than she bargained for and that she doesn't want to live her life being tied down. She didn't love us enough to stay, Lion-O," the tiger said in a voice thick with emotion.

Lion-O clapped a strong hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come sit down, Tygra." Although his relationship with his brother had been rocky in the past, since Tygra had become a father and had allowed Cheetara to see the baby things between the brothers had improved.

Tygra sank down on a couch in front of the fireplace and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. He looked like a broken man. Despite everything that had happened between Pumyra and Cheetara, Lion-O ached for his brother. He sat down beside him and leaned back into the soft cushions as his eyes followed his wife as she cradled their niece in her arms.

Cheetara walked slowly around the room crooning to the crying child. She stopped before the sofa. "Tygra, did you bring any diapers? I think she's messy."

He shook his head.

"Okay, I'll go get her changed and be right back." She lifted the baby before her and kissed both round cheeks. "You'll feel better in a few minutes," she soothed, her heart breaking for this tiny little girl whose mother had left her behind.

Lion-O looked at his brother once the door closed behind Cheetara. "You loved her," he stated simply.

"Yes, I did. I know she wasn't always pleasant to you and Cheetara, but I thought she loved me. She was different when it was just the two of us, Lion-O. She had a side to her that you never got to see."

Lion-O nodded. There was no love lost between him and Pumyra, but he wouldn't say anything now because he knew Tygra was hurting and he would never take a cheap shot when a man was down.

Cheetara returned with a much calmer Cory. The baby was dressed in a different outfit and Cheetara had washed her little face and now carried a bottle. "She had a leaky diaper. No wonder she was so fussy."

Cheetara sat down next to her husband on the sofa and cradled the baby in the crook of her arm. The one-month-old suckled greedily from the bottle as her eyes focused on her auntie above her. "You were hungry, weren't you, pretty girl?" she murmured to the cub.

Lion-O slid his arm around his wife's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You are going to be a great mother," he told her.

Tygra never even glanced up; he was too lost in his own thoughts to even register what his brother said.

"Look at her, Lion-O," Cheetara sighed. "She's just so perfect. I wonder what our cub will look like."

"I want a little girl with your eyes," Lion-O told her with as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Cory isn't going to have a mother," Tygra said as he leaned back as if the thought had just hit him.

"You know we will help you however we can, Tygra," Cheetara assured him. "I know I'm only her auntie, but I will step in whenever she needs me."

Tygra swallowed hard. "Thank you, Cheetara. That really means a lot."

There was a heavy knock on the door and Panthro's voice rang out. "Lion-O! One of our regiments has been attacked. You are needed in the council room immediately."

Lion-O sighed and looked at his brother. "Will you be okay if I go?"

The tiger nodded. "Yes, I don't need you to hold my hand, Little Brother."

The lion king scowled at Tygra before bending to kiss his wife on the lips and run a gentle hand over his niece's hair. "I will probably be a while."

"I know," Cheetara answered.

"I love you…and our baby."

"And we love you," the cheetah answered with a tender smile.

Tygra watched the interaction between his brother and his wife, their love for one another obvious. He could have had that with Cheetara although he honestly didn't think she'd ever loved him the way she loved Lion-O. She'd told him so, in fact. He sighed and spoke once Lion-O left the room. "Cheetara, I owe you an apology."

The cheetah looked up from Cory to meet his gaze.

"I wasn't fair to you in the way I ended our relationship or the way I treated you and our cub. I'm sorry. I know that mere words can't make up for what I did, but I left you behind the way Pumyra has left me. It doesn't feel very good."

"No, it doesn't," she agreed. "But I'm happy now, Tygra. Lion-O is the love of my life. We're going to have a cub of our own; we just found out yesterday. We're very excited. I learned a lot from you, as I've told you before. Our relationship wasn't meant to be. Yes, you should have ended it differently and yes, you should have been more concerned about our cub, but it's over now. You have Cory and you can do things the right way for her."

Tygra nodded. "And I'm honored to have you in her life, Cheetara. She's going to have a hard time without a mother. Lion-O and I certainly missed having ours as we grew up." His voice cracked with emotion and he cleared his throat.

"I will be here for her in any way that she needs me," Cheetara promised as she set the empty bottle aside and lifted the baby to her shoulder for a burp.

Tygra watched thinking that the cheetah would make an excellent mother. "Congratulations on your cub," he told her sincerely.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Lion-O and I can't wait. Cory will have a cousin close to her own age to play with."

Tygra managed a small smile. "That's a nice thought." He stood and began to pace the room as he ran an agitated hand over his head in a gesture that reminded Cheetara of Lion-O. "I can't believe Pumyra did this. I know she's been depressed and frustrated lately and giving me care of Cory, but I thought it would pass." He sighed. "What will I tell my daughter?"

Cheetara thought for a moment. "You can tell her that her mother loved her, but that she wasn't able to stay. When she's older, you can go into more details."

Tygra nodded. "I suppose." He reached to take his sleeping daughter. "I'm going to put her to bed and then take some time to think."

Cheetara nodded. "Call us if you need us at all, Tygra. We're family, and family helps one another."

"Thank you, Cheetara," the tiger said gratefully.

Lion-O returned late that night and crawled into bed with his wife. Exhaustion made his body ache all over, but a regiment had been sent out to battle the rogue lizards and monkeys that were causing the troubles. Hopefully, all would be under control in a few days.

"Everything okay?" Cheetara asked as she rolled over to place a tender kiss on her husband's lips.

"It will be, I hope," he replied, his hand finding its way to her taught abdomen. "How are you two feeling tonight?"

"Tired, but good," she replied, stroking Lion-O's cheek with her knuckles.

"How is Tygra?" the lion king asked.

"He is shaken and sad, but he's trying to be strong for Cory. I promised him we'd help in any way that we could."

"Good. I hate that Cory will grow up without her mother."

"I know. You and I have both been through it." Cheetara was silent for a moment. "Tygra apologized to me," she finally admitted.

"For Pumyra?"

"For the way he ended things with me and for the way he treated our cub."

Lion-O stroked her blonde hair. "I'm glad he realized he was wrong." Lion-O's fingers traced gentle circles over her belly where their baby was growing. "You are going to be an incredible mother," he told his wife lovingly. "I was watching you with Cory. You were so perfect. I can't wait to see you with our baby."

"I want a boy that looks just like you," the cheetah admitted to her husband.

Lion-O nuzzled her cheek. "It's going to be so hard to wait, but it will be worth it in the end."

"Yes, it will, my love," Cheetara assured him, rising on her elbow to seek his lips. "You were worth the wait, after all," she chuckled.

"Was I really?" he asked mischievously.

"Oh, definitely," she replied, pressing her lips to his in a heated, open-mouthed kiss.

Lion-O wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and returned her kiss with fervor. He planned on spending as much time as possible showing his wife how much he loved her.

Epilogue to follow


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.

The Honor Within

Epilogue

The bedroom was silent as Lion-O held his wife's hand and watched as she bit her lower lip and breathed through the pain. He smoothed her damp hair back from her face and finally was able to take a breath again once she relaxed as her contraction faded. Cheetara had been silent throughout the afternoon as her labor had progressed.

"It's time to push on your next contraction," the doctor told the cheetah softly.

Lion-O leaned over and placed his kiss next to his tired wife's ear. "I love you so much, Cheetara. It's finally time to meet our cub."

A ghost of a smile touched her lips before she grimaced in pain and began to push, listening carefully as the doctor talked her through the contraction. Lion-O's strong arm supported her back, and she lay back exhausted after the contraction eased.

"You made good progress," the doctor assured her. "Do the same thing on the next contraction."

Lion-O could tell his cheetah was nearing the end of her strength. He was worried about her, but then she looked up at him and gave him a beautiful smile and he knew all would be well.

"Here we go," the doctor said as he felt the muscles in Cheetara's abdomen begin to contract. She pushed hard, a small grunt escaping her lips as her face turned red with effort.

"Look down and see your baby being born," the doctor instructed the couple.

Lion-O watched in awe as a tiny scrunched up face appeared with a tuft of red hair on the top of its head. He held his breath as Cheetara pushed once again and let out a small cry, her first, as she delivered the shoulders, and then he nearly cried as the baby slid the rest of the way into the doctor's hands.

"Thundera has a new prince," the doctor announced.

Lion-O looked down in awe on his son, his own spitting image. Brilliant blue eyes blinked in the room's bright light and wild red hair crowned the boy's head. The tiny boy began to cry as the doctor washed him off.

Lion-O smoothed Cheetara's hair back from her face and kissed her lips. "You did an amazing job, Cheetara. Thank you for our son. He's beautiful."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I want to hold him," she whispered, straining to get a glimpse of her cub.

The doctor placed the wrapped bundle in her arms and she kissed the tiny baby's forehead. "He looks just like you, Lion-O. He's perfect."

Lion-O sat on the bed beside his wife and son and traced a finger along the boy's downy cheek. "Our son."

"The first of many, I hope," Cheetara smiled as she nuzzled her husband's cheek. "Do you think the name we chose suits him?"

Lion-O tried it out. "Ari Leo," he said to the squirming bundle in Cheetara's arms.

"Perfect," the cheetah sighed. "Do you want to hold your son?"

Lion-O tenderly took the child from his wife's arms and cradled him close. "Ari, I love you so much. I'm going to teach you to be an honorable ruler for all of Thundera. This kingdom will be yours one day and you will be Lord of the ThunderCats."

Ari yawned and stuffed his little fist into his mouth. Lion-O chuckled. "We have plenty of time before we have to worry about that."

Cheetara leaned against her husband's shoulder and rubbed a gentle finger over her son's tiny fist. "I can't believe we created him, Lion-O."

"Look at his markings," Lion-O said, indicating the mask around their son's eyes. "He is the perfect combination of us."

"That he is," the cheetah yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Then you need to rest. Ari and I can use some father/son time."

Cheetara chuckled as she cuddled beneath the sheets. "My boys," she smiled.

"Yes, always and forever," Lion-O promised as he watched the love of his life drift off to sleep.

The End

Ari means "lion" in Hebrew

Special thanks to bronwynn. First of all, this story would have never been published without her ideas being added to it. Second of all, I would have never continued after a nasty review if she hadn't pushed me. And last, it was her great ideas that finished things off. This epilogue was for you, my friend.

I can't believe this story is over. Watch for a new fic, "A Matter of Trust," coming soon!


End file.
